


Persona 3 Portable: Her Story

by carminagadelica



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Always a WIP, F/M, Female Protagonist, Minor canon changes, Retelling, Shiomi Kotone - Freeform, Shy!Kotone, Slow Burn, Tags will be updated as the story progresses, mixture of events of P3P + P3FES + P3 movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 62,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carminagadelica/pseuds/carminagadelica
Summary: Kotone Shiomi had returned to her hometown of Iwatodai after several years. She had considered herself a normal high school student, but other circumstances point to anything but. Old memories would resurface, new horrors lurked around every corner, and life would never be the same for her again.With deep-seated fear nesting in her heart, Kotone must lead her fellow Persona-users into the horrors of the Dark Hour and Tartarus...





	1. Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 3, the original story and characters belong to Atlus.  
> I am a fan who is not looking to make profit from this work.  
> This work is created for entertainment only.
> 
> Italicized words represent a voice from the unconscious or flashback.  
> / ... / represents Kotone's inner thoughts.
> 
> Uh, hi! :]
> 
> Yes, another retelling. Feel free to groan about it. I understand. This started out as pure indulgence, especially coming off of a high from beating P3P for the first time a couple years ago. Yes, I've sobbed at the ending. I honestly love this game (and the other Personas as well) and it was this game that got me back into writing fanfiction once again. 
> 
> So I tried to differ from the main story, ranging from the chain of events to Kotone's personality and interactions. Any P3P fans will know how bubbly the original one is. I've always thought, 'what if she was more modest?'. So I try to answer that here.
> 
> This story will also mark the beginning of the 'Stories' series, with my other current projects being P4G:Another Story and P5: Her Tale. I'm not sure how long it'll be, but let's keep the journey going.
> 
> Please be aware that my writing is not up to par and I am always learning. You will encounter tense issues and possibly other errors that I may miss. I make effort to correct these in a later date. Thank you for your patience!
> 
> As of Chapter 21, my current beta reader is Nightwing909. Thank you, squirrelface. ♥
> 
> Again, if retellings aren't your thing, please feel free to hit that back button. I will understand.  
> Other than that, please enjoy. :]

_Time never waits. It delivers all equally to the same end._

_You, who wish to safeguard the future, however limited it may be…_

_You will be given one year._

_Go forth, without falter, with your heart as your guide…_

~*~

“Due to a malfunction in the switching system, today’s rail schedule has been greatly altered. We apologize to any customers who were in a hurry. The next stop is Iwatodai…”

A young girl with brown hair looked down at her cell phone and sighed inwardly to herself. / _What a way to make a first impression... I’m gonna be late./_ She looked back out of the window as she put up her phone and slipped on her red-colored earphones. / _I guess it can’t be helped…/_

She then turned on her mp3 player and the music blared into her ears, drowning out most of the noise outside. A female vocalist sang her heart out as she declared, ‘and I will burn my dread’. The girl kept her gaze at her reflection in the window. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and barrettes are lined up on the right side of her head. Her light orange jacket kept her warm as she shifted her weight in her brown boots and a red argyle skirt. A part of her wondered if there really was a malfunction with the rail system, but, again, these kinds of things couldn’t be helped.

A blue butterfly had caught her line of vision. It had a faint glow and despite the speed of the train, it kept up with it before vanishing. The girl raised an eyebrow, thinking it was a moth, but no such insect that was like a butterfly or a moth would be able to do that. She deduced that it must be her mind playing tricks, as she was tired. This whole moving ordeal had been exhausting and this was her normal bedtime. She should be asleep by now.

“Iwatodai. This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island. Please take care to board before our departure.”

The girl nodded to the announcement and made her way off of the train. She looked around the station, the familiarity sinking in after not being here for such a long time. Ten years, to be accurate. Port Island had changed so much since the last time she lived here. She hoped to get the chance to see the place that she would now call ‘home’ once again.

As she took a few more steps, her mp3 player suddenly had shut off on its own. Shortly after, the lights flickered off, as did various vending machines and electronic equipment. She blinked and took off her earphones as she looked around. The atmosphere had suddenly changed, as everything around her seemed unsettling in eerie colors of green and blood seeped everywhere she looked.

As she took more cautious steps outside of the station, she saw dark red coffins lined up in the street and on the sidewalks.

“Wh-what… What the…?” She managed to say as she passed them by. “Where did everybody go…? What’s going on?” As she looked up, she noticed that the moon looked big and eerie. Unnerved by this sudden moment, she hurried to the place where she was supposed to be hours ago.

~*~

The girl managed to reach her destination. She confirmed that this place, Gekkoukan High School’s Iwatodai dormitory, was her new home. With a deep breath and a firm grip on her duffel bag, she knocked on the door.

… No answer. / _I wonder if they are still waiting for me/_ , she thought, as she tried to turn the knob on the door. The door opened, much to her surprise and relief at the same time and she wasted no time in entering the lobby.

“Welcome.”

She looked around and saw a young boy dressed in white and black striped clothing. He was looking at her earnestly with tired blue eyes and a small smile. “You’re late. I’ve been waiting for a long time.”

 _/Long time…?/_ The girl couldn’t muster a response as he stepped aside and revealed what looked like a guestbook on the counter next to the door.

“If you want to proceed, then please sign this contract,” He said as he smiled. “Don’t be afraid. It only binds you to accept full responsibility for your actions.”

The girl blinked at his words and then walked over to the guestbook and glanced over at the paper. The text on the paper read, ‘I chooseth this fate of mine own free will”. Below was a line, a place to sign the name. She looked over at the boy, who only smiled at her and waited patiently, and then looked back at the line. With a nearby pen, she signed her name.  
  
_Kotone Shiomi_

“Very well.” The boy said, as he collected the guestbook and held onto it. His smiled faltered a little. “Time is something that no one can escape. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing it won’t make it go away. And so it begins…” His smile picked up as he melted into the shadows and virtually disappeared. The girl couldn’t help but blink as she tried to recollect on what just happened.

“Who’s there?!”

Her head picked up at the new voice and turned to a girl in a pink jacket.

“How can you be…?! But it’s…!” She exclaimed. “Don’t tell me…” Her expression darkened and reached for something strapped to her thigh.

“Wait!”

Another voice reached out and surprised the two girls. Immediately after, all of the lights and the mp3 player turned back on, startling the orange-clad brunette for a bit as she fumbled to turn it off.

“The lights are back on…” The girl in the pink jacket commented.

Another girl made her way over. She wore black boots that reached to her knees and had long curly red hair. She exuded an air of elegance but appeared to be wearing the blouse, skirt, and ribbon of a high school uniform.

“I didn’t think you’d arrive so late.” She daintily smiled, noting how late it took for the brunette to arrive.

“Oh, uhm… The rail system had a malfunction,” the brunette explained. Her eyelids were getting heavier.

The redhead only nodded, as if anticipating that possibility to happen. “My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I’m one of the students who lives in this dorm.”

The girl in the pink jacket raised her eyebrow. “Who’s she?”

“She’s a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign her here. She will eventually be moved to a room in the normal dorm.”

“… Is it okay for her to be here?” The girl couldn’t help but be wary for some reason.

“I guess we’ll see,” Mitsuru responded with a small smile. She looked at the brunette again. “This is Yukari Takeba. She’ll be a second-year this spring, just like you.”

“… Hi, I’m Yukari.” The girl in the pink jacket said, albeit hesitantly.

The brunette wondered about the object strapped to her thigh but decided against questioning it. In response, she only smiled and bowed a bit, despite the tired appearance in her face being obvious. “My name is Kotone Shiomi. It is very nice to meet you.”

“O-oh… Yeah… same here.” Yukari seemed taken aback but smiled nonetheless.

“It’s getting late,” Mitsuru spoke up. “You should find your room on the third floor, with your things already there. You appear to be needing your rest.”

“I’ll show you the way,” Yukari nodded. “Follow me.” Kotone nodded as she bid Mitsuru good night and followed Yukari up to the third floor. They eventually stopped to the last room on the right.

“So, here we are. Pretty easy to remember since it’s the end of the hall on the right.” Yukari said as Kotone nodded in agreement. “So, any questions?”

Kotone thought on this for a bit and recalled the weird boy and the contract. “I signed this contract…”

Yukari looked taken back. “Huh? What’s this about a contract?”

“Uh, never mind,” Kotone said, taking back her question. Apparently, Yukari didn’t understand what the brunette was asking.

“Uhm, can I ask you something?” It was Yukari’s turn to ask another question. “On your way here from the station, was everything okay?”

Kotone thought back to that sudden moment when everything was turned off, the coffins that appeared and the moon appearing much bigger than usual. But wait, why was Yukari asking her this question? “What do you mean?”

Yukari raised her eyebrow. “You know what I--“ She suddenly stopped herself. “Er, never mind. You seem to be alright.” She concluded with a smile.

“I guess so…” Kotone nodded as she scratched the back of her head.

“Well, I’m sure you still have other questions, but let’s save them for later, okay? I shouldn't keep you up much longer. Good night!” Yukari said as she made her way back downstairs.

“Uhm, good night…” Kotone said, as she turned the handle of the door and entered her new room.

Kotone looked around for a bit. The room seemed pretty cozy and had the essentials needed. Her new school uniform was draped over her chair and a couple boxes of her belongings were stacked neatly next to her bed. As she was preparing for bed, the events of tonight replayed in her head. Too many strange things happened all at once. It was all so sudden, it couldn’t possibly happen. / _Maybe th_ _e sleep deprivation is kicking in/_ , Kotone concluded. As she slipped into bed after changing into her sleep clothes, she fell into a slumber.

Her new life begins now.


	2. Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 3, the original story and characters belong to Atlus.  
> I am a fan who is not looking to make profit from this work.  
> This work is created for entertainment only.

The morning arrived a little too soon. A simple pink alarm clock went off and Kotone groaned at the noise. She debated with herself if the next ten minutes in bed was worth it. As she opened her eyes, she realized that she wasn’t in her old bedroom anymore. Quickly shutting off the source of the offending noise, she slowly sat up and looked around. / _That’s right, I just moved into this dorm/,_ she thought. Her sleepy gaze landed right onto her new uniform.

“I better get ready…”

After about 15 minutes of stumbling and getting the uniform on, she looked into the mirror. Kotone couldn’t help but smile a bit as she clipped her mp3 player onto her jacket and draped the cords of her earphones around her neck. Then she noticed something off. It took her a moment to realize that her hair was not up in a ponytail.

A few minutes later, some knocking sounds were made on her door.

“It’s Yukari! Are you awake, Kotone?”

“Mmhmm!” Kotone tried to confirm as she had a black ponytail in her mouth while brushing her hair up. With one hand holding onto the gathered hair, she used her free hand to open her door.

“Good morning!” Yukari chirped. “Did you sleep okay?” Kotone nodded as she slipped the ponytail on and tightened it. “Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school. Are you ready, or…?”

“Almost,” Kotone replied as she started to slip on silver barrettes on the side of her hair. Yukari watched her as her new dorm mate put them on in record time. It was safe to assume that she has been putting those on in the exact pattern for a very long time. Kotone made a hop turn towards Yukari and beamed. Her barrettes were lined up to resemble the numeral twenty-two. “Okay, now I’m ready.”

Yukari chuckled a bit and noticed the sixth barrette that was crooked. “One more thing,” She said as she reached over to Kotone’s hair and straightened the barrette for her.

“Oh, oops, thank you, Takeba-san.” Kotone smiled.

“Oh, you don’t have to be formal with me. Just Yukari is fine. Anyway, let’s go.” Yukari turned and walked off with Kotone following behind.

~*~

Onboard the train ‘Anehazuru’, Kotone looked around and through the windows. The morning sun reflected its light off of the building windows, not to mention the sunrise was pretty exquisite.

“We have to take the monorail to get there. I bet your old school wasn’t like that, huh?” Yukari said as she began to smile. “This is my favorite part, where it feels like you’re gliding over the sea.” As their train crossed over the large body of water, Kotone nodded in agreement. “Our stop is at Port Island Station. From there, we walk. Oh, did you know that Tatsumi Port Island is a man-made island? They even built our school right in the middle.”

Kotone blinked. She might have recalled this fact before, but she couldn’t exactly place where she found out.

Eventually, they arrived at the station and the walk itself was pretty short. Even from afar, Kotone could see the high school building standing quite beautifully as it reflected the sun rays and the puffy clouds. The cherry blossoms could be seen floating with the wind.

“Here we are!” Yukari announced as she spun on her heel to look at Kotone. “Welcome to Gekkoukan High! You’re gonna love it here.”

Kotone kept her gaze at the pristine glass of the building. A part of her couldn’t believe that this was a high school and if it weren’t for that fact, she could’ve easily mistaken this building for another place.

As Kotone and Yukari approached inside and reached the shoe boxes, the light brunette turned to the other girl. “You’re okay from here, right? You should go see your homeroom teacher in the Faculty Office. It’s on your right when you enter that hallway over there.” Yukari pointed to the left hall. “… And that pretty much concludes the tour. Do you have any questions before I go?”

Kotone immediately nodded. “Where do I find the classroom I’m in?”

“I think they’re posted on the bulletin board, but I haven’t checked yet.”

“Oh, okay.” Kotone nodded once and she turned to check the board first. But then Yukari touched her shoulder to stop her.

“… Hey, about last night…” Yukari whispered in a serious tone. “… Don’t tell anyone what you saw, okay? See you later.” She finished with a small smile before leaving Kotone behind. The brunette raised her eyebrow.

 _/…_ _I doubt anyone will take me seriously if I mention any of that/_ _,_ she thought. / _Besides, it was probably just sleep deprivation at the time./_ Kotone shrugged as she headed towards the bulletin board, passing by some students who were groaning about the teacher they were stuck with for the year. She looked for her name and couldn’t find it at first. Trying again, she scanned the list thoroughly and finally found her name under class 2-F. She also noticed that Yukari’s name was under 2-F as well. At least she would be with a familiar face.

Kotone turned around and headed down the hall and entered the Faculty Room, where a teacher outfitted in a pink suit was sitting. Upon Kotone’s arrival, she looked up.

“Oh, are you the new student?” The teacher began flipping through a thick binder and stopped upon a page consisting of Kotone’s information. “… Kotone Shiomi, Year Two, correct?” Kotone nodded. “Wow, you lived in many different places… Let’s see, in 1999… That was what, ten years ago? Your parents…” The teacher softly gasped as she read the bio and couldn’t speak up around the brunette. Kotone’s crimson eyes started to look down, as she knew what she was about to say. The teacher noticed and looked apologetic. “I’m sorry… I’ve been so busy that I haven’t the chance to read this beforehand.”

Kotone managed to mumble, “It’s alright…”

When she noticed the changing mood, the teacher tried to lighten up a bit. “I’m Ms. Toriumi, I teach Composition. Welcome to our school.” Her smile was small, but it was earnest.

Kotone looked up from the ground and returned with a tiny smile of her own. “Thank you… It is very nice to meet you.” She complimented the greeting with a small bow. Ms. Toriumi’s smile grew bigger.

“Such a polite young lady!” She praised. “If only more girls could learn from you. Have you seen the classroom assignments?”

Kotone nodded. “I’m in Class 2-F.”

“Ah, that’s my class. I shall have you introduce yourself as soon as we can, but first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will start soon. If you would, please follow me.” Ms. Toriumi stood up and escorted Kotone to the destination.

~*~

After a long morning at school, which consisted of the principal’s speeches that dragged on, students’ whispering rumors, and an awkward introduction of herself to her class, Kotone appreciated the fact that the first day of school was officially over. But before she could prepare her bag, a student approached her.

“’Sup, dude?!”

Kotone looked up and around. She then realized that the student was addressing her from behind. He had a navy blue shirt underneath his school jacket and a hat.

“Haha, you looked like a deer in the headlights.” He chuckled. Kotone looked at him with confusion.

“Who are you?”

“Me?” He replied, looking confused as well. Then his grin returned right away. “I’m Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya.”

“Oh, likewise.” Kotone nodded.

“I transferred here when I was in junior high, so I know how tough it is to be the new kid. So, I just wanted to make sure you weren’t freaking out on your first day.” Junpei said as he patted Kotone’s shoulder.

“Um... thanks,” Kotone said and then noticed a different hand pinching Junpei’s.

“Ow, what the--?!” Junpei exclaimed as he yanked his hand back.

“At it again, huh?” Yukari sighed. “Honestly, is there any girl you wouldn’t hit on? Did you even think you might be bothering someone?”

“What? But I was just being friendly! And that was not nice, Yuka-tan!” Junpei gingerly rubbed his pinched hand while pouting.

“If you say so,” Yukari shrugged and turned her attention to Kotone. “Anyway, some coincidence that we’d be in the same homeroom, huh?”

“Yeah.” Kotone nodded.

“You know, it’s kinda funny how these things work out.” The pink jacket girl grinned.

“Uh, hello? Did you forget that I’m in this class too? C’mon, let me in on the fun!” Junpei protested at the initial silent treatment. “By the way, do you two know each other? I heard you two came to school together this morning.”

“Oh that. Well-“

Junpei cut Kotone off and continued. “A couple of cuties like you, walking side by side… The whole class was buzzing.”

“Ugh, would you cut it out? I hate dealing with rumors like that.” Yukari said irritably. “Don’t you feel bad spreading around stuff like that? Anyway, I gotta go take care of some archery team stuff.” Yukari started walking off and turned to glare daggers at Junpei before leaving. “Don’t try anything funny, you got that, Junpei?”

The capped teenager responded by rolling his eyes. “What is she, your nanny?”

Kotone chuckled nervously, taking this moment to remind herself to stand up for herself more often.

“Well, just to clear something up,” Junpei began, “I seriously didn’t come over here to hit on you or anything. If you ever have a problem, you can tell your ol’ pal Junpei about it!”

“Oh, uh… thank you.” Kotone blinked owlishly.

“No prob.” Junpei grinned. “My door’s always open. So to speak.”

~*~

The next day passed by with little fanfare. However, when Kotone came back to the dorm, she noticed Yukari talking to a sophisticated gentleman with brown hair and reading glasses.

“Oh, she’s back,” Yukari noted.

“So, this is our new guest.” The man commented as he smiled. “Good evening. My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I am the Chairman of the Board for your school.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Ikutsu… Uh… Ikut… suki… san.” Kotone had a hard time saying the man’s name correctly and flushed in embarrassment. The Chairman genuinely laughed at her attempt.

“It is hard to say, isn’t it? Don’t feel bad, even I get tongue-tied sometimes. But more importantly, I must apologize for the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it may take a while longer to receive your proper room assignment. Now, is there anything you would like to ask?”

 _/Again with the questions/_ , Kotone thought. Not feeling bothered to ask anything, she merely shook her head.

“Then, I hope you have a successful school year,” Ikutsuki said. Then, he noticed Kotone yawning. “You must be tired from all the excitement. Why don’t you go to bed early? As they say, ‘the early bird catches the bookworm’!”

The only reaction that Kotone could muster was a look of great confusion.

“… Please, forgive the bad pun.” Ikutsuki chuckled nonplussed. Yukari only groaned a bit.

“You’ll get used to his lame jokes.”

~*~

Later into the night, Kotone finally fell asleep. In her slumber, she was hearing voices calling out to her.

‘Master… Master Kotone…’

She dreamt that she was walking along a black and white checkered floor and came to a blue door. Without a second thought, she chose to open it.

To Kotone, that room felt unreal, even for a dream. She found herself sitting on a chair with a table in front of her. The room itself was shaped like the inside of an elevator, but it was bigger and moving upward. There was also a clock with its only hand moving. Three people were before Kotone as well. The older gentleman wearing a black suit was sitting down on a couch and grinning at her with bulging eyes that appeared to be bloodshot. His most prominent feature would be his long nose.

“Welcome to the Velvet Room,” The gentleman began. “My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance.” He then gestured to the two figures standing next to him. The lady in a blue dress and piercing yellow eyes was holding a thick book. The man standing next to her was similar in appearence, except he wore an outfit that resembled a bellhop's uniform. “These are my assistants, Elizabeth and Theodore. They are residents here, like myself.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Elizabeth greeted Kotone.

“It is a pleasure to meet you,” Theodore also greeted the brunette. “But please, feel free to call me Theo.”

“This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter…” Igor resumed. “Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place.” Igor pulled out a familiar guestbook and opened it on the table, showing the paper that Kotone had signed in the dorm. “Henceforth, you shall be welcomed here in the Velvet Room. You are destined to hone your unique ability and you will require my help in doing so. I only ask one thing in return…” With the wave of his hand, Igor made the guestbook disappear. “… That you abide by the contract and assume responsibility for the choices that you make.”

Kotone was struggling to grasp what was going on. To her, this was feeling too heavy for a dream. “Is this a dream?”

“It is, my dear,” Igor confirmed. “You are currently fast asleep in the real world. I am merely borrowing your dream to bring you here. Now… hold onto this.” Igor held out his hand and opened his palm to reveal an ultramarine colored key and prompted Kotone to take it. “Till we meet again…”

The next morning, as she was getting ready for school, Kotone could have sworn that she had a weird dream. The prominent traits she could recall would be the two pairs of yellow eyes and the long nose.


	3. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 3, the original story and characters belong to Atlus.  
> I am a fan who is not looking to make profit from this work.  
> This work is created for entertainment only.

The school day ended and Kotone followed Yukari out to the popular hang-out spot that most Gekkoukan students prefer. It was none other than the Paulownia Mall.

“Have you come here before, Kotone?” Yukari asked the barrette-clad girl.

“I… might have. I’m not sure...” Kotone had to think on this. Too many memories were buried. However, there was no shame in being reintroduced to familiar spots and visiting new ones.

“A lot of Gekkoukan students come here after school. Let’s see… there’s the karaoke box, the CD shop, oh and this really nice café right over there!” Yukari was pointing out the locations. “And right next to it is a nightclub, but that’s kinda not for us yet. But hey, let’s go to Chagall! You have to try their signature coffee!”

~*~

After a much energetic afternoon with Yukari, Kotone decided that a quick nap was in order as soon as she got back to the dorm. She greeted Mitsuru first, who was reading and admiring the moonlight from the window. As she entered her room, the brunette unceremoniously tossed her school bag onto her desk and removed her school jacket and placed it on her chair. She then deftly removed her barrettes and ponytail holder. Her bed welcomed her with comfort as she promptly fell asleep.

Later on, her rest would be interrupted as a loud noise erupted from downstairs. Kotone’s head popped up and she blinked lazily. Just what was that, an earthquake?

All of a sudden, her door was being banged on, followed by a frantic “Wake up!” It sounded like Yukari’s voice. Kotone got up and was about to open the door, but her friend began to shout again.

“Sorry, but I’m coming in!” The light brunette opened the door with a panic-stricken look on her face. “I don’t have time to explain! We have to get out of here, now!”

Kotone blinked at her. “Wh-what’s going on?”

“Hurry, we have to get downstairs!” Yukari ignored her question and tried to pull Kotone out of her room. “We’ll leave through the back door!”

“H-hey, Yukari!” Kotone managed to slip into the shoes next to her door and barely grabbed her orange jacket in time before Yukari yanked her out.

As the two traveled downstairs and Kotone was trying to get her jacket on, they reached the back door.

“Alright, I think we should be safe for-“ A beeping noise interrupted Yukari.

“Takeba, do you read me?!” It sounded like Mitsuru’s voice was coming from a radio that was on the pink jacket girl.

“Y-yes, I hear you!”

“Be careful! There’s more than one enemy! The one we’re fighting isn’t the one Akihiko saw!”

“What?!”

“So this isn’t an earth-“ Before Kotone could finish her question, something rammed into the door, causing her to yelp in surprise.

Yukari was surprised too. “L-let’s pull back!” Grabbing Kotone’s hand, the two ran back upstairs and as soon as they reached the second floor, the sound of glass shattering could be heard.

“What was that?!” Yukari asked.

“I’m about to ask you the same thing…” Kotone became worried and was clearly unnerved by what was happening. Heavy footsteps were echoing and were getting closer to the two girls.

“K-keep moving, Kotone!” Yukari ordered as the two continued to head up and they eventually reached to the rooftop. They had to stop to catch their breath.

“I think we’re safe for now…” Yukari said, leaning over with her hands on her knees and panting.

Kotone had both of her hands over her chest, trying to breathe as well. But their rest would be short-lived as something inhumane growled. Yukari’s head immediately picked up while Kotone looked over to the source of the growl. A giant black hand could be seen, followed by a hand holding up a blue mask. As the mask spotted Kotone and Yukari, more hands came up and gripped the building. Finally, even more hands rose up, this time holding swords.

To Kotone, this was the stuff of nightmares.

“You’re kidding me…!” Yukari exclaimed. “It climbed up the wall?!”

Kotone froze in fear. Whatever this monster was, it clearly had the intention to harm both of them. She couldn’t let that happen. But how…?!

“That’s the thing that attacked this place. We call them Shadows!” Yukari said. Suddenly, she came to a realization. “O-oh yeah… I have to fight…” She started mumbling and her voice started to shake. “I… I can summon mine… No problem…”

Yukari ran in front of Kotone and removed what looked like a gun from the holster on her thigh.

“Here goes…” Yukari said as she suddenly pointed the gun at her head. Kotone’s face began to pale at what was happening.

“H-h-hey, Yukari! Wait, no! Don’t!”

Yukari’s breathing started to stagger as she was struggling to pull the trigger. Anticipating this, the giant shadow managed to summon what looked like fire out of thin air and forced Yukari backward. She dropped her gun in the process and it landed right in front of Kotone.

“Yukari!” Kotone looked on in horror as her friend skid across the roof. She then noticed that the gun was right in front of her. At this point, visions were filling her head. Voices were whispering. The boy from her first day was smiling. Kotone nervously reached out for the gun and picked it up.

‘I am thou…’

Kotone looked at the gun, realizing that it was not an actual gun. Something rumbled within her and it demanded action. There could be no more room for doubt.

‘Thou art I…’

The boy simply smiled and whispered, ‘go ahead’. With fear in her heart, she placed her hand over her chest and pointed the gun at her right temple. She started to breathe heavily, but the visions were starting to clear in her mind. The voices were silent. The boy’s head nodded. As the monster started to charge for Kotone, she whispered something.

“Per… so… na!”

She pulled the trigger and her head ricocheted a bit as the sound of glass shattered. A figure materialized behind Kotone. It had a golden mechanical body, long brown hair and a giant heart-shaped lyre strapped to its back.

‘I am thou… Thou art I… I am Orpheus…’

The creature then raced forward and raised its lyre up in defense to block the swords that attempted to strike Kotone. Orpheus’ eyes began to glow red and fiery bursts appeared out of thin air, driving it back even further. However, the shadow would not give up and continued to fight back.

Suddenly, Kotone’s head began to pound. Dropping the gun, she grabbed her head with both of her hands and writhed in pain. Orpheus reacted by violently convulsing and it struggled to focus its attacks. All of a sudden, Kotone screamed in pain and Orpheus’ body was torn apart by a black figure. The new creature violently assaulted the shadow, showing it no mercy.

Kotone’s world spun and she fell to her knees. She heard a roar and looked up. The black figure was floating before her and then suddenly shifted its form back to Orpheus.

As Orpheus disappeared, Kotone’s world would not stop spinning as she eventually fell forward and collapsed. The last thing she could hear was Yukari’s voice pleading her to wake up.

~*~

“It’s so nice to see you again.” A familiar voice greeted Kotone.

Kotone’s head picked up and she looked around. This was the Velvet Room from before. Her eyes landed on Igor, who was still grinning. Elizabeth and Theo smiled as well.

“You became unconscious after awakening to your ‘power’.”

“Power…?” Kotone thought back to what Igor meant.

“I see that it was Orpheus who heeded your calling.” The man with the long nose nodded.

Kotone’s eyes widened. She recalled the night with the black thing with the hands, and the golden figure, and then that black figure. She couldn’t figure out what was going on. Then she remembered pointing a gun at her own head. Kotone gasped and stood up from her chair in panic. “I-I’m not dead, am I…?!”

Theo chuckled to himself. “Of course not, my dear. You are asleep in your world. Rest assured that you will be fine.”

“Oh… okay.” Kotone looked relieved and sat back down.

“That power is called Persona…” Igor continued. “It is a manifestation of your psyche.”

“Persona…?” Kotone also recalled saying that word before.

“A Persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli… You can think of it as a mask that protects you from many hardships.”

“So Orpheus is a mask…?” Kotone asked.

“It is one way to think of that,” Elizabeth commented. “However… your power is still weak.”

“Elizabeth is correct,” Igor said. “When you use your Persona ability, you must channel your inner strength. Your ability will evolve as you develop bonds with many different people. The stronger they are, the more powerful your Persona ability. Please remember that.”

Kotone wished she could understand what he was saying, but the confusion on her face was clear.

“It may take some time to fully comprehend, my dear. Now then…” Igor nodded once. “Time marches on in your world. I shouldn’t keep you here any longer. Next time we meet, you will come here on your own accord. Until then… Farewell.”

~*~

Kotone’s consciousness was returning as she opened her eyes. She saw a white ceiling and she could smell faint disinfectant. She looked around and then noticed a familiar face sitting in a chair.

“Oh, you’re awake!” Yukari exclaimed and then sighed in relief. “Uh… how do you feel?”

“Where am I…?” Kotone blinked.

“Thank goodness. You finally came to. Oh yeah, this is Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. Do you remember what happened? You collapsed and wouldn’t wake up… You were asleep for over a week.”

Kotone blinked again. / _Oh yeah, something like that did happen_ ,/ she remembered. She then blinked again in astonishment. Over a week?! “I was sleeping for that long…?”

“The doctor couldn’t find anything wrong with you. He said that you were just exhausted.” Yukari then paused and looked apologetic. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t do anything… But your power…” She then smiled. “It was amazing.”

“What exactly did I do…?” Kotone was hoping to get some sort of clear answer from Yukari.

“That power you used… We call it, ‘Persona’.” Yukari said. “And those creatures that you fought are Shadows – our enemy. We’ll explain everything later. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you before.”

“It’s alright…” Kotone reassured her dorm mate. “I don’t think I would have comprehend it either.”

Yukari nodded and then she had a contemplated look on her face. “Hey… I also wanted to tell you that… Uhm, that I’m sorta like you.”

Kotone blinked again. “What do you mean…?”

“My dad died in an accident when I was little… And my mom and I aren’t exactly on good terms…” Yukari bit her lip. “… You’re all alone too, right?” Before Kotone could speak up, the pink jacket girl continued. “To be honest, I already know about your past. But, it didn’t seem fair, so I wanted you to know mine… It was back in ’99…”

Kotone was shocked to hear that. / _Ten years ago… No way…/_

“There was a big explosion in the area. Supposedly, my dad died in the blast, but nobody really knew what happened… He was working in a lab run by the Kirijo Group. So, I’m hoping that if I stick around long enough, I’ll find something.”

 _/That would explain why Yukari is living in the same dorm as Mitsuru-senpai_ ,/ Kotone deduced. But she felt that there was much more to this.

“This is why I’m also attending Gekkoukan High and why I was there when this happened to you.” Yukari then sighed inwardly. “Of course, I panicked and wasn’t much help. It was my first time fighting them too. I noticed that you were so scared, and you shouldn’t have to deal with that because I chickened out… I’m so sorry, Kotone…”

Kotone shook her head. “We girls gotta stick up for each other…”

Yukari looked surprised and was speechless for a moment. “Y-yeah…” She then sighed again. “And here I am, telling you all this the minute you wake up. I was thinking while you were sleeping, ‘I’ve been hiding so many things from her… As soon as she wakes up, I’ll tell her the truth’. So… Thanks for listening. I’ve wanted to share that story with someone for a long time.”

“You’re welcome…” Kotone nodded.

“Oh, you didn’t have to say anything or something like that…” Yukari chuckled nervously. She wasn’t expecting a reply like that, but then again, she noticed that Kotone was pretty polite for a high school girl. Maybe not as much as Mitsuru, but polite enough. She then got up from her chair. “Well, I’m gonna go ahead and get going. I’ll let the others know that you woke up.”

“Okay. And thank you,” Kotone paused for a moment to think. “Uhm, can I call you Yukari-chan…?”

It was Yukari’s turn to blink, but a smile followed shortly. “Sure. Like you said, we girls gotta stick up for each other after all. See you later.” And she walked out of the room.

While Kotone was waiting to be discharged, she recollected her thoughts. The little boy, the Velvet Room, Persona, Shadows, all these things had something in common. But also that none of these made any sense. She would have never thought that something like this could happen in life. She didn't know then, but she realized now that when she arrived at the station in Port Island, the life that she had led thus far would never be the same again.


	4. Initiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 3, the original story and characters belong to Atlus.  
> I am a fan who is not looking to make profit from this work.  
> This work is created for entertainment only.

“Yo, long time no see! Did you have an upset stomach or something?”

Kotone noticed Junpei walking next to her. He was pretty quick to spot her, given that her barrettes tend to shine in the sunlight. He was also grinning and seems to be in a good mood.

“Anyway, I got something to tell ya!” The boy began to spurt out before his friend could greet him.

“… Are you feeling okay?” Kotone finally asked.

“Hell yeah!” Junpei exclaimed. “I feel like an entirely new man! From this day on, this is the new Junpei Iori!”

“Oh, so you slept very well last night or something?”

“Well actually-“ Junpei then stopped himself. “Oh crap! I'm not supposed to say anything. Sorry, Koto-tan.” He sheepishly grinned.

 _/… Koto-tan?/_ That was a new nickname and the first one that anyone would use for Kotone.

“Sheesh, someone’s full of energy today… I could hear you from all the way over there.” Yukari grumbled as she approached the two.

“Oh look, it’s Yuka-tan.” Junpei waved to her. “You two live in the same dorm, yet came in separately? Don’t wanna cause too many rumors again?”

“What? I just left a little late!” Yukari retorted as she placed her hand on Kotone’s shoulder. “Anyways, I need to talk to her. Later, Junpei.”

Kotone blinked as she was escorted away while the capped teenager looked on in a mix of annoyance and curiosity.

“Are you feeling better, Kotone-chan?” Yukari asked. Kotone nodded and smiled, mostly about the fact that Yukari started to add the ‘chan’ to her name as well. “Uh, sorry to hit you with this first thing in the morning… But Ikutsuki-san wants to talk to you today.”

“Oh?” Kotone blinked a couple times.

“Come to the 4th floor of the dorm after school, okay? Don’t forget.” Kotone was curious as to why Ikutsuki wanted to talk to her, but she figured that she would have to wait until later.

~*~

After a day of classes, which included sparing Junpei the embarrassment of giving the wrong answer during a lecture, the day was over. Looking down at her notes, Kotone remembered that Ikutsuki wanted to see her at the dorm after school. Her curiosity returned as she began to head back.

During the train ride onboard the ‘Anehazuru’, Kotone was lost in her thoughts while energetic music was playing from her ear phones. She had plenty of time to think while she was at the hospital, but she was also hoping that Yukari and possibly even Mitsuru would help answer her questions. She also recalled that Mitsuru mentioned an ‘Akihiko’ from the other night.

The only other time she remembered that name was from one of her classmates. That particular classmate apparently had a huge crush on him. Another fact she discovered was that he was a boxing champion at their school. Kotone hadn’t met the guy just yet, but she wondered if he was tied to this as well.

But more important things started to fill her mind. The ghastly Shadows... Were they the reason why Mitsuru enforced their curfew during the evening? It made sense, in a way. After arriving at Port Island for the first time in years, Kotone wouldn’t want to be outside late at night either. Now that she thought about it, she considered herself lucky that she didn’t run into any of the Shadows that night. After coming across the one that Orpheus destroyed, she was especially glad that she didn’t run into anything like that one. Speaking of Orpheus…

The Power of Persona... Igor’s words echoed in her mind again. They were just as mysterious as the Shadows. And the object that summoned Orpheus… Since she used Yukari’s at the time, Kotone wondered what kind of Persona she possessed. Did Mitsuru house a Persona too?

As she pondered more into her questions, she noticed that the train arrived at her stop. She stepped off of it and walked to her dorm, her music going strong.

~*~

Yukari looked up from reading a magazine and saw Kotone entering the lounge. “There you are! I was waiting for you down here. Ikutsuki-san’s already here, so let’s get going.” Kotone nodded and followed the pink-clad girl upstairs. When they reached a room on the fourth floor, Kotone noticed that this room had more sophisticated equipment. She also noticed that Ikutsuki, Mitsuru, and a silver-haired male student were sitting on the couches.

“Ah, there you are,” Ikutsuki said in relief. “I am glad that you’re okay, Kotone. I wasn’t sure what I would do if anything were to happen to you. Please, have a seat.” Kotone made her way to the couch and sat between Mitsuru and Yukari. “Oh, before we begin. I believe you two haven’t met yet, but this is Akihiko Sanada, a third-year who resides here.”

“How ya doin’?” Akihiko grinned and nodded to Kotone. His gray eyes brimmed with confidence as he had his school jacket over his arm. He wore a red sweater vest and black gloves.

“It’s very nice to meet you.” Kotone nodded back. So this was the boxing champion she heard about.

“Okay, let me start off by asking you this.” Ikutsuki began, clearing his throat. “Would you believe me if I said that a day consists of more than twenty-four hours?”

Kotone blinked owlishly. What kind of question was that? “… No?” She managed to squeak.

“I’m not surprised by your reaction,” Mitsuru chuckled behind her manicured hand. “However, you have already experienced this truth firsthand.”

“You mean… that night where I was running late?”

Mitsuru nodded. “You must have noticed the signs… The streetlights were out, nothing was working, and there were coffins everywhere… Didn’t it feel like you were in a different time?” Kotone nodded. “That’s the Dark Hour – a time period hidden between one day and the next.”

“… Hidden?” Kotone didn’t understand the wording.

“I guess it’s more like something people aren’t aware of,” Ikutsuki clarified. “But, the Dark Hour does exist. It occurs each night at midnight. It’ll happen tonight, and every night to come.”

“Normal people don’t realize it since they’re all sleeping in their coffins,” Akihiko said. “But, that’s not what makes the Dark Hour so interesting.” He began to smirk. “You saw those creatures, the Shadows. They only appear during the Dark Hour and attack anyone not in a coffin. It’s our job to defeat them. Sounds exciting, huh?”

Kotone couldn’t agree with him and slightly sunk into her seat. Thankfully, Mitsuru came to her rescue.

“Akihiko! Why are you always like that?” She glared at her fellow third-year. “You just got hurt the other day!” Akihiko returned with a glare of his own towards the red head.

Ikutsuki attempted to defuse the spat. “Now, now. He does his work well.” Satisfied, the boxer stopped his glaring contest. The chairman cleared his throat and returned to the main topic of conversation. “Long story short, we are the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, or SEES for short. On paper, we are classified as a school club. But in reality, this group is dedicated to defeating the Shadows. Mitsuru is the leader. I’m the club advisor.”

“A Shadow feeds on the mind of its prey; the victim becomes a living corpse.” Kotone shuddered a bit, but Mitsuru continued. “They’re responsible for most of the incidents on the news, if not all of them.”

“So… how do you fight them? With the… uhm, Persona?” Kotone asked.

“You catch on.” Ikutsuki nodded as he smiled. “Although rare, there are those that can function during the Dark Hour. Some may even awaken to a power that enables them to fight the Shadows. That’s ‘Persona’ – the power you used the other night. The Shadows can only be defeated by Persona users. This means it’s all up to the four of you.”

Kotone looked at her dorm mates. She already assumed that Yukari is one, but learned that Mitsuru and Akihiko were Persona users as well. How long have they battled the Shadows?

Then, Mitsuru revealed a silver briefcase and placed it on the coffee table and unlocked it. It contained a red armband with SEES embroidered on it, a white belt with an attachable holster and a gleaming silver gun. Kotone stared at the contents.

“What the Chairman is trying to say is, we want you to join us. We’ve prepared an Evoker for you. We’d like for you to lend us your strength.”

Kotone kept her gaze on the Evoker. She then looked around to her dorm mates once again. They looked at her and waited for her answer. Even the Chairman was doing the same. She looked back down into the contents of the case. She already came to the conclusion that life wouldn’t be the same. And now, she wondered what would happen if she didn’t come to Port Island. Would Yukari even still be here? How many people would have died that night? How much more would in the coming nights?

‘I chooseth this fate of mine own free will.’

She recalled the contract she signed. Was that tied to this as well? She closed her eyes and made her decision.

“Uhm...” Kotone then opened her eyes and everyone held their breath. “… Okay. I’ll join.”

Yukari was the first to sigh in relief. “I was afraid that you were gonna say no… Welcome aboard, Kotone-chan!” She gave her new friend a smile.

“Thank you…” Kotone couldn’t help but smile back. From this point on, she chose to fight and she won’t be alone. She would help the others, as a member of SEES.

“Thank you very much, Kotone,” Ikutsuki smiled. “Now, regarding your room accommodations... Why don’t you stay in the room you’re in? I don’t know what the hold up was, but I guess everything worked out just fine.”

“Huh? But wasn’t that--” Yukari had to stop herself. “Er, nevermind...”

~*~

Several hours later, the Dark Hour was in effect. Kotone tried to ignore it as she was falling asleep. However, she sensed a presence nearby...

“Hi, how’re you?”

Kotone opened her eyes and looked over and saw the boy that had her sign the contract. She gasped and immediately sat up in her bed. The boy was just standing next to the foot of her bed, unperturbed.

“How did you get in here…?!” Kotone tried to keep her voice down.

“I’m always with you.” The boy chuckled. “Soon, the end will come. I remembered, so I thought I should tell you that.”

Kotone blinked in confusion. “The end…?”

“The end of everything.” His eyes started to look downcast. “But, to be honest, I don’t really know what it is.”

Kotone tilted her head. The end of everything…? What exactly did that mean?

“Oh, it looks like you’ve awakened to your power.” The boy commented. “And an unusual power too. A power that takes many forms, yet it is bound by none. It may prove to be your salvation, depending on where you end up.”

Kotone tried to grasp what the boy was talking about but failed to understand. This seemed to be a recurring thing lately.

“Do you remember when we first met?” The brunette nodded. “I expect you to honor your commitment. I’ll always be watching…” As the boy smiled, he vanished into darkness.

That night, Kotone had a harder time falling asleep.


	5. Exploration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 3, the original story and characters belong to Atlus.  
> I am a fan who is not looking to make profit from this work.  
> This work is created for entertainment only.

The next morning, Kotone and Yukari arrived at the school gate together. Kotone tried her best to pay attention to her friend, but she was yawning. The late night chat with the strange boy was stuck in the back of her mind. The end of everything…

“Kotone-chan? Earth to Kotone-chan!”

“Huh? What?” Kotone looked around as she lowered her hand from her mouth.

“C’mon, wake up, sleepyhead,” Yukari teased. “Anyway, thanks for helping us. With Akihiko-senpai injured, I was really uneasy about working alone with Mitsuru-senpai…”

“Wait… Is Akihiko-senpai okay?” Now that Kotone thought about it, he didn’t look injured last night.

“I think he said something about how he injured his arm when the dorm was attacked. I wonder when that’s gonna heal.” Yukari pondered out loud. “Though, he said it wasn’t a major injury.”

“For something he thinks that isn’t major, Mitsuru-senpai thought otherwise, huh,” Kotone said, yawning again.

“… Yeah, I guess…” Yukari looked away from her friend.

~*~

The school day came to an end and both girls were thankful for it.

“I thought I was gonna fall asleep in there…” Yukari yawned. Kotone mimicked her as well with a ‘mmhmm’.

Suddenly, Mitsuru entered their classroom and approached the two. “Can I have a word with you two?” Both second-years looked at each other and then nodded. “Come to the room on the fourth floor when you get back to the dorm. There is something important that you need to hear but I’ll save the details for later. See you there.” As soon as she was finished, she promptly turned around and left.

“That was fast…” Kotone tilted her head towards Mitsuru’s prompt exit.

“She’s probably busy with things like Student Council, unlike us,” Yukari said coldly. Kotone blinked at the sudden change in attitude.

“Woooo, Yuka-tan! Do I sense hostility?” Both girls looked up and noticed Junpei nearby, who overheard the conversation.

“It’s not that I don’t like her, it’s just…” Yukari tried to think of a reason, but gave up and groaned. “Never mind… Let’s go, Kotone-chan…” Kotone looked concerned but nodded as the two left Junpei behind.

When the girls reached the Iwatodai Strip Mall, they stopped by a vending machine to get drinks. Yukari finally broke the silence between them.

“About earlier, it’s not that I don’t like her or anything, you know?”

“Oh, about Mitsuru-senpai?” Kotone asked as she took a sip from her iced coffee.

“Yeah…” Yukari sighed. She then looked annoyed. “Why does Junpei always have to talk about stuff that isn’t any of his business? And he says it all in the creepiest, most perverted way. He’s like the poster boy for sexual harassment!”

Kotone blinked but continued to listen to Yukari’s complaints. The two started to head back to the dorm with varying small talk.

~*~

As the two girls entered the Command Room, both Mitsuru and Akihiko were already there.

“Welcome back.” Mitsuru greeted.

“We were waiting for you two. There’s someone I wanna introduce.” Akihiko said as he started to walk over to the door. Kotone and Yukari looked at each other. There was another candidate so soon? “Hey, hurry up,” He said to someone further down the staircase when he stepped outside of the Command Room.

“Hold your horses, this thing’s freakin’ heavy…” A familiar voice grunted. The sound of something large on wheels was being dragged from another floor. Then, the sound of footsteps going up to the fourth floor could be heard. Kotone then looked at Yukari, whose eye began to twitch.

As Akihiko stepped back into the Command Room, so did a very familiar face.

“Hehe, what’s up!” Junpei greeted the room.

“Oh Jun-“

“Junpei?! What is HE doing here?!” Yukari blurted out, cutting Kotone’s greeting.

“Oh, you two already know him? Then again, he does share your class,” Akihiko said. “Anyway, he’ll be staying here as of today.”

Yukari was taken back. “You gotta be kidding me, Senpai! There’s no way that he-“

“Actually,” Akihiko began. “I bumped into him the other night. He does have potential, but he only awakened to it recently. So, I told him about us and he agreed to help.” Junpei nodded enthusiastically in the background.

“YOU have the potential?!” Yukari wore a deadpan look on her face, refusing to believe what was happening.

“I would have never guessed.” Kotone chirped, wary of Yukari’s increasing agitation.

“He found me cryin’ like a baby at the convenience store, surrounded by a bunch of coffins,” Junpei said as his face scrunched up at the memory. “I don’t remember much… But man, that’s embarrassing!”

“Uh-huh.” Yukari still didn’t want to believe the fact that Junpei was also a Persona user.

“But man, I was shocked to find out about you guys. I had no idea.” Junpei mused, nodding towards his classmates in particular. He then grinned. “Glad I’m not the only one. It could get kinda lonely, you know. I also bet that you’re absolutely stoked havin’ me here!”

“Huh?” Yukari’s deadpan expression changed to uncertainty. “Er… yeah.”

Kotone only chuckled nervously, not entirely sure how to react to the news. “Let’s do our best, Junpei-kun.” She nodded with a smile.

“You can count on me, Koto-tan!” Junpei’s grin grew bigger, holding out his hand for a high-five from Kotone. The bewildered brunette only looked at his hand curiously.

“Well, that’s enough with introductions.” Akihiko finally spoke up. “I think it’s time…”

“Huh? Time for what?” Kotone asked. Just as she finished, Ikutsuki walked into the room.

“Now that everyone’s here, I would like your undivided attention.” The chairman began, clearing his throat. “For a long time, Mitsuru and Akihiko were the only Persona users we had. Recently, that number jumped to five, including Yukari, Kotone and now Junpei.” At the mention of his name, Junpei let out a ‘sweet!’ and a grin. “Therefore, starting tonight at midnight, I would like to commence the exploration of Tartarus.”

~*~

“Tartarus? Weird name, that sounds like toothpaste.”

Junpei commented on the name as the Persona users were out walking to their destination. When asked about accompanying them, Ikutsuki commented that since he was not a Persona user, he’ll stay in the dorm. Kotone became mildly curious as to why Ikutsuki was unable to summon a Persona, but was able to function during the Dark Hour.

“You haven’t seen it yet, Junpei?” Yukari asked, only to receive a raised eyebrow from the capped teenager.

“As the Chairman said, it only appears during the Dark Hour.” Mitsuru said.

“Just like the Shadows,” Akihiko added. “Interesting, huh? It’s the perfect place for us to train. You can think of it as a Shadow nest.”

“Whoa… their nest, huh?” Junpei looked excited as he hefted the weight of his weapon of choice, a two-handed sword. “I got your backs!”

“I’m not so sure about that…” Yukari lowered her brow while readjusting the position of her quiver and the bow on her back.

Kotone fiddled with her SEES armband as she looked at the end cap of the weapon in her hand, a naginata. She never participated in physical and demanding activities, let alone using something such as a pole arm. It was fairly heavy too, given the weight of the blade in its sheath. The brunette felt like she needed all the training she could get.

The teenagers finally arrived at their destination, which was the front of Gekkoukan High School. Then, Akihiko pulled out his red cell phone and observed it.

“This is it?!” Junpei exclaimed, feeling let down. “Why here?”

“Just wait a minute,” Akihiko said, not lifting his head up from his phone. “It’s almost midnight.”

After a tense moment, Akihiko’s phone turned off, followed by the street lights. The atmosphere returned to its eerie green glow and blood dripped everywhere. All of a sudden, the building of Gekkoukan High started to shift and change its appearance. Extra parts of the building jutted out, while other parts contorted. The building itself continued to go up into the dark green sky. Kotone and Junpei looked on in astonishment while the other three watched on with a calm composure.

When it finished its construction, the building looked nothing like Gekkoukan High.

“This is Tartarus, the labyrinth that reveals itself during the Dark Hour.” Mitsuru said, unfazed.

Junpei’s jaw hung open. “Labyrinth…?! What’re you talking about?! What happened to our school?”

Mitsuru ignored his question. “Once the Dark Hour passes, everything returns to normal.”

“This is the ‘nest’ you were talking about…?” Junpei pressed on with his questions. “But why? Why’d our school turn into a giant tower?!”

Mitsuru chose to stay silent, looking away from him.

“… You don’t know the answer, Mitsuru-senpai?” Mitsuru shook her head to Junpei’s question.

“I’m sure it’s complicated.” Yukari spoke up.

“Maybe now we’ll find out.” Akihiko started to smirk. “Mitsuru and I have only gone in to take a peek. This will be our first time exploring it. Exciting, isn’t it?” He directed that question to Kotone in particular.

“Uhm… I guess…” Kotone muttered with a slight discomfort in her tone.

“Akihiko.” Mitsuru once again came to Kotone’s rescue, with a stern tone in her voice. “I respect your enthusiasm, but you won’t be accompanying us today.”

“Yeah, I know…” Akihiko said, defeated. “You don’t have to remind me.”

As the group entered the building, Junpei looked around eagerly. Kotone looked around as well and It looked pretty normal to her…

“This is only the entrance,” Mitsuru said. “The door to the labyrinth is right at the top of those stairs.”

“First, we’ll have you three get a feel of this place. Why don’t you have a look around?” Akihiko suggested.

“What?! By ourselves?” Yukari exclaimed.

“We’re not asking you to go very far,” Mitsuru reassured the pink archer. “I will also be feeding you information from here.”

“We’re also going to appoint a field leader to make any necessary decisions.” Akihiko said as he began to contemplate who should take that role.

“For real…?” Junpei asked as his eyes began to glint with excitement. “One of us?! Oh, me! Me, me, me! Pick me!”

Akihiko groaned a bit. Junpei was the newest of the recruits and while enthusiastic, he also looked reckless. Then the boxer looked at Yukari. Being the one who’s been in SEES the longest of the three, she was headstrong but unsure. She had a hard time summoning her Persona too. And then there’s Kotone. Akihiko recalled the night when the dorm was attacked. He remembered Kotone being scared but despite that, she took the plunge and saved everyone and the dorm that night. Her demeanor was modest as well as cautious, and yet she was willing to do what was necessary for the sake of others. To Akihiko, there was really one clear choice.

“Kotone, you’re in charge.” Akihiko said as he looked at the brunette. Kotone blinked once and her eyes widened in surprise.

“M-me?!” Kotone squeaked as she pointed to herself. Was that why Akihiko egged her on earlier? Was he testing her? And from the look on Akihiko’s face, he was not surprised to see her react to this.

“Wh-wha-?! But she’s a girl!” Junpei protested. Mitsuru glared at him while Yukari smacked his head from behind, almost knocking off his cap. Kotone began to look down as she wondered about her capability...

“Just letting you know that she HAS fought them before.” Yukari said, not letting up her glare.

“S-she has…? Seriously?” Junpei started to back off.

“True, but there’s another reason.” Akihiko said as he looked at both Yukari and Junpei. “You two,” He began as he pulled out his own Evoker to prove a point. “Can you summon your Persona without any difficulties, like she can?”

 _/Like I can? Oh… then Akihiko-senpai must’ve known about that night/,_ Kotone thought. / _But wait, why me? He must have noticed how frightened I was that night!/_ Her brow lowered but she kept her agitation in check. Now was not the time to lose her cool. There were more important things going on right now.

“Y-yeah! Of course I can, Senpai!” Junpei said, trying to stand tall.

“I think so…” Yukari said, the tone in her voice uneasy.

“These are Shadows we’re talking about here.” Akihiko said bluntly. “You need to use your Persona. Without them, you’re screwed.”

“I’m aware of that.” Yukari acknowledged, her will beginning to steel itself.

“Alright, let’s head inside. You ready, Kotone?”

Kotone took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. This was it. “I am.”

~*~

As the trio explored the first floor of Tartarus and learned how to engage the Shadows, Kotone recollected the words of Igor before the trek. She managed to find the Velvet Room once again, but curiously, the door was invisible to everyone else. When she inquired about it, Junpei simply said that she just 'zoned out for a minute'.

‘ _I’ve been waiting for you, my dear. The time has come for you to wield your power. The tower you are about to venture into… How did it come to be? For what purpose does it exist? Eh, regrettably, you are not yet capable of answering these questions. That is why you must be made aware of the true nature of your power. It is like the number zero – empty, but holds infinite possibilities.’_

While engaged with a Shadow that looked like a blob with claws and a blue mask, Junpei became reckless and got hurt. Kotone realized that Orpheus only utilized fire skills, but she knew another way to help him. With the Evoker pressed into her temple, she pulled the trigger.

“Pixie!”

A little blue humanoid creature with sparkly wings appeared. The aptly named Pixie used her ability to heal Junpei’s injuries, which surprised him.

“Wh-wh-wha-?! Kotone, did you just-?!”

“Hey, pay attention!” Yukari barked as she managed to overcome her apprehension and summoned her Persona, Io. The wind skills she used ripped apart the Shadow into nothingness.

“When did you learn to do that, Koto-tan?!” Junpei exclaimed.

“He does have a point, Kotone-chan. How are you able to call a different Persona?” Yukari questioned her friend as well.

“I’m… not sure…” Kotone scratched the back of her head in response. While they were fighting the enemies, it was like that certain Persona emerged from her mind.

‘ _You are able to possess multiple Personas and summon them as needed.’_

~*~

Kotone was exhausted, out of breath, her body ached, and her head throbbed. If that was only a preview, then expeditions were going to be tough on all of them.

“Welcome back. So, how was it?” Mitsuru asked. From the looks of the trio, especially Kotone, she didn’t really need to ask.

“… Exhausted.” Kotone uttered an answer.

“Wow, I never knew I had that kinda power.” Junpei beamed, but then looked tired. “But damn, I’m beat.”

“That’s ‘cause you were bouncing around like a little kid.” Yukari said, her eyes drooping.

“You look pretty tired yourself, Yuka-tan.”

“… I’m still trying to catch my breath, actually.”

“That’s the effect of the Dark Hour, you’ll become fatigued more easily.” Mitsuru said. “Don’t worry though, you’ll adapt.”

Kotone mentally slumped. She was not looking forward to having to climb this damn tower. But more importantly, they have school tomorrow and she needed all the sleep she could get.

The life of a schoolgirl and a Persona user would prove to be a difficult journey for Kotone.


	6. Daily Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 3, the original story and characters belong to Atlus.  
> I am a fan who is not looking to make profit from this work.  
> This work is created for entertainment only.

The days had passed by with much news in the air. Mitsuru was revealed to be the new Student Council President and Akihiko relayed to Kotone about the equipment they would need for Tartarus expeditions. Officer Kurosawa appeared intimidating at first, but he was an honest man and trusted the members of SEES.

Kotone also took advantage of her free time and explored Port Island to see what changed, which many things had. There was one place that she refused to go near, however. It wouldn’t matter how long the scenic route would take, as long as she avoided it. Too many painful memories were associated with that place and Kotone couldn’t afford to stop and reminisce.

Her life would soon be busier in the coming weeks. Recently, Kotone and Junpei started to hang out and would chat over ramen. They had a few things in common and she was becoming used to him. Even his enthusiasm was starting to be contagious. A part of her hoped that said enthusiasm would rub off onto her for Tartarus. The only thing that Kotone would frown upon was Junpei’s perverted nature.

Speaking of Tartarus... Despite Kotone’s reservations about having to fight those things, she affirmed to herself that doing nothing would not help her or everyone else. She made it a habit of venturing out to the tower whenever the party could go. Fortunately, everyone began to acclimate to the Dark Hour and learned how to wield their weapons and Personas. For Kotone, she gained a few new ‘masks’ during the trips. She also developed a habit to show off these new Personas. What she didn’t notice was Junpei’s growing irritation, but he hid that pretty well.

During one particular Friday morning at school, Kotone overheard a conversation as she was switching out her shoes.

“Is it just me, or have there been more weird people around lately?”

“You’re talking about that Apathy Syndrome, right? My neighbor has that… it’s so freaky and gross.”

Kotone had learned what Apathy Syndrome truly was from Mitsuru. It was the state a person would be in after the Shadows attacked them. They appeared to lose the will to do anything, much less live. The Shadows did not kill their victims but would leave them as walking corpses. Those people were known to SEES as the Lost.

“Sometimes I think I might have that and it depresses me.”

“Maybe you just need some exercise. Oh yeah! The athletic clubs are accepting new members! Maybe I should join one.”

Kotone made note of that as she hurried to her class. Being in a club that would encourage exercise would be beneficial. It would certainly help her prepare physically for Tartarus, especially since she never joined a sports club before.

Later in the afternoon, Kotone left her class when the final bell rang. Guided by passerby students, she arrived at the hallway where various clubs were busy with their activities. Kotone walked forward to the door that led to the field where the girls’ tennis club was. A piece of paper was taped to the door and it read, ‘Girls’ Tennis Club seeking new members! No experience necessary!’.

Kotone had a vague idea how tennis worked. She tried to watch a match before on TV, but couldn’t get behind the monotony of the game. Maybe it was better if she actually played it herself. As she opened the door and found the team adviser, Kotone officially joined the club.

“So, you all have a new teammate,” the adviser known as Ms. Kanou gathered up the team. “This is Kotone Shiomi from class 2-F. Everyone be nice to her, okay?”

Kotone bowed slightly to her new teammates and smiled. “It’s very nice to meet you all.” Her greeting was well received with smiles, waves, and thumbs up. The atmosphere was rather friendly.

“Um, who was the leader for the second-years?” Ms. Kanou asked.

“That would be me.” A keen-looking girl with long black hair in a ponytail spoke up.

“Oh good. I’ll leave the rest to you then.” Ms. Kanou said as she giggled. “I don’t really know what I’m supposed to do here anyway.” She turned around and left the field. As soon as she was completely out of sight, some of the teammates rolled their eyes.

“’I really don’t know anything! Tee-hee!’” A girl with short hair commented in a mocking voice.

“Ha! That sounds exactly like her!” A tanned member spoke. “She’s too old to try to act cute like that.”

“C’mon, let’s get back to practice!” The keen-looking student barked as the other teammates scrambled. She then turned to Kotone. “You’re Kotone-san, right? I’m Rio Iwasaki, a junior like you. I’m in charge of the juniors in this club, so don’t hesitate to ask me anything.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Rio-san. I’ll try my best.” Kotone smiled. Yukari had managed to get her to stop using the last names of her classmates so formally.

“That’s the spirit!” Rio smiled back. “Today we’re only going to do basic exercises, so jump on in and keep up as much as you can.”

While her teammates groaned, Kotone was surprised but agreed to join in as she shed off her school jacket and her mp3 player.

~*~

A few days passed by without incident as Kotone explored more of Port Island. She eventually befriended an old couple who ran a bookstore and also came across one of her classmates who transferred from France. So far, she met interesting people and felt bonds being forged.

One evening, Kotone came back to the dorm after spending the afternoon with the old couple.

“Where have you been?”

Kotone almost didn’t notice Akihiko looking at her and she removed her earphones. “… I was out doing stuff.”

“Is that so,” Akihiko commented as he fixed a stern look on his face. “… Y’know, you better be training while I’m out.”

Kotone raised her eyebrow as she frowned. _/_ _What’s with him_ _?/_ “….. We have.”

“If anything happens, it’ll be you guys who have to deal with it.”

“… I know.” Kotone said as she retreated back to her room. Sometimes, Akihiko was one of the most difficult people to talk to. When they do small talk, he mostly talked about training and being bored due to his present circumstances. Kotone also noticed that he did not seem to know how to talk to girls, much less notice them when they were talking to him. This was especially true with his fan club, but she couldn’t really blame him for that. Whenever Akihiko did talk to her in the morning, Kotone could’ve sworn that some girls would glare at her with such resentment.

~*~

Another school day passed, but Kotone had business with Mitsuru. Earlier in the day, she was approached by the third-year with a request. Kotone spent her afternoon class thinking what that would be.

When Mitsuru returned to her class, she then proffered her request that surprised Kotone.

“… You want me in the Student Council?”

“I apologize if it’s sudden,” Mitsuru said. “But it’s not like you have to participate in every activity. Just come to the Student Council room when you have time.”

“Uh… okay.” Kotone nodded.

“Thank you, Shiomi.” Mitsuru smiled. “I’m glad you can understand, especially since you are the field leader. Being President is very time-consuming, so I would like additional help available in the event of an emergency.”

Kotone let out a nervous chuckle but smiled. As Mitsuru left the class to return to the Student Council room, the barrette-clad girl was instructed to meet with the faculty adviser first. When that was done, she went to the Student Council room and Mitsuru introduced her.

“Kotone-kun, huh…” One particular student approached Kotone. He was tall and lanky with his dark hair combed back. “I’m Hidetoshi Odagiri. I supervise the Disciplinary Committee.”

Another student approached Kotone. She appeared meek but was very polite. “I’m Chihiro Fushimi, the Treasurer. I’m a first-year and, um…” Chihiro started to fidget as she adjusted her glasses. “I-I’m still learning the ropes, so please… Be patient with me.”

“It is very nice to meet you all,” Kotone greeted as she bowed slightly. This was one habit that Yukari couldn’t get her to kick. “I’ll try my best.”

While Chihiro appeared receptive, Hidetoshi thought otherwise. “… I would certainly hope so.”

Kotone blinked owlishly as Hidetoshi sized her up. She heard rumors of him being a real hard-ass and that he had a tendency to disapprove of students who chose to break the school rules.

“You must be talented if the President hand-picked you. Nice to meet you.” Hidetoshi then grinned.

The rest of the meeting passed by without incident as Mitsuru went over the duties. Kotone thought at first the Student Council would be dreadful, but quickly learned that it would not be so bad. Even Chihiro joined and she was an underclassman. When Kotone was a first-year, being in Student Council was one of the things she wouldn’t consider.

~*~

Later in the week, the trio of Kotone, Junpei and Yukari were heading towards Tatsumi Memorial Hospital after classes were over for the day. Junpei was tasked by Akihiko to retrieve a couple things and the girls chose to tag along. Junpei was annoyed at first, but he couldn’t say no to Yukari of all people.

When they reached the room where the boxer was supposed to be in, they met someone else instead. The unfamiliar man was wearing a dark maroon pea coat and his beanie hid his unkempt brown hair. His shifty eyes landed on the trio, but he kept his silence.

“Uh… is Akihiko-senpai...” Junpei began to ask, unnerved by the stranger’s glower. “In this room… by any chance…?”

As if it was like he was summoned, the third-year entered the room.

“What are all of you guys doing here?” Akihiko asked. He was more surprised to see Yukari and Kotone than Junpei.

“Uhm… we just came to see you since Junpei-kun told us that you were gonna be here.” Kotone said. Actually, she was going to her tennis practice instead, but Rio had other things to take care of.

“But it doesn’t look like anything’s wrong with you…” Yukari spoke up.

“I’m just here for a check-up,” Akihiko said nonchalantly.

“Is that it, Aki?” The stranger finally spoke up.

“Yeah, thanks.” Akihiko nodded.

The man scoffed. “I don’t have time for this shit.” He grumbled as he got up and started to head towards the door. However, he stopped when he caught Kotone’s line of sight.

“You…”

“H-huh? Me?” Kotone had a look of confusion and pointed her index finger at herself. She felt like she was going to shrink under his intense eyes.

“… Never mind.” The man turned his head and left the room. Kotone wanted to ask what that was about but chose to say nothing instead.

“W-who was that…?” Junpei asked with fear instilled in his voice.

“A friend from school… sort of,” Akihiko’s voice trailed at the end but picked back up. “Hey, Junpei, did you bring what I asked?”

“Sure did, Senpai!” Junpei beamed as he handed a few pieces of paper to him.

“Sorry for the trouble.” Akihiko nodded as he smirked. “Alright, let’s get going!” He exclaimed as he rotated his left arm.

“H-hey, you shouldn’t be moving your arm…” Junpei said with concern in his tone.

“It’s nothing,” Akihiko once again played it cool. “I’ve wasted enough time. I need to get back to my training.”

“By the way, Senpai, why boxing?” Yukari asked. Kotone was somewhat curious as well, but she found it difficult to talk to him. Whenever she did, the boxer would just encourage her to train more and that was it.

“You mean, why did I choose that sport?” Akihiko asked and Yukari nodded. “Well… It’s not the sport itself I like; I just wanted to learn how to fight.” His voice trailed off once again. “I know what it’s like to feel powerless… And I don’t want to feel that way again.” This time, his voice carried a degree of sadness. Kotone was mentally taken back at this side of her upperclassman.

“Besides,” Akihiko’s voice picked back up again. “I’m curious to see how strong I can get. It’s like a game, only I’m competing against myself.” The confidence returned and Kotone would not be surprised if he decided to jog to the dorm instead of walking with them.

“That’s an interesting way of looking at it,” Junpei commented. “Y’know, I’m into games too…”

“Yeah, video games,” Yukari emphasized on the video part and it prompted the capped teenager to defend himself.

However, Junpei’s words fell on deaf ears as Akihiko began to stare at nothing in particular. Kotone can tell that something was weighing him down, but she couldn’t bring herself to ask him about it. There was a lot more to him than she thought.

The boxer noticed Kotone’s stare. “Oh, Kotone. Are you curious about your strength too? It’s been a few weeks so far, but I think you can tell how much stronger you’ve gotten if—“

And there he went once again. Kotone decided to stop him and her classmates’ banter long enough to suggest going back to the dorm.


	7. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 3, the original story and characters belong to Atlus.  
> I am a fan who is not looking to make profit from this work.  
> This work is created for entertainment only.

It was time for the afternoon class and Kotone attempted to take notes of the lecture given out by Mr. Ekoda. However, something else had occupied her mind.

A few nights ago during the Dark Hour, the mysterious little boy appeared out of nowhere again. That time, he warned Kotone that there would be a full moon in a week. Furthermore, she would encounter one of ‘them’ on the same night. Before she could ask what that meant, the boy disappeared. He also promised to see her again after the ordeal was over.

Kotone thought about that night. What would happen on the full moon? And what did he mean by ‘them’? Was something bad going to happen?

~*~

It was a Friday and Ms. Toriumi told Kotone that she had to join a school committee. Given two choices, she chose the library. In comparison to the frequent activity of the Tennis Club and the hot-headed atmosphere of the Student Council, Kotone could appreciate the easy-going and quiet nature that school libraries offered. After all, she would hide in one all the time during her school years before coming to Gekkoukan.

When she was properly introduced by Ms. Ounishi in the library, Kotone was introduced to a very mature girl with curly brown hair. Before she could introduce herself, a few other students excused themselves out of the library.

“Please don’t think the others aren’t welcoming you,” The mature girl said in an apologetic tone. “They’re just all very busy… Oh! But where are my manners? I’m Saori Hasegawa.”

“I’m very pleased to meet you, Saori-san.” Kotone smiled.

“Heh… There’s no need to be so formal, Kotone-san,” Saori giggled. “I’m a second-year, just like you.”

Kotone couldn’t help but giggle back. “Sorry… I’ve been told that I can be too formal for my own good. I would’ve probably called you by your surname if one of my friends didn’t beat that habit out of me.”

Saori chuckled. “But you’re too young to be doing that sort of thing anyway. When you’re around me, just be natural like you would with anyone else. Okay?”

“Uh… I’ll try…” Kotone was bewildered by Saori’s casual tone.

“Thank you.” Saori’s smile was genuine. “Oh, I should be explaining our duties to you. We’ll begin by learning how to check out books. Each one has a barcode in the back, so…”

~*~

The next day was the day that the little boy warned Kotone about. There was a full moon tonight. Kotone dedicated her attention for anything unusual during the daytime.

However, the day ended on a normal note.

When Kotone returned to the dorm, she deduced that whatever the boy warned her about would probably happen at night. She chose to wait for whatever was supposed to happen in her room. She studied and worked on her homework in the meantime. After a few hours of nothing unusual, Kotone wrapped up her study session. At the same time, the Dark Hour occurred.

“Maybe it’s nothing…” Kotone concluded as she began to get ready for bed, trying to ignore the green atmosphere. However, before she could remove her neck ribbon, the emergency siren echoed in the entire dorm.

“…..”

~*~

“We’re here!”

“Where is it?! I’ll tear it a new one!”

Kotone, Yukari and Junpei rushed into the Command Room. Mitsuru and Akihiko appeared calm, as usual.

“We’ve detected a Shadow outside of Tartarus.” Mitsuru explained. “We don’t know for sure, but we think it’s another big one.”

Kotone felt a pit in her stomach. _/Another one of those…?!/_

“We have to defeat any we find, as quickly as possible. Most people are not aware the Dark Hour exists. If half the city is destroyed, there will be panic. This is something we must avoid at all costs.” Mitsuru said.

“So all we gotta do is kick some ass, right Mitsuru-senpai?! Well count me in!” Junpei exclaimed. Yukari reacted with an eye roll.

“Akihiko, you stay here and wait for the Chairman.” Mitsuru instructed the boxer.

“Wha-?! Are you kidding?! I’m going!” Akihiko protested.

“You still need to recover,” Mitsuru said, not budging. “You’ll just be a hindrance.” The boxer did not take that well and glared at her. Despite this, she continued. “Have faith in them, Akihiko – they’re ready.”

Sensing that he was not going to win this argument, Akihiko conceded defeat. “… Dammit…”

“Relax, Senpai, I got’cha covered!” Junpei tried to reassure him.

“I guess I got no choice…” Akihiko looked at the barrette-clad girl. “Kotone, I’m putting you in charge.”

“Her again…?” Junpei irritably muttered.

“M-me again? B-but-“

“We’re counting on you, Shiomi.” Mitsuru interrupted Kotone.

“… A-alright…”

~*~

The trio was directed to Iwatodai Station and had to wait for Mitsuru. Junpei remained agitated, but Kotone couldn’t bring herself to ask him what was wrong. Yukari then looked up at the sky.

“The moon’s full…” The archer commented. “But it’s even creepier during the Dark Hour…”

“You’re right, Yukari-chan…” Kotone said as she looked up at the sky as well.

Then, the sound of an engine could be heard by the trio. Soon after, a familiar figure pulled up in a motorcycle.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Mitsuru said as she removed her helmet.

“W-what the…?!” Junpei came out of his irritable funk and looked surprised.

“A motorcycle…?” Yukari said while her eyes inspected the unusual vehicle of Mitsuru’s choice.

“Listen carefully,” Mitsuru began. “Tonight, I will be providing support from here. Everything else is the same. Our target is located inside a monorail, not too far from here. To get there, you’ll have to walk on the tracks.”

“Wouldn’t that be kinda dangerous…?!” Junpei exclaimed.

“Don’t worry, no electronic equipment is operable during the Dark Hour. This includes the monorails as well.” Mitsuru said, prompting Junpei to sigh in relief.

A sudden realization hit the capped teenager, however. “But your bike, Senpai…”

“It’s special.” The redhead smiled. Then her expression became serious again. “Now, if circumstances change, I will notify you immediately.”

“Understood.” Kotone nodded. However, chills started to run down her spine. Nervousness began to take over the brunette once again. Junpei had to pick the worst time to voice his grievances.

“Guess it’s pretty much decided that you’re our leader, huh, Kotone.” Junpei said. “Even tho’ I’m the only guy in the group…”

Yukari glared at him while Kotone looked confused. Before she could finally ask him what was wrong, Mitsuru decided to give him a piece of her mind.

“Whether one is a man or a woman doesn’t factor into it,” She said with ice in her tone. “The responsibility falls to those that have the gift.” Mitsuru added a dangerous glare to his direction. “And let me add, if you ever say or do anything to condescend her because she is a woman…”

“Whoa, whoa! No, no no no no!” Junpei stammered, crumbling under the redhead’s glare. “It’s not like I look down on her or anything…”

Sensing that Junpei was backing off, Kotone spoke up. “W-we should roll out…”

“Huh?” Yukari said, perplexed by her friend’s words. “O-okay, Kotone-chan.”

Kotone thought of what she just said. / _Did I just do a pun…?/_ She mentally smacked herself on the forehead.

~*~

The trail was long, but the trio finally reached the monorail. Kotone noticed that the body of water below them consisted of blood. Just why did the Dark Hour have to have so much blood wherever they went? It was a miracle that the iron stench wasn’t that strong. It was also possible that she may have gotten too used to this.

“This is it… right?” Yukari asked the group.

“Can you all hear me?” The static voice of Mitsuru rang in everyone’s ears.

“Yes, we can hear you clearly, Mitsuru-senpai.” Kotone confirmed.

“We just got here, but I don’t see anything out of the ordinary…” Yukari also confirmed as she scouted the area.

“The readings are definitely coming from that monorail. Proceed with caution and stay together.”

“Got it.” The pink archer said.

“Hehe! My Persona is just beggin’ to be used!” Junpei was eager for this. However, Kotone frowned at the capped teenager’s excitement. _/_ _How can he be so excited for something like this?/_

“Well, we can climb inside with the foothold right here.” Kotone said as she pointed out at the nearby foothold near them.

“Alright, let’s head on in!” Yukari said as she grabbed onto the foothold. Recalling a certain pervert among the party, she glared daggers at the said pervert. “Don’t look up!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Junpei said, annoyed. Then a devilish grin flashed on his face. “But don’t blame me if I happen to catch a glimpse!”

It was Kotone’s turn to glare at the pervert. This guy was starting to become a pain in the ass tonight as her patience with him was hitting a limit.

“Hey, Kotone-chan, what do you say we bury Junpei here and leave him behind?” The pink archer suggested, annoyed with him as well.

“That’s actually not a bad idea, Yukari-chan.” Kotone agreed. A flash of panic suddenly shifted on Junpei’s face as he knew that the barrette-clad girl was being serious.

“Alright, alright!” He shouted in defeat.

“Good job, Kotone-chan!” Yukari complimented as she slipped inside the monorail. Kotone smiled sheepishly as Junpei scrambled up the foothold next.

~*~

Kotone was the last person to climb inside the monorail. Inside of it was steeped in the creepy green atmosphere and red coffins were peppered through the car.

“Whoa, this poor stiff must have been a passenger…” Junpei said. “Guys like them wouldn’t remember a thing, right? Probably for the best…”

Yukari looked around. “Hey, wait a second…”

“What’s wrong, Yukari-chan?” Kotone asked.

“We’re not at the station, but the doors are wide-“

Before Yukari could finish, the doors suddenly closed off, causing the teenagers to suddenly jump. Junpei ran over to one door in attempt to open it, but it wouldn’t budge. “Damn, it won’t open!”

“What’s wrong? What happened?!” Mitsuru spoke up.

“It looks like we’re trapped inside…” Yukari confirmed the situation.

“It must be the Shadow… It knows you’re there. Be ready for anything! Proceed with extreme caution!”

“G-got it!” Kotone responded nervously. She then moved through the first two cars with Yukari and Junpei in tow. All three of them agreed on something: it was too quiet. Where was the target Shadow? Were there suppose to be lesser ones roaming around?

By the time they reached the end of the second car, a small Shadow dropped out of nowhere. It was enough to make both of the girls jump again.

“There it is!” Junpei exclaimed, ready to pounce. However, the Shadow suddenly turned around and retreated into the next car. “Hey! Get back here!”

“Wait!” Mitsuru spoke up, which was enough for Junpei to delay his pursuit. “Something’s not right… The enemy is acting strangely…”

“But if we don’t go after it, we’re gonna lose it!” Junpei protested.

“We should, uhm… be cautious…” Kotone suggested, holding the pole of her naginata close to her.

“I agree,” Mitsuru concurred. “It would be foolish to blindly chase after it.”

Junpei felt that he had enough of being a third wheel. “Fine, I’ll go by myself!” The capped teenager wasted no time in running ahead by himself.

“Junpei! Wait!”

Yukari’s attempts to call him back were cut off by Shadows. Kotone attempted to summon the courage she had and faced them head on.

When they were defeated, Yukari was obviously pissed. “This is just what the enemy wanted…” The archer sighed while her free hand pinched the bridge of her nose.

“We have no choice,” Mitsuru said. “You have to go after him, or you’ll be picked off one by one.”

“Dammit, Stupei! What are you thinking?!” Yukari said with anger in her voice.

“From what I can tell, he’s only a few cars ahead.”

“Okay, we’ll catch up to-“ Kotone was interrupted by more Shadows. Both of the girls yelped in surprise once again.

Yukari shouted, “G-get out of our way!”

Kotone had no choice but to defeat the Shadows again and with the combined might of Orpheus and Io, the reinforcements were wiped out.

“L-let’s go, before it’s too late!” Kotone said as she started to run forward with Yukari. Both girls dodged more Shadows as the creatures tried to slow them down. At this point, Kotone was thankful for the frequent tennis sessions. She and Yukari bobbed and weaved in coordination as the Shadows mostly struck the ground.

As they reached the designated car, they found Junpei struggling against a trio of Shadows. His Persona, Hermes, staved off attacks and tried to fight back with fire, but the enemies started to overwhelm it. Unable to hold them back, the Persona dissipated.

To Junpei’s surprise, bursts of wind appeared to strike back at the enemies. He turned and saw a womanly figure with angel wings controlling the spells.

“Junpei, are you alright?!” Kotone cried out to her friend, her voice laced with concern.

“I got this!” Junpei retorted, his Evoker pressed against his temple as he pulled the trigger. “Take this, you freaks of nature!” Hermes appeared once again and with a quick dash, it eliminated the weakened Shadows. Kotone then dismissed the angelic Persona named Angel.

“See?! That’s what happens when you don’t listen!” Yukari snapped at first, then her expression softened a bit. “So, are you alright?”

“O-of course I am.” Junpei said, looking off the side in embarrassment. “I was doing just fine…”

“Excuse me?!” Yukari glared at her classmate.

Kotone’s brow furrowed at Junpei. There was obviously something that he was not telling her. Before she could say anything to him, Mitsuru immediately spoke up.

“Be careful, you three! I don’t detect any movement, but stay alert!”

Kotone had to back off on Junpei for now. They had yet to reach the target Shadow and the Dark Hour could end at anytime. There was no way of knowing the exact time and time was not on SEES’ side.

Suddenly, the monorail began to move.

“What the?!” Junpei nearly lost his footing. “Why’re we moving?!”

“It seems the monorail is under the enemy’s control.” Mitsuru calmly said.

“Whaddya mean ‘it seems’?!” Yukari on the other hand was losing her cool.

However, Mitsuru’s voice began to carry urgency. “If we can’t stop that thing, it’ll crash into another train!”

“What?!” Kotone shrieked, panic setting in.

“O-oh god! What’re we gonna do?!” Yukari also started to panic.

“Calm down and listen.” Mitsuru said. “I sense a strong presence in the front car. That must be the one we’re after. You’ll have to defeat it to stop the train!”

As the trio started towards the door to the front car, more Shadows appeared.

“What kinda messed up ride is this?!” Junpei exclaimed.

With the electrical powers of the Persona that took the form of a brain, Omoikane helped Io and Hermes dispatch the Shadows. The SEES trio ran forward until they finally reached the front car.

“There it is!” Junpei announced, but was taken aback right away. “What the hell…?!”

Kotone would have done the same thing if the adrenaline wasn’t already at high gear. The large Shadow slouching in front of SEES had a womanly appearance with hair-like scrolls everywhere. She also wore a red mask and a smile.

Then, the train began to pick up more speed.

“Hurry!” Mitsuru thundered.

“I-I got this!” Junpei stammered as he summoned Hermes once again. Junpei’s Persona summoned forth bursts of fire, but the Shadow nullified it with ice surrounding her. Suddenly, the front car’s temperature dropped, slowing down the movements of Hermes.

“Dammit! What the hell is going on?!” Junpei cursed as he watched Hermes disappear yet again after being stuck by the giant Shadow’s ice spells.

Kotone began to shiver. If they don’t act now, the Shadow would end up freezing the front car and it would be able to kill them. The brunette suddenly came to a realization: she was responsible for Yukari and Junpei. She could not allow anything to happen to them. She must stand up!

“… I-it’s the ice! It’s trying to slow us down!” Kotone said, her teeth chattering. She refused to let the cold stop her now.

“But fire isn’t working, Kotone-chan!” Yukari said, looking helpless.

“….. F-fan the flames! Th-that’s what we’ll do!” Kotone said as she processed an idea. “Junpei-kun, help me!” She raised her Evoker and summoned a Persona that appeared as a woman clad in dark fur with cat ears and tail.

“What’s your g-great idea?!” Junpei said as he tried to keep a grip on his own Evoker.

“Yukari’s Persona… can help blow the fire… towards that thing!” Kotone then looked at the cat lady Persona. “Nekomata!”

Nekomata stood her ground and then she let out a cat’s hiss. Fire surrounded the car and the Shadow. As the giant monster attempted to ramp up its power, Kotone then looked at her comrades. “Now, you two!”

“R-right! Koto-tan, you show-off…! Hermes!” Junpei managed to pull the trigger and Hermes appeared once more as it joined in and let loose its fire attacks.

“Help me, Io!” Yukari waited for the right moment as she summoned her Persona. Io utilized her wind skills to sweep the flames and the strategy worked very well as the Shadow began to weaken.

“Got’cha!” Junpei had Hermes jump at the chance and with one swift dash, the Shadow was cut in two by the sharp blades. The giant Shadow dissipated and the front car’s temperature returned to normal.

“Did we make it?!” The boy asked as he tried to catch his breath. He looked out the window and found the answer to his question. “H-Hey! Why’re we still moving?!”

“We’re going too fast!” Yukari cried, panic returning to her voice. “We have to put on the brakes or else…!”

“What are you waiting for?! There’s a train up ahead!” Mitsuru said, her voice unnerved by the situation.

Kotone’s breaths became staggered and panic started to build up once again. Up ahead she could see a few levers that controlled the brakes of the train. Junpei struggled to identify the necessary brake and time was not on their side. Kotone’s mind started to blank out.

With one desperate act, the field leader rushed forward and pushed Junpei aside. She grabbed onto the left brake and pulled it down.

As Yukari screamed, the wheels of the train came to a halt and screeched in the process. Junpei found himself on the floor and held his breath while Yukari fell down. Both of them anticipated the worst, but came to a realization that they were still alive. Both teenagers looked up and saw Kotone sitting on her knees, her head tilted upward.

“W-we did stop… right…?” Junpei asked.

“I-I think so…” Yukari said as she tried to catch her breath.

“Is everyone alright?! Do you read me?” Mitsuru’s voice was shaken as well.

“Uh… Y-yeah we’re okay…” Yukari confirmed as she stood up. “Haha, my knees are shaking…”

“Dude… I’m drenched in sweat!” Junpei said as he tried to breathe. He looked over at Kotone, who was quiet for several moments. “Hey, Koto-tan, you okay?”

Kotone didn’t respond.

“H-hey, Kotone-chan…” Yukari said in attempt to get her friend’s attention.

Kotone’s breathing became erratic.

“I… I…” She looked over to her classmates and tears began to fall. “I… I was so scared…” With the adrenaline worn off, reality came back to her. The frequent battles, Tartarus, leading the group, ensuring their safety, some near-death experiences… This was too much. Kotone cracked on this awful moment and began to cry.

“O-oh crap!” Junpei staggered to his feet and ran over to his friend. “Hey, hey Koto-tan, don’t cry! I’m sorry for being an ass earlier! Uh, dammit, where’s my handkerchief? You don’t mind if it’s been used, do you…?”

Mitsuru overheard the exchange and sighed in relief. “I’m glad you’re all safe… I’m sorry I couldn’t do more on my end. Fortunately, I don’t detect anymore Shadows. You all did a great job, so please come on home.”

~*~

The trip back to the station took a lot longer with the train being even further away from its origin point. Kotone calmed down, but she was still a mess. Junpei carried the SEES leader on his back, out of guilt from earlier events.

“But seriously, Kotone-chan… How did you know which one was the brake?” Yukari asked.

“… Lucky guess…” Kotone mumbled.

“Well, that was one hell of a guess then!” Junpei chimed in. “Anyway, I’m freakin’ hungry! Koto-tan, you want a bite to eat?”

“Hate to break it to you, Junpei, but girls usually don’t get hungry in the middle of the night,” Yukari said. Then, she had a thought. “I wouldn’t mind stopping by a corner store, though.”

“….. Sure.” In truth, Kotone wasn’t hungry. She decided that anything that she does end up with will be eaten tomorrow after she sleeps in.

The boy’s warning came true and the Shadow they faced was a menace. Would these kinds of Shadows keep appearing? Kotone was too terrified to find that answer.


	8. Comrade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 3, the original story and characters belong to Atlus.  
> I am a fan who is not looking to make profit from this work.  
> This work is created for entertainment only.

Sunday afternoon arrived and Kotone did not bother to leave her room, except when she needed to use the bathroom or grab something to eat. She had herself pulled together for the most part, but she still found yesterday’s events to be awful despite Mitsuru singing praises of the efforts of SEES and Kotone’s attempt to stop the train. She still wondered about how she got the correct lever herself. But if it wasn’t for that, Yukari and Junpei wouldn’t be here today.

Kotone decided to hit the books yet again to distract herself. However, someone would knock on her door.

“Hey, Koto-tan! I know you’re in there!” It was Junpei on the other end. Kotone got up from her desk and opened the door.

“Hey, you can’t just hole yourself in here all day just because midterms are coming!” The boy grinned.

“… Midterms are coming already?” Kotone blinked. She cursed at herself for being forgetful. But wait… “How did you know about them, Junpei-kun?”

“Hehe, I wanted to say that I’m on top of things, but well…” Junpei chuckled but then his face soured. “Yuka-tan reminded me.”

“Oh. I’m just distracting myself, nothing more.” Kotone admitted.

“Great! Then that means you wanna kill the rest of the afternoon over at Paulownia Mall?”

“….. But the midterms…”

“Oh, c’mon, Koto-tan! I’ll treat you! Please?!” Junpei started to beg.

Kotone only sighed. “Alright, calm down… Let me get ready first.”

“Score! Meet me in the lobby!” The boy dashed off in glee.

“…” The barrette-clad girl scoffed as she grabbed her orange jacket. Assertiveness was something that only came out once in a great while.

~*~

“So, this is what a café looks like on the inside, Koto-tan…?”

Junpei insisted to Kotone to pick a place for them to have a drink, and Chagall Café was her choice.

“You’ve never come here before?” Kotone looked at her classmate.

“Well, guys can’t really be seen in places like this, so…” Junpei’s voice trailed off in embarrassment. Kotone’s only reaction was her blank stare.

For a little while, the two chatted over different subjects, avoiding any hints of last night’s events. To Kotone, this was probably for the best.

“By the way, are there any guys that you’re interested in?” Junpei asked. “If you’re cool with it, I can totally be your Cupid.”

“Uh-huh,” the brunette said flatly as she took a sip of her coffee.

“Oh, what about Akihiko-senpai?”

Kotone nearly spat out her coffee in shock. “Excuse me?!”

“You know how the girls are all crazy about him, right?” Junpei grinned. “Just imagine- the transfer girl capturing the heart of the boy they all want. Sounds like something out of a manga.”

Kotone delivered a blank stare yet again. She struggled to see Akihiko in a relationship with someone, much less herself. She would say to herself that he was handsome, at least. The poor guy, however, was socially awkward and much preferred to be focused on his training. Kotone wouldn’t know what to do or say around him either other than talk about SEES-related activities or her school life.

“You’re silent, Koto-tan.” Junpei kept his grin. “So you are thinking about it!”

“N-no I’m not!” Kotone stuttered.

“Is your face red? I think it is red!”

“I’m gonna splash my coffee on you if you don’t stop!”

~*~

A week passed by and it was filled with study. Kotone wouldn’t say that she was studious, but she had frequent compliments of how smart she was. Not to mention that other students had said that she was pretty too. That was one thing that Kotone couldn’t agree with, as all through her life she considered herself ‘plain’. She did recall a memory of one of her relatives joking about how she would ‘have to beat the boys back with a stick when she grew up’. Years later, and she didn’t have a use for the stick unless it counted for beating up Shadows.

It was during an afternoon at Hagakure with Junpei that changed that perspective.

“You okay with the special? They can put an extra egg on top if you want.” Junpei said as he offered to buy Kotone’s meal. She wondered why he did this twice in one week, but she wouldn’t complain about free food.

“That sounds nice. Thanks, Junpei-kun.” Kotone smiled.

“Anytime, Koto-tan!” Junpei beamed. Then, the waiter brought in their meals. The savory aroma made Kotone’s stomach rumble. When the two received their bowls, they began to chow down. The capped teenager looked over his shoulder and watched the girl eat.

“You seem to be doing a lot better.”

“Hm?” Kotone stopped with some of the noodles still in her mouth and looked at him.

“I mean, with all that crap going on with school and Tartarus and fighting that half-naked thing last week. You’re so calm… But I mean that in a good way!” Junpei chuckled, but the tone in his voice was heavily laced with concern.

Kotone picked upon on that. “What do you mean?”

“Uh, well…” Junpei hesitated. “Oh wait, you haven’t heard? Damn, I shouldn’t have brought that up…” After several moments of awkward silence, the boy decided to pick his voice back up. “… Okay, I’ll tell you. Just don’t get mad at me, alright? I know how you react to those… kinda things, especially from me.”

Kotone didn’t like where this was going as the frown on her face became apparent.

“Supposedly, there are these photos of you going around in school. They aren’t anything weird; they’re of you in your gym clothes…”

Her face began to heat up and her stomach made knots. What person would do that?!

“There are other girls in them too, but you’re mostly in the center of them, so… I think whoever took those pictures was focusing on you.” Junpei concluded, his face showed clear signs of agitation and worry.

“…. That is just… I mean… Really…?!” Kotone couldn’t find the words to express her disgust.

“Seriously,” Junpei affirmed. “I mean, school is a public place, but still, that’s the same as peeping on you. One of the guys from a different class found it and showed it to me. He was like ‘hey, isn’t this girl from your dorm?’. I took his copy away, but the original’s still out there…” He had a troubled look on his face and sighed.

“…..” Kotone was unsure of how to deal with the news and remained silent. She felt that she should’ve told herself that the rumors that started on the first day of school were going to get worse. So much for a quiet year…

“Don’t you worry, Koto-tan.” Junpei began and Kotone snapped back into reality. “I’ll think of a way to retrieve the original photos. You already got a lot of stuff going on, so don’t worry about that.”

“Uhm, are you sure, Junpei-“

“I’m positive.” Junpei didn’t budge from his decision. “Now, why would anyone want to use those for-“ He had to stop himself and winced. “Oh… Uh, never mind…”

Kotone’s face scrunched up as her appetite was suddenly gone. Just the thought of someone using those photos for THAT purpose made her stomach churn.

~*~

Midterms were coming closer. Kotone just had about enough of waiting for that fateful day. During one afternoon, Kotone had more free time due to everyone else preparing for the midterms. She decided that she needed a distraction, which came in form of Theo. He requested that she would give him a tour of Paulownia Mall. The brunette decided that it wasn’t a bad idea, but she did not anticipate what that afternoon would bring.

“Hm…” Theo studied the shopping mall with excitement in his eyes. “So this is Paulownia Mall. Indeed, it’s exactly as I imagined.”

“Are you excited to be here, Theo?” Kotone asked.

“Pssh! I’m not that easily amused.” Theo chuckled to himself. However, Kotone could tell that his words betrayed him. His golden eyes landed on the central fountain and curiosity permeated. “What is that over there?” Before Kotone could answer his question, he walked over to the fountain to study it. With a shrug, she tagged along.

“An aqueous duct in a place like this….? The dwellers here must get thirsty easily.” Theo commented.

Kotone blinked. “Uh, that’s not it.”

“…..” Theo was silent but then fumbled for another answer. “I-I know its true purpose, of course! Why, it’s meant to wash one’s hands!”

“Uh…” Kotone couldn’t believe what was happening. “That’s not it, either…”

Theo began to pout and his pale cheeks became rosy in embarrassment. “….. I-it was a small joke…” Theo cleared his throat. “So… wh-what is it actually for?”

“Well,” Kotone began. “It’s for scenery.”

“Oh… Th-that’s all? I see…” Theo appeared distraught. However, his eyes caught a display outside the Police box and began to wander over there. He stared at the photographs of wanted criminals and information that was nearby.

“These photographs…” Theo continued to study them in full detail. “Most wanted…? Reward…? Oh, I see… so the concept of subjugation requests is not unknown here.”

Whenever SEES visited Tartarus at night, Kotone would come to the Velvet Room for fusing Personas. However, both Elizabeth and Theo also made subjugation-type requests to Kotone, in exchange for rewards. While her comrades thought it was odd of her to collect pieces of Shadows, they thought nothing of it.

“Not really… We don’t kill them here.” Kotone couldn’t fathom the idea of taking another human’s life, regardless of what they did.

“Oh? In that case, you would only need to capture them alive. Only a skilled hunter could accomplish it.” Theo nodded. “While I would entertain the idea of making such requests to those talented hunters here in this world, my sister and I already have you for such requests.” He nodded with a smile.

“Oh, uh… thanks?” Kotone blinked. She couldn’t summon the nerve to ask what they do with the bounties.

After visiting the front of the nightclub Escapade and Theo’s hopes of entering it fell through, Kotone suggested something that she wouldn’t think much of at first thought.

“Ar….cade?” Theo echoed her suggestion. “Like… a series of arches…?”

Kotone tried to hold in a giggle towards Theo’s child-like innocence, but her smile shown through. Theo took note of it and started to head towards Game Panic. The object he noticed right away was the crane game.

“…’Bird controlling’ game…?” Theo tilted his head. “The things that are inside this case… those are birds?”

Kotone shook her head. “I-it’s just stuffed animals, Theo…” She tried to contain her giggles but failed.

“Hmmmm…” Theo continued to study the case. “Oh! Is this, then, a simulator to practice catching real cranes?”

Kotone couldn’t hold in the giggles at this point. Then, she heard a barrage of coins behind her. She turned around, only to find Elizabeth pouring a sheer amount of coins into the nearby water fountain.

“S-sister!” Theo was surprised to see her out of the Velvet Room.

“Oh?” Elizabeth turned her head towards the two and simply smiled. “I am merely sacrificing some coins. Did you not know?”

“O-oh… uhm…” Theo was flustered while Kotone gawked at the sheer amount of coins.

“… Why are you sacrificing coins, Elizabeth?” Kotone asked.

“It is the nature of these fountain spirits to grant wishes when one sacrifices these coins.” Elizabeth continued to smile.

“Uh… huh.” Kotone blinked again. They were strange people, but very curious.

After Elizabeth was done, Kotone headed back to the door to the Velvet Room with both siblings.

“Thank you very much for this opportunity,” Theo bowed slightly. “Although my sister making her appearance here is surprising…”

“Of course, little brother,” Elizabeth said as she smiled, “I simply cannot let you have all the fun with our guest. Please let me accompany you as well next time.”

“Oh, sure,” Kotone smiled. “If it’s okay with Theo of course.”

“Of course it is,” Elizabeth said before Theo could say anything. It was clear that her presence intimidated him and she would not take no for an answer.

“R-right…” Theo said in defeat. He then managed to find the strength to smile at Kotone. “I would relish the chance to visit this world again. Until next time.”

It was a worthwhile afternoon for the barrette-clad girl.


	9. Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 3, the original story and characters belong to Atlus.  
> I am a fan who is not looking to make profit from this work.  
> This work is created for entertainment only.

Midterms came and went. Kotone maintained her composure through the week and took them head on. When Saturday rolled in, she was relieved that they were over. However, from Junpei’s expression, he was probably more thankful than she was.

“Dude… the week from hell is over!” Junpei exclaimed as he planted his face into his desk.

“It’s not that bad if you actually study…” Yukari mumbled while Kotone chuckled out of nervousness. “So, Kotone-chan, how did you do?”

“Uhm, okay, I guess.” Kotone lamely said.

“You probably did better than him, so either way, I’m sure you did fine.” Yukari grinned while Junpei lifted his head up and scrunched his face.

“Oh yeah,” Kotone said, getting the attention of her classmates. “Akihiko-senpai texted me. He said that once he is cleared from the hospital, he’ll be able to explore Tartarus with us.”

“Ohhhhh, a text from Senpai, eh?” Junpei’s expression changed and he grinned. “Since when did you guys exchange numbers?”

“Huh? H-hey, it’s not like that!” Kotone’s eyebrows knitted down while her cheeks turned slightly pink. “We exchanged numbers ‘cause it’s for SEES business, nothing more.” Junpei couldn’t help but pout.

~*~

“I’m back.”

Akihiko entered the lobby of the Dorm with a cheerful look on his face as he made his way to the underclassmen. All three looked up at him to greet his return.

“Welcome back,” Kotone spoke up first.

“Senpai! I hear you’re fully healed!” Yukari chirped.

“Congrats, man!” Junpei joined in cheerfully.

“I need to catch up on my training,” Akihiko said. “I’ve slacked off for a whole month.” He grimaced at the fact as he placed his school jacket on the table and pulled up a chair across from Kotone.

“Shouldn’t you take it easy, though?” Yukari asked as her eyebrow rose. “You don’t wanna reinjure your arm.”

“I’ve already wasted enough time.” Akihiko refused to budge on his commitment after being limited with his activities for a month. “Besides… we found another Persona-user.”

Kotone blinked. Already?

“We did?! Sweet!” Junpei reacted to the news with glee. “Is it a girl…?”

 _/Really, Junpei-kun?/_ Kotone thought, her face deadpanned.

“Actually, it is,” Akihiko confirmed, which prompted Kotone’s expression to be surprised. “She’s a second-year student who goes to our school. Fuuka Yamagishi… Do you guys know her?”

Kotone was in deep thought. Fuuka wasn’t in the same clubs she was in, so the brunette only shook her head.

“Oh, that girl in 2-E…” Yukari said. “From what I heard, she gets sick a lot. I don’t see her at school very often.”

 _/Oh, so that’s why I didn’t recognize her name/_ , Kotone thought. If they were in at least one of the same clubs, she would be able to remember.

“She was at the same hospital as me. That’s how we found out about her.” Akihiko said, but then he frowned. “But maybe she’s not cut out for battle… I had an Evoker made for her too…”

“What?! We’re giving up on her already?!” Junpei pouted. “I was gonna offer her some private lessons…”

 _/..… Really, Junpei-kun?/_ Kotone sighed. Coincidentally, Yukari did the same.

“Wh-why’re you two looking at me like that?!” Junpei said as he noticed the certain deadpan look on his classmates. “C’mon, I’m a guy! Whaddya expect?!”

“Restraint…?” Kotone suggested.

Yukari started to laugh. “I was thinking the same thing too!”

“Yow, ladies! Retract those claws!” Junpei said, raising his arms up in defense.

“… Whatever.” Yukari grumbled.

Kotone then looked at Akihiko. He dropped out of the conversation right when Junpei developed that lecherous grin. His eyes had that distant gaze that Kotone remembered from the hospital visit. Was there a reason why he took his training seriously? Or maybe he was just concerned about his health?

Akihiko then noticed Kotone looking at him again. This time, he only blinked at her.

Kotone stumbled out of her gaze. “Uh… sorry, Senpai…” She cleared her throat while the boxer raised an eyebrow at her. “Anyway, since the midterms are done and now that Senpai’s able to join us-“

“Ooooo!” Junpei took the chance to get out of the moment of annoying Yukari. “So we can go to Tartarus tonight?!”

“We should go,” Akihiko nodded. “It’s a great opportunity to really get back into my training regime.”

“Uh…” Kotone looked up at Yukari, who only shrugged but didn’t object. “… I guess it’s decided then.”

~*~

A few days passed by and Kotone was seen walking out into the first-floor hallway. She started to slip on her earphones when she bumped into a familiar face. “Hm?” She looked up and saw…

“Hm? Kotone?” Akihiko looked to his side and saw the brunette.

“Oops, sorry, Akihiko-senpai. I wasn’t paying attention.” Kotone tried to pick up her pace and go on her way.

“Hey, wait.” The boxer spoke up and Kotone turned to look at him. “Are you busy this afternoon…?”

Kotone blinked. “Uh… I was going to be, but tennis practice got canceled.” Akihiko noticed the slight irritation from her tone of voice. “Why, you want to head back home with me?”

Akihiko gave it a quick thought. “Okay, then do you mind if we stop by somewhere first? There’s something I’m in the mood for…”

/… _What?/_ Kotone blinked. She was surprised at herself for asking this guy, but what other place did he have in mind?

As they started to head out, Kotone noticed a lot of girls glaring at her. She concluded that they were those fangirls of Akihiko’s. Already annoyed with her previous plan ruined, she ignored them. Fortunately, the boxer was a speedy walker so they were able to leave as soon as they got to the shoe boxes.

Shadows, she was accustomed to. Fangirls, however, was a different story.

Akihiko chose Hagakure as the place to stop by. Kotone certainly didn’t mind this restaurant, but she has come here quite often with Junpei. As soon as the two sat down, Akihiko didn’t bother with the menu. “You’re okay with the special, right?” When Kotone nodded, he turned to the server. “Two extra-large specials, please.”

Kotone was shocked. “Extra-large…?! B-but…”

“I don’t think you’ll have any problems with that much ramen,” Akihiko said, not taking back the order.

 _/All that ramen…! Seriously?! He thinks this is normal…?/_ Kotone internally grumbled. Some day this was turning out to be.

“Physical strength is everything,” Akihiko began as he patiently waited for his meal. “Your skills are truly remarkable, but they won’t be of any use if you get exhausted too easily.”

Kotone blinked. He was that impressed when they were out exploring Tartarus the other night? Half the night, it appeared that he was trying to one-up her when they engaged enemies that were weak to electricity.

“Uh… okay.” Kotone said as they received their meal. She stared at her meal, but eventually, she began to eat. She didn’t like wasting food, especially if it was given to her by other people.

She wasn’t sure how she did it, but she somehow managed to finish her bowl.

“Amazing,” Akihiko complimented. “You completely polished that off.” He finished off his bowl as well.

Kotone groaned a bit and she placed her head face-down on the table. Her stomach groaned as well. She would normally get a medium-sized serving here. But extra-large… That was just too much ramen for her.

“Hey, Kotone, are you up for another restaurant?” Akihiko asked, looking down at the brunette. She shook her head and groaned a bit. “… Are you alright?” She responded with a nod, not lifting her head up. This prompted the boxer to chuckle. “You must have a really small stomach. If you don’t eat right, you’ll never grow stronger.”

Kotone managed to have enough strength to give her senpai a deadpan look. She was already weary of this kind of treatment from him.

“Why are you glaring at me like that?” Akihiko became defensive. “I’m not Junpei- I won’t go easy on you just because you’re a girl. Mitsuru was the one who recommended for you to be our leader and I agree with her.”

“… I know.” Kotone sat up straight and she looked at her senpai. “I’m still getting used to this.”

“Do your best and do a good job, okay, Kotone?” Akihiko looked back at her. “We’re all counting on you. And you’re not the only one who’s trying hard out there.”

Kotone didn’t ask for this. She didn’t ask for this fate. In fact, she didn’t ask for much when she arrived at Port Island. The only thing she could do was nod in affirmation.

“Well, since we are done eating,” Akihiko said as he stood up. “Let’s get a quick jog in to help settle our stomachs.”

By the time they returned to the dorm, Kotone limped to her room. Her calves cramped. Her stomach was in pain. That guy was like a machine.

~*~

A week later in the evening, it was officially June. Everyone switched their winter uniforms for the summer variants. During one evening, all SEES members were hanging out in the dining room. Junpei and Yukari were in the middle of a conversation.

“Hey, Yuka-tan, did you read the post from the message board about the girl that was found by the front gate?” Junpei asked. “Well, apparently there is a rumor that it was an angry spirit from this one ghost story.”

Yukari started to shudder. “H-hey, c’mon… Nobody believes that stuff! … Right?”

“What’s this ghost story about, Iori?” Mitsuru spoke up.

“Wh-wha-?! It’s probably made-up…” The pink archer grumbled.

“I’m interested,” Akihiko chimed in. “Go ahead and tell us.”

“Uh…” Yukari stuck close to Kotone. The brunette blinked and then noticed Junpei with a flashlight, mildly curious how he obtained the object. The lights dimmed and Junpei began his story…

“Good evening. Welcome to “Junpei Iori’s Believe It or Don’t”. There are many strange stories in this world… Tonight, there is one particular story about a maniacal ghost that devours those that wander the school halls late at night!”

Yukari tensed a bit as she held onto Kotone’s sleeve. The third-years remained calm and listened in on the story.

“The other day, a friend of mine- let’s call him Shu. He said to me, ‘Junpei, I saw something strange’. He sounded serious, so I asked him what he’d seen. He said it was about the girl from 2-E… He claimed that he saw her go into the school on the night of the incident. I couldn’t believe it; she doesn’t seem like the kind of girl to be out late at night… But Shu was as white as a sheet! He insisted that it was the truth. And then it hit me… The ghost appeared and tried to make her its dinner!”

Yukari yelped as she gripped on Kotone’s sleeve. Her friend could only reassure her by patting on her hand gently.

“That is why they found her lying on the ground by the school gate! I felt a chill run down in my spine as I broke out in cold sweat!” Junpei began to nod. “Indeed, there are strange tales in this world… Believe it… Or don’t.”

The lights turned back on as Junpei turned off the flashlight. Yukari was scared stiff as she refused to let go of Kotone.

“What do you think, Akihiko?” Mitsuru asked the boxer.

“I think it’s worth investigating.” Akihiko nodded.

“That’s it? Not one word on my frankly amazing performance…?” Junpei looked annoyed but then turned his attention to the pink archer. “Hehe, I didn’t know you’re so scared of ghosts, Yuka-tan. That’s kinda funny.”

Yukari was offended as she removed herself from Kotone’s side. “Hey, watch it!” She huffed. “F-fine then! Let’s investigate this, and I’ll prove that this ghost story is an urban legend! We’ll each ask around for a week.”

“I appreciate that. That story is a bit unnerving.” Mitsuru offered her thanks.

“Huh…?” Yukari looked at the redhead with disbelief.

“Then, I’ll let you guys handle it. Just make sure you sleep with one eye open…” Akihiko teased.

“Whaaa…” She groaned.

Kotone grumbled inwardly. She would figure that the best time she can ask about the rumors was during her club activities.

~*~

To Kotone, sometimes it felt like the world conspired against her.

When she went to tennis practice, the team had a falling out with Rio. There were fewer girls than usual when she got to the field. When it was revealed that the missing members were out on a group date, Rio was infuriated. This further damaged the relationship between the teammates, who eventually walked out.

Kotone felt powerless as she watched the exchange.

Rio noticed the barrette-clad girl was the only member left. “Kotone-san… You’re not going to leave? Sorry, but I want to be left alone.”

Kotone had thought about it but shook her head instead. “Sorry, Rio-san, but I’m not leaving.”

“Hehe… You’re really strange…” Rio chuckled, although it sounded dry.

As they were cleaning up the field, Kotone managed to ask Rio about the ghost story. Unfortunately, Rio wasn’t the kind who would pay attention to these things. And with the other tennis members gone, Kotone’s options were limited.

~*~

The next day, Kotone went to the library. Unfortunately, there weren’t many people that stopped by and Saori revealed that she doesn’t get to hear the rumors. However, she was curious about the ghost story.

Before Kotone could tell her, they were interrupted by a very angry classmate who accused Saori of messing around with her boyfriend. That boyfriend was revealed to be the same guy that asked Saori out for karaoke.

Kotone defused the argument after the girl slapped the librarian. She wished that she’d listen to the warning bells about the guy from the other day, but even then, Saori would brush it all off the same.

“Oh… Sorry for the commotion, everyone…” But the students that were in the library rushed out. Saori sighed to herself and turned to Kotone. “I’m sorry that you had to see that, Kotone-san.”

“That was not okay,” Kotone said, greatly annoyed by the events that just transpired. “Do you need an ice pack or…?”

“N-no… That’s okay… Really…” Saori’s eyes said otherwise as they started to tear up.

Kotone’s options became even narrow.

~*~

Hanging this potential gold mine of information onto the Student Council, Kotone attended the meeting the next day.

Unfortunately, Hidetoshi was accusing other members of the Council and it all broke out into an intensive argument over the investigation of who left a cigarette butt in the boy’s bathroom.

“How many times do I have to explain? It’s like I’m talking to a bunch of morons…” Hidetoshi said with anger in his voice.

“Why’re you accusing me?!” The Vice President of the Student Council shouted. “That stupid cigarette butt was found in the boy’s bathroom!”

“Can you prove that it wasn’t a girl that did it?” Hidetoshi asked.

“What the hell- There’s just no reasoning with you!” One member spoke out.

All of the members except for Kotone were agitated and they left immediately. Hidetoshi sighed to himself while Kotone wanted to curse out loud. With the rest of the Student Council gone now, so were the prospects of fishing for clues. The past few days were nothing short of ridiculous.

“… Oh, Kotone-kun.” Kotone’s head picked up and looked at Hidetoshi. “You were here the whole time…?”

“Uhm… Sorry…”

“Heh, don’t bother apologizing for them. They’re like children; they just don’t understand.” Hidetoshi had a self-satisfied smirk on his face. “Soon, they will, and then they’ll respect me. And I’m not isolating myself from them, I’m just being aloof. Sooner or later, someone always gets hurt in a relationship.” He then paused. “… Then again, I’m preaching to the choir. I apologize.”

Kotone could only blink. She did admire Hidetoshi’s persistence, but she couldn’t help but feel that he was going the wrong way about it. And of course, the head of Disciplinary Committee only believed in truths and facts, so he would tell Kotone that stuff like the ghost story rumor was beneath him.

As far as the rumors of the ghost story were concerned, Kotone was out of options.


	10. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 3, the original story and characters belong to Atlus.  
> I am a fan who is not looking to make profit from this work.  
> This work is created for entertainment only.

It was Friday at last. Yukari gathered Junpei and Kotone and the three began discussion on the ghost story rumor. Kotone was somewhat successful after she failed to gather anything meaningful from her clubs. She made use of her lunchtime by hanging around the hallway and eavesdropped on the other students.

“Okay, as we all agreed on Monday, we’ll hold a meeting to discuss what we learned.” Yukari began.

“Wow, you’re really into this.” Junpei commented.

“Of course! I got lotsa good info.” Yukari beamed.

“You sound like you were successful, Yukari-chan.” Kotone said.

“Yep! Turns out that there is no angry ghost involved.”

“That’s what’s important, Yuka-tan?” The capped teenager was not impressed.

Yukari slightly huffed but continued on. “Let’s talk about how this rumor got started, first off. Since the girl was found on school grounds, that is one similarity to the ghost story. But why did the rumor spread so fast, if this was the first time this has happened?”

Kotone thought about this for a moment. She did hear about something like this from Class 2-E’s students… “Oh! It was the third time that something like that happened recently!”

“Correct, Kotone-chan!” Yukari nodded. “I was surprised when I found out, but apparently there were two more incidents. All three of the girls had to be hospitalized. It’s no wonder people are talking about this. Next, the victims are in different classes and they don’t seem to be connected. But they do have one thing in common. Do you two know?”

“How should I know?” Junpei complained. “What is this, a quiz show?”

Kotone thought about this again. They certainly didn’t share classes, but this certain group would take an opportunity to… “They hung out together at some point?”

“Pretty much, Kotone-chan,” Yukari said. “But not once or twice. They fell in with the bad crowd and stayed out late. This really can’t be a coincidence… So I think we should do some field research!”

“What…? Field research? Are you kidding?” Junpei didn’t like where this was going. Kotone couldn’t blame him.

“Yeah, there’s this one place where the three victims were regulars,” Yukari stated as she nodded.

Junpei’s eyes widened with horror. “Oh no… No, Yuka-tan. You’re not talkin’ about that place behind Port Island Station, are you…?”

“Oh, you’re familiar with it?” Yukari asked, unaware of the concern in Junpei’s voice.

“You can’t go there! I heard some nasty rumors about that place!” The capped teenager protested.

“Is that so?” Yukari wouldn’t budge. Then, she looked at the SEES leader. “You’re coming too, right Kotone-chan?”

Kotone’s face wrinkled. “Uh… sorry, Yukari-chan, but I agree with Junpei-kun for once. This really isn’t a good idea.”

Yukari’s face scrunched. “Really, Kotone-chan? Where’s your spirit of adventure? This is probably the only opportunity we’ll get!”

“Forget it, Yuka-tan. That place is bad news.” Junpei argued. “Don’t you think we’re getting in over our heads? Even Koto-tan agreed with me!”

“Up until now, all we’ve done is take orders.” Yukari fired back. “Does that feel right to you?”

Kotone winced. She really wasn't going to let this go.

“I know what you mean, but…” Junpei then sighed. “Man, do you have to say it like that?”

“Then it’s settled then? We’ll go tomorrow night.” Yukari confirmed.

Kotone was not going to like this.

~*~

The next night arrived and the SEES trio started to head out to their destination.

“I still think this is a bad idea, Yuka-tan!” Junpei said, annoyed at the situation. “Bringing two girls there is like walking into a lion’s den with steaks strapped to my face!”

Kotone could only sigh. She tried to talk Yukari out of this, but there was no reasoning with the pink archer.

“How can you be afraid of ghosts, but not something like this…?” Junpei asked.

“It’s easy to get freaked out by something you can’t see, don’tcha think?” Yukari said, nonplussed.

“Actually, I’m more worried about things that I can see… Likes bats! And knives!”

“Big deal, so this is a little dangerous.”

“A little?” Kotone couldn’t help but comment that.

Yukari glanced at her classmates. “C’mon, this’ll be an adventure!”

“More like a suicide mission…” Junpei grumbled. Kotone sighed again, wishing that she was back at the dorm already.

As they arrived, the punks that were hanging around took notice of the three teenagers coming.

“The hell…?”

“Check out those rags, they’re from Gekkou High.”

“Crap, this is worse than I thought…” Junpei mumbled. Yukari looked around while Kotone stuck close behind.

As the trio entered the area, a couple punks stood up and walked up to them. “Hey, you. I think you’re in the wrong place,” one of the punks said to Junpei.

“Uh… well…”

The same punk walked closer, prompting both Yukari and Kotone to stand behind Junpei. “You don’t belong here, get it? Beat it, Goatee!”

“G-Goatee? Oh, you mean me…” Junpei said, trying not to look at the punks.

Yukari decided that she had enough. “We don’t need your permission to be here.”

Kotone gasped. “Y-Yukari-chan…”

“H-hey, are you nuts?!” Junpei panicked. “Take a look around you!”

“I’m not blind, you know,” Yukari said. “C’mon, you two, don’t be intimidated by these scum!”

“What was that?!”

“She just called us scum!”

“Who cares where they’re from?! Let’s get ‘em!”

“We’ll post some pictures that’ll make her daddy cry! She’ll wish she was never born!”

Yukari glared at some of the punks in the vicinity, especially the ones who made remarks about her father. “These guys are the worst…”

“You oughta learn to shut that trap of yours.” The punk grumbled. He turned his attention back to Junpei. “Man, I feel sorry for you, Goatee. This bitch is a pain in the ass… Huh?!”

With no warning, the punk punched Junpei right into the gut. The boy grunted as he crumpled to the ground.

“Junpei!” Both Kotone and Yukari cried as they hovered over him. The punks started to close in. As Kotone began to hyperventilate, a gruff voice spoke up.

“That’s enough.”

A gruff voice spoke up. Kotone realized that it belonged to the man that was in Akihiko's hospital room a while back as he was walking up to the group. “They didn’t know what they were getting into. I’ll make sure they leave, alright?”

“Who do you think you are, dumbass?!” The punk glared. “You want some too?!”

The man in the coat sighed in irritation. “Do I have a choice?”

The punk became agitated. “That’s it, you’re going down!”

As the punk rushed forward and attempted to throw a punch, the man dodged the strike. He countered by throwing his head back and headbutted the punk right in his face. The punk fell backward and held his head in pain.

“Ugh…! Shit…!”

The other punk glared at the man in the coat. “I thought you were one of us!”

The man glared back. “What gave you that idea…?”

“You son of a bitch!” The fallen punk cursed as he got back up. “You just crossed the line! You think you’re going home alive?!”

“Sure do.” The man said as he lowered his eyes dangerously. “Wanna give it a try?”

The punk’s knees buckled as the glower unnerved him. “Uh… S-screw this!”

The tough girls cackled at the punk’s cowardice as they started to walk off.

“Damn you, Shinjiro!” The other punk muttered. “That’s right… You’re from Gekkou High too, aren’t cha?!”

The rest of the punks started to run off as the instigator screamed, “You better grow eyes in the back of your head!!”

“Junpei-kun, are you alright…?” Kotone said as she helped him up. Her breathing began to return to normal, although her eyes were a little red.

“Y-yeah… But oh man! That was awesome!” Junpei complimented the man that was known as Shinjiro. However, Shinjiro glowered at the three.

“You clowns… You were in Aki’s room at the hospital… Idiots!” He bellowed, which caused the three teenagers to wince. “Get outta here! This place isn’t for you.” Shinjiro began to walk off, until…

“Wait!” Yukari finally spoke up and it was enough for Shinjiro to stop in his tracks. “We came here for a reason!”

Shinjiro looked at the trio again. “… Did Aki tell you to come here?”

Kotone blinked in confusion but shook her head.

The brooding man scoffed. “What do you want to know? About that ghost story?”

All three teenagers were surprised that even Shinjiro heard about it. “Yeah… How did you know?” Yukari asked.

“It’s a rumor.” Shinjiro began as he moved over to the nearby steps and sat down. “Those girls who wound up in the hospital were here talkin’ shit every night, apparently about all the things they’d done to some girl named Fuuka.”

“Fuuka…?” Junpei had to process this new information. “Fuuka Yamagishi from 2-E? They were pickin’ on her?!”

“That’s why people are saying that it’s Fuuka’s spirit that did it,” Shinjiro added.

“Spirit…?” Kotone was puzzled, but then a realization hit her and Yukari.

“Wait, what do you mean by that?!” The pink archer exclaimed.

“You guys don’t know?” Shinjiro rubbed his temples and was aggravated. “You all go to the same school, how do you not know this? This Fuuka girl might be dead. She hasn’t been home in a week.”

“No…!” Kotone raised one of her hands up to her mouth.

Junpei took her words right out of her mouth. “She’s missing?! I thought she was out sick…”

“So much for the ghost story,” Yukari said. “Mr. Ekoda is the homeroom teacher for 2-E, right? Does he know about this…?”

Shinjiro got up from the step and mused to himself. “I get it, Aki… Still trying to make up for the past.” He then sighed to himself. “It’s you who can’t let go…”

The SEES trio then looked at him with confused looks and Shinjiro stopped himself. “… Nothing. That’s all I know. Satisfied?”

“Ah… Thank you very much…!” Kotone bowed slightly to him.

“… I didn’t do nothing.” Shinjiro grunted, looking off in one direction.

“Thanks! You even gave us a hint.” Yukari said as she bowed to him as well. “You’re very kind.”

Shinjiro only stared blankly at her.

“Um… Never mind.” Yukari stood back up.

“… Don’t come here again.” Shinjiro then walked off into the darkness.

~*~

After getting chewed out by Akihiko upon the return from the dark alleys, the trio’s resolve burned. Something had happened to Fuuka and they were determined to get to the bottom of this mystery.

The next school day arrived and it was lunchtime. Kotone, Junpei, and Yukari agreed to talk to Mr. Ekoda about the missing student. However, upon their arrival to the Faculty Office, they were beaten to the punch by Mitsuru. There was also a student there, hunched over in her seat.

“Oh, Mitsuru-senpai. Why’re you here?” Yukari asked.

“Same reason as you,” Mitsuru confirmed as she looked over to the teacher. “Mr. Ekoda, I’m here to ask you about a student named Fuuka Yamagishi-“

“No!!” The student suddenly sat up and interrupted Mitsuru. “I-I never thought it would turn out like this… Fuuka…”

“What did you do to Yamagishi?” Mitsuru asked.

“Hold on, Mitsuru!” Mr. Ekoda spoke up. “This isn’t an interrogation.” He then turned to the student. “Natsuki, you don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to. You wouldn’t want to give her the wrong idea.”

 _/What is he, her lawyer?/_ Kotone thought bitterly.

“Fuuka… She…” Natsuki appeared hesitant, but slowly spilled the details. “She’s an honor student, but deep down… She’s like all of us. I knew which buttons to push… We were just messin’ with her, that’s all! Uh, on May 29th… We took Fuuka to the gym and locked her… from the outside…”

The trio was shocked to hear this. Natsuki continued her story.

“That night, Maki returned to school alone. She was afraid that we’d all get in trouble if Fuuka committed suicide…” Natsuki’s face then twisted with fright. “But… But she never came back! The next morning, she was lying on the ground in front of the school gate… I went to the gym to let Fuuka out, but… But she wasn’t in there…!”

“… And then there were two more incidents.” Kotone spoke up.

Natsuki shuddered but did not deny the claim. “We tried looking for her, but… They all ended up like Maki…!”

“… I see.” Mitsuru concluded. She then turned her full attention to the teacher. “By the way, Mr. Ekoda… All this time, you’ve attributed Yamagishi’s absences to ‘illness’. However, she is actually missing. You, of all people, should be aware of that… What was your intention?”

“I was thinking about the students, of course.” Mr. Ekoda said. “You children may not understand, but we have to consider the future of everyone affected.”

“You mean, you chose not to report this to the police for the ‘good of the class’.” Mitsuru corrected the nervous teacher as the tone of voice started to turn icy.

“I-it was in her best interest!” Mr. Ekoda said defensively. “I wouldn’t want her records to be stained like this! Her parents agreed!”

Kotone, at this point, lost a great deal of respect for this teacher. Mitsuru would not have any of this.

“So… To protect your career, you chose to ignore your responsibilities as a teacher… How despicable!”

Mr. Ekoda was shaken by her words and the weight of the consequences that were to come. “I… I didn’t… I was just…” His pride was left battered and bruised as he stood up to leave the Faculty Office to get some fresh air.

Mitsuru took the opportunity to turn her attention to the silent Natsuki. “About your friends… Did you notice anything unusual before the incidents? Anything at all.”

Natsuki remained silent until a thought hit her. “..... They heard a voice. I-it’s a creepy voice… It was right before each of them went missing… They said that it was calling their name…”

“Oh man…!” Junpei’s eyebrows shot up.

“Senpai… Does that mean…?” Yukari said, unnerved by the situation.

Mitsuru turned to the trio. “It’s them… No doubt about it.”

“Then the voice Natsuki-san just mentioned…” Kotone said.

“It draws people in, the ones who don’t have potential. It is clear that they are targeting humans.” Mitsuru then sighed to herself. “Shadows are the enemy of mankind.”

~*~

Mitsuru declared that tonight was the night to rescue Fuuka Yamagishi. She had Natsuki stay at the Dorm, for her safety. As everyone gathered in the Student Council room with concerned looks on their faces…

“I don’t get it,” Junpei spoke up after Mitsuru’s declaration. “Is Fuuka inside the school somewhere…?”

“And why at night?” Yukari questioned. “This place turns into-“ She then realized something.

“Exactly, Takeba,” Mitsuru confirmed. “That is how Yamagishi wandered into Tartarus.”

More puzzle pieces fell into place. It all started to make sense. No wonder the rumor painted Fuuka as dead.

“Then,” Yukari began. “Ever since Fuuka got locked into the gym, she’s been stuck there…” Mitsuru nodded.

“But that was ten days ago!” Junpei exclaimed. “Wouldn’t that mean…?”

“Not necessarily,” Akihiko spoke up. “We can’t jump to any conclusions. Tartarus only appears during the Dark Hour. So, what about the rest of the day…?”

Kotone pondered where the boxer went with that train of thought.

“This is only a theory, but I think time may function differently with respect to Tartarus,” Akihiko said. “Even though it’s been ten days for us, maybe ten hours has passed for her. If that’s the case, she may still be alive.”

“That… actually makes sense.” Kotone nodded.

“Uh, one thing.” Junpei brought up a point. “The Dark Hour itself is pretty brutal… We can barely handle an hour; how’d she last ten?!”

Kotone had to admit to herself that Junpei had a point.

“And even if she’s still alive,” Yukari said as she agreed with Junpei. “We might not be able to get to her...”

“Are you just gonna let her die then, Yukari?!” Akihiko thundered. The second-years jumped at this sudden outburst. “I have an idea. Let’s try entering Tartarus the same way Fuuka did. We’ll go to the gym and wait for midnight.”

“Would that really work…?” Yukari asked.

“Honestly, I have reservations,” Mitsuru commented. “If something goes wrong, you could all end up lost in Tartarus too. But…”

“I won’t stand by and do nothing if there’s a chance to save her.” Akihiko began to speak with a pained expression. “I’d never forgive myself… If you guys don’t want to go, then I’ll go by myself.”

Akihiko’s bold statement stirred something within Kotone. This also tugged at her responsible side. Even if his idea was too risky, the other idea of allowing him to conduct this by himself was out of the question. Although he was not the easiest person to talk to, Kotone felt that she was just as responsible for the boxer’s well-being.

“… No.” Kotone spoke up. Before Akihiko could question her, the brunette began to talk. “I’m sorry, Akihiko-senpai, but I can’t allow you to carry this out by yourself. I do share everyone else’s concerns, but I also agree with you. This…” The barrette-clad girl had to breathe in for a second. “… This should be carried out by everyone. No one gets left behind.”

Akihiko could only look at the SEES leader. For once, she admitted that she agreed with him. Most other times, she would be dismissive or passive. This felt different to him.

“Alright.” Mitsuru nodded to the general consensus. “We are well aware of the risks, but I do agree that we can’t just leave Yamagishi there.”

“Me too,” Yukari said. “We won’t know unless we try.”

“Cool! We get to sneak into the school!” Junpei was excited.

Everyone decided to head back to the Dorm to prepare for tonight. As the members of SEES started to walk back to the Dorm together, Akihiko slowed down his pace to walk next to Kotone.

“… Thank you, Kotone.” He looked at her again.

“Hm?” She looked up at her senpai. “For what?”

“….. For what you said back there. You really do make a good leader.” Akihiko complimented as he turned his attention forward.

“Uh… Thanks?” Kotone blinked. On the inside, her heart thumped and wouldn’t stop ever since she made that little speech. She still didn’t like the frequent battles and the Shadows, but this was something she became accustomed to. She also shared Akihiko’s sentiments; as long as there was a way, she would try her best to rescue Fuuka Yamagishi.


	11. III and IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 3, the original story and characters belong to Atlus.  
> I am a fan who is not looking to make profit from this work.  
> This work is created for entertainment only.

Tonight’s operation went underway as the members of SEES headed back to Gekkoukan High with their equipment in tow. Mitsuru tried to get a hold of Ikutsuki but there was no response. When Junpei declared that he did have a way of getting into the school, the redheaded third-year thought that he had a method that was as extreme as an explosive. When asked about it by Yukari during the walk, Junpei said that he only unlocked a door.

When they reached inside one of the back doors, Mitsuru seemed impressed.

“See? We got in no problem!” The capped teenager beamed. “Man, I’m a genius!”

Yukari, on the other hand, wasn’t impressed. “Is that really something to brag about…?”

Mitsuru smiled. “So, you unlocked it earlier, Iori… très bien!”

“Bon boulot,” Akihiko nodded in agreement. “Alright, let’s go.” The third-years started to walk ahead of their kouhai.

“What’s the big deal anyway…?” Yukari grumbled.

Junpei blinked in confusion. “Tray ben? Boon bowling? What the…”

“I believe that’s French,” Kotone said. Since she was friends with the exchange student known as Bebe, she started to pick up on French whenever she had free time. However, her knowledge of the language was very limited.

“Pffft… Lousy third-years and their lousy French…” Junpei started to grumble as they trailed behind.

~*~

SEES arrived in class 2-F to plan their next move. As it was after hours, the power was off. Yukari became visibly wary due to this.

“Can we turn on the lights…?” She asked nervously.

“Awww, what’sa matter? Scared?” Junpei had to jump on this moment to tease the pink archer.

“No!” Yukari said defiantly, but couldn’t help herself to sneak in a ‘Stupei’.

Junpei heard that. “Stop calling me that!”

“Quiet,” Akihiko ordered. “It’s better if we leave ‘em off. They cut the power at night anyway.”

“I don’t like sneaking around like this…” Yukari commented.

Kotone turned to Mitsuru. “Now that we’re in, what’s our next move, Mitsuru-senpai?”

“Our next move, Shiomi, is finding the key to the gym.” Mitsuru started to explain the next part of the plan in detail. “We’ll split up into two groups and meet in the main hallway on the first floor. I will take two of us to the janitor’s room. Shiomi will take one to the faculty office.”

“The faculty office, huh…” Junpei started to hatch a plan. “Hey, maybe we’ll find some test questions in there…”

Kotone frowned at Junpei. Mitsuru found his comment offensive as she looked at him.

“Are you planning something unscrupulous under my supervision?” Mitsuru then glared at Junpei. “If so, then expect to be severely punished.”

Junpei broke under pressure from the intense glare. “I-it was a joke! I would never do something like that! Ehehe…”

Mitsuru was not convinced. “Perhaps I’d best take Iori with me to the janitor’s room. Shiomi, I leave it to you who to take along to the faculty office.”

Although Kotone wanted to take her along, Yukari was unnerved by being in the dark like this. She decided to spare her friend and chose Akihiko. Yukari offered to hold onto the leader’s naginata until they rendezvoused in the main hall.

When the team split up, Kotone and Akihiko began to make their way to the office. The pair was silent the whole time until the boxer heard footsteps that did not belong to him or Kotone.

“…? Hold up, Kotone. Someone’s coming.” Akihiko whispered. Kotone’s eyes widened and anxiety was building up inside of her. The footsteps were getting closer. “We need to hide, now.”

Akihiko pulled Kotone behind a pillar and shielded her. The brunette blinked and noticed that the space between them was cramped. Her face started to blush as she tried to keep her eyes off of him. Meanwhile, the boxer looked at her and watched her reaction. He wasn’t trying to imply something, but he couldn’t help but also blush.

A flashlight swished back and forth and the teenagers noticed it. Kotone tensed up and closed her eyes while Akihiko stood still as he averted his eyes away from her. This moment felt like it dragged on for several minutes.

As soon as the flashlight went away along with the footsteps, Akihiko took several steps back from Kotone.

“That… was just a security guard,” Akihiko said as he tried to let his face cool down.

“Y-yeah…” Kotone replied, trying to take deep breaths to calm herself down.

“Should be clear now… Let’s go.” Akihiko said as he started to head towards the Faculty Office with Kotone behind him. As they arrived at the door, they slipped in and then started to look for the gym key.

“It’s gotta be here somewhere…” The third-year mumbled until he found something. “Here, I found it! The gym storage key!”

“Uhm… I hate to tell you this, but that’s not the right key.” Kotone said with a nervous chuckle.

“It isn’t?” Akihiko looked puzzled. “So it’s just a regular gym key we’re looking for… I-I see.” He then resumed his search while Kotone resumed hers. “Not here… Or here… Dammit, where is it…?”

“….. Are you sure you’re not also looking for test questions, Senpai?” Kotone couldn’t help but ask him that.

“Wha-?” The boxer looked at the barrette-clad girl. “Who do you take me for- Junpei?” There was a hint of bitterness in his tone.

“… I’m just kidding.” Kotone stated as she tried to suppress some giggles.

“…..” Akihiko sighed to himself as he continued his search. “No good… It’s probably not here. Maybe it’s in the janitor’s room.”

“…Hm?” Kotone noticed a key that had ‘gym’ engraved on it. It happened to be right next to where Akihiko was looking. “There it is, Senpai.”

“Huh? Where?” Akihiko looked around the area until he spotted the key. “Where did that come from…?”

“Sometimes the very thing you’re looking for is right in front of you,” Kotone commented as she grabbed the key. “Alright, the rest of our friends should be out in the main lobby. Let’s get going.” The brunette started to head out with Akihiko behind her.

To Akihiko, sometimes Kotone was a confusing girl.

~*~

“Did you find the key?”Mitsuru asked the duo as soon as they returned.

“We did,” Kotone said as she revealed the key in her hand.

“Good. Hold onto that, Shiomi.” Mitsuru started on the next phase of the plan. “We will divide into two teams again. Three of you will enter Tartarus while one will remain out here with me. When the Dark Hour commences, I’ll be able to find Yamagishi’s position.”

“Kotone should take the lead again. I’ll go with her.” Akihiko insisted. Kotone figured that protesting her leadership role would be pointless. The only thing she could do was reluctantly nod.

When Yukari stepped up to fill the third slot of the party, Junpei blurted out something. “Wait a second! Remember how I accidentally screwed up at the monorail? Gimme a chance to make up for that!”

“Are you seri- It’s not always about you!” Yukari said bitterly. “Besides, you didn’t ‘accidentally’ screw up!”

Akihiko looked at Kotone, who only shrugged. The boxer then decided the third slot for her. “Alright, Junpei. We’ll give you another shot.”

“Sweet! Thanks, Senpai!” Junpei grinned.

“Seriously…?” Yukari was agitated and Kotone could only shoot her friend an apologetic look.

“What’s wrong, Yukari? You don’t want to stay behind with Mitsuru?” Akihiko had to ask.

“… N-no, it’s fine.” Yukari caved in. Then, she glared at Junpei. “You better listen to Kotone-chan this time!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Junpei dismissively waved his hand at the archer. “I won’t make her cry! I promise!”

“…..” Kotone’s palm met her forehead as she flushed in embarrassment. That was a memory that she didn’t want to bring up. Akihiko glanced at Kotone’s direction and became curious as no one mentioned this detail to him before. Before he could say anything, however, the brunette spoke up. “W-we need to hurry to the gym.”

She was going to kick Junpei’s butt later.

~*~

Something went wrong.

Something went horribly wrong.

“… Ugh…”

Kotone slowly lifted her head up and as soon as she recovered her bearings, she gasped at her surroundings. This wasn’t the gym that she and her team was in. This was Tartarus. To make matters worse, Junpei and Akihiko were nowhere in sight.

“… Junpei-kun…? Akihiko-senpai…?” Kotone called out to her friends as she stood up. However, there was no response. She couldn’t hear Mitsuru’s transmissions either as they were extremely choppy and her voice kept dropping off into static.

Then, Kotone felt a presence behind her. “Who’s there?!” The brunette spun on her heel with her weapon pointed out.

“That’s not a very nice way to say hello.” It was the little boy who kept appearing during the Dark Hour. “It seems you’re awake. Thank goodness.” He smiled a little.

Kotone lowered her naginata and attempted to take deep breaths to calm herself down. She was surprised to see him out of her room and in Tartarus of all places. But wait, why was he…?

It was then that Kotone realized something. The previous week, he checked up on her and again, warned her about the next coming full moon. She had forgotten this meeting due to the ghost story rumor she was investigating.

“Don’t worry about your friends,” the little boy reassured Kotone. “You’ll see them soon.” Then his smile faltered. “We don’t have much time to talk. There is more than one of ‘them’ you must face. And please, hurry…” His voice became urgent. “She’s waiting for you and you will need her help. I hope we can talk again another time…”

The boy disappeared into the shadows yet again. Kotone’s heart started to pound in fear and her breathing became ragged as the anxiety returned. There was going to be more than one of those large Shadows and to make matters worse, the team was separated. What if someone ran into one of those monsters…?

Kotone shook her head. She could not allow that to happen. She refused to let anything happen to her teammates. No, they were more than that. They were much more than that.

Those people that formed the core of SEES were her friends.

~*~

As Kotone dodged the roaming Shadows, she heard Mitsuru’s transmissions pulling through. Unfortunately, they were breaking up just as communication was established. Also, there was a clear voice that spoke up at random times. Kotone didn’t recognize that voice as it did not belong to anyone from SEES.

When she moved onto another floor, she found her teammates at last. Both of the guys looked relieved to see their leader unharmed.

“Hey, there she is!” Junpei exclaimed as he ran over to the brunette. “You alright, Koto-tan? We were worried about you!”

Kotone could only nod and took deep breaths to calm herself again. "Y-yeah, I'm fine..."

“I don’t think we should enter Tartarus this way again…” Akihiko said, looking guilty for suggesting that idea in the first place.

“I agree…” Kotone said as she straightened up.

“Oh yeah, Koto-tan,” Junpei began to inquire, “Did you hear a voice while you were in here? It went like-“

“Who’s there? Are you human?” A clear-sounded but scared voice spoke up out of nowhere.

“Th-that’s it!” Junpei shouted as he looked around with his eyes wide. “It sounded like it came from behind us.”

As the three teenagers looked behind them, a pale-faced girl with teal hair peeked out around the corner with a timid pose. She was wearing the winter variant of their school uniform, except she had a teal turtleneck underneath her school jacket.

“… Ah…”

“Are you Fuuka Yamagishi?” Akihiko asked.

“Y-yes…!” Fuuka began to run towards the group. However, her legs started to give out and Kotone caught her.

“Easy, Fuuka-san, I got you,” Kotone reassured the missing girl as she helped her stand up.

“Yeah!” Junpei said proudly. “We’re here to get you outta here!”

“Th-thank you so much…” Fuuka looked relieved as she leaned on Kotone for support.

“I’m glad you’re alright,” Akihiko said as the relief on his face became apparent as well. “And it looks like we did make the right decision after all. I’ll see if I can contact Mitsuru.” The boxer then began his attempt to contact their support.

“Where are we…?” The teal-haired girl began to ask. “I was at school and then…”

“Uh, well,” Junpei started to scratch the back of his head. “It’s a long story. We’ll tell you once we get outta here.”

“Mitsuru, can you hear me?” Akihiko made several attempts to contact Mitsuru but gave in. “No good… All I hear is static.”

“Oh yeah, are you hurt? Did you run into any monsters?” Junpei asked.

“So, there are strange creatures in here…” Fuuka said. “I managed to avoid them all so far…”

All three members of SEES were shocked to hear this. It was amazing enough that Fuuka lasted ten collective hours in Tartarus. But managing to avoid a single confrontation...?

“R-really?!” Kotone was amazed.

“Are you serious?! How’s that possible?!” Akihiko asked, also amazed by her statement.

“Um, this is hard to describe, but… I can sort of tell where they are…” Fuuka admitted.

“W-wait, whaddya mean?” Junpei was confused. “Are you psychic…?”

“She has the same power as Mitsuru,” The boxer confirmed. “Maybe stronger, since Mitsuru’s Persona is more battle-oriented.”

“Persona…?” Fuuka asked as she tilted her head slightly in confusion.

Akihiko decided to reveal something to her. It was the Evoker he had made for her beforehand. “Hang on to this.”

Fuuka’s eyes widened as she started to stammer. “B-but this is…!”

“Think of it as a lucky charm,” Akihiko said nonchalantly.

Kotone raised an eyebrow and decided to clarify the object in Fuuka’s hands. “It’s not a real gun, Fuuka-san. So don’t worry.”

“Um… okay…?” The brunette’s clarification was lost on the teal-haired girl.

Regardless, the team began to look for a way back to the entrance. As they passed by some windows that revealed the outside view of Port Island, Junpei noticed the full moon hanging ominously in the green sky.

“Hey, guys, check out the moon! I’ve never seen it so bright…” Junpei commented.

“Some research indicates that the Shadows are affected by the phases of the moon,” Akihiko said as he looked at the moon as well. “Of course, the same can be said for humans.”

“Heh! That would explain Yuka-tan’s mood swings.” The capped teenager snorted.

Kotone also looked at the moon. It was bright but it looked creepy during the Dark Hour. It was then that she had a stray thought- Didn’t Yukari comment on the moon last month? The little boy warned her about the nights that were on the full moon as well, even tonight. This was no longer a mere coincidence…

“Hey, guys…” Junpei thought of something. “Wasn’t it a full moon on the night we went to the monorail?”

“Was it?” Akihiko had to think back.

Kotone was not the only one to had noticed this pattern as well.

“I think so… Yuka-tan said something about it, that’s how I remembered. Why?” Junpei asked.

Akihiko then looked at Kotone. “Hey, do you remember the night the dorm was attacked back in April? Wasn’t that night a full moon too?”

Kotone thought back to that terrifying night. When the giant Shadow with the hands and swords pulled itself over to the roof, the moon was visible in the background and it was…

“..... Yeah… Yeah! It was full that night too!” Kotone exclaimed. The mystery of the full moon began to unravel in her mind.

Akihiko’s eyes widened in horror. “… Shit!” He attempted to get a hold of Mitsuru again. “Mitsuru! Can you read me?!”

“H-huh? What’s going on? I don’t get it…” Junpei became lost in the middle of the conversation. Poor Fuuka watched the trio in confusion.

“Today is the 8th,” Kotone began. “The night we went to the monorail happened around the same time. And the night that the dorm was attacked was a month before that one too. Which means, there’s gonna be a huge Shadow outside of Tartarus tonight!”

“Oh crap! You serious?!” Junpei was taken aback.

“Hey, Mitsuru! Are you there?!” Akihiko was still trying to contact her until she finally responded.

“Akihiko?! … Shadows…” However, the transmission was still choppy.

“Can you hear me?! Mitsuru, come in!”

“….. Be caref—“

“Mitsuru? Mitsuru!!”

Fuuka then noticed something and fear began to overtake her. What she was feeling was not happening near her or her rescuers, but elsewhere... “What is this…? Something is attacking someone… And it’s huge…!”

“… Dammit! Let’s go!” Akihiko started to take off.

“Sorry, Fuuka-san, but we’re gonna run!” Kotone announced as she chased after Akihiko with Fuuka trying her best to keep up.

“H-hey! Wait for me!!” Junpei trailed the others. “Wh-what the hell’s going on?!”

“It’s one of them!” Akihiko yelled out. “If we’re right… They’ll come every night there’s a full moon!”

~*~

Kotone’s team barely made it to the entrance of Tartarus in time. Also, their predictions, as well as Fuuka's awareness, came true. Standing over the battered Yukari and Mitsuru was, in fact, two Shadows. One wore a golden mask and had the appearance of a queen, but it was obese and carried a scepter. The other Shadow wore a purple mask and was much taller and lankier. Its weapon of choice was a sword.

“Mitsuru!” Akihiko rushed to the redhead’s side while Junpei ran to Yukari’s.

“What in the world…?!” Fuuka gasped at the sight of the monsters.

“What’s going on…?!” Yukari grumbled as she sat up. “Nothing’s working…!”

“Be… careful, you three…” Mitsuru managed to speak.

“Akihiko-senpai! We gotta distract ‘em somehow!” Junpei exclaimed as he stood up with his sword in his hands.

“I know just how to do it…” Akihiko began to run towards the gigantic Shadows with his Evoker in hand. “Hey! If it’s a fight you want, you got it!” He placed the gun to his forehead with no fear in his eyes. “Polydeuces!”

A giant white figure with long blonde hair and a giant arm with a needle materialized and started its assault on the gold masked Shadow. Junpei joined in and summoned Hermes to assault the purple masked Shadow.

Kotone stayed behind and helped Mitsuru and Yukari with their injuries. As she stood up to join in the effort, a familiar figure strayed into the entrance with her eyes glazed over.

“… Fuuka…”

Fuuka turned her head to the voice that called her name and saw… “Moriyama-san?!”

“Wh-wha… What is Natsuki-san doing here?!” Kotone cried out as she noticed that the Shadows were gaining the upper hand and punished Akihiko and Junpei for opposing them.

Fuuka decided to run towards her classmate. “Please, get out of here! It’s dangerous!”

“… Fuuka… I… I wanted to say… that I’m… I’m so sorry…” Natsuki was on the verge of tears as she collapsed on the floor. Fuuka reached to her in time and knelt down to check on her.

Kotone tried to get the attention of the Shadows with a warrior-like Persona named Tam Lin, but she was overpowered and was swept aside by wind magic. Her body skidded across the floor as she groaned in pain. The Shadow with the golden mask then looked at Fuuka and Natsuki and began to walk towards them.

Fuuka looked up and noticed the scepter that belonged to the Shadow. Remembering what Akihiko and Junpei did with their Evokers, she pulled out her own as she stood up.

“That’s not a weapon…!” Akihiko managed to cry out while trying to get back up.

‘I know.’ Fuuka’s voice echoed in the minds of the SEES members as she raised her Evoker to her forehead. Her breath hitched, but then she saw the scepter coming down on her and Natsuki. She pulled the trigger.

Suddenly, gusts of wind knocked the golden-masked Shadow into the other Shadow. When the winds dissipated, Fuuka and Natsuki found themselves encased in a blue globe. They were inside a figure that wore a pink dress and had blonde hair. Her head and neck, save for her mouth, was covered in bandages.

‘… Lucia…’ Fuuka said her Persona’s name as new power began to fill her mind.

The purple masked Shadow lifted its sword above its head in an attempt to strike down Fuuka and Lucia, but then its strike was blocked by Hermes and Orpheus. Kotone, Junpei, and Akihiko managed to recover and had begun their counterattack.

“I got it!” Akihiko pulled the trigger of his Evoker and Polydeuces appeared again. Lightning then struck the purple masked Shadow as it backed off and appeared to be weakened.

“Orpheus!” Kotone thundered as the golden figure unleashed fire on the golden masked Shadow. The two Shadows were defeated as they did not move.

“Did that do it…?!” Junpei asked. The answer to his question would be revealed as strange symbols suddenly appeared over the two Shadows. The symbols then began to rotate at a fast pace and when they disappeared, both of the giant Shadows got back up unperturbed. They appeared unfazed by the previous attacks and started to move against their opponents.

“The hell…?!” Akihiko summoned Polydeuces once more in an attempt to electrocute the Shadows. However, the attack was nullified as the purple masked Shadow swung its sword at Polydeuces.

“Get ‘em, Hermes!” Junpei tried to attack next as Hermes materialized to summon forth fire. Again, the Shadows were not affected and the wind spells unleashed by the golden masked Shadow knocked Hermes into a nearby pillar.

Before Kotone could try her luck against the Shadows, Fuuka announced something that could help SEES. ‘I can see…! Shiomi-san, use ice against them!’

“Huh?!” Kotone processed the information but noticed too late that the golden masked Shadow’s scepter was above her head.

“Penthesilea…!”

A womanly figure dressed in blue and silver armor appeared and blocked the scepter. When it pointed its dagger at the Shadow, ice began to encase it until it was completely immobile. Mitsuru tried to stand up, but her knees buckled underneath and she fell back down to the floor. At the same time, Penthesilea disappeared.

“Mitsuru-senpai…!” Kotone looked worried but then noticed the purple masked Shadow was still standing. She knew what she needed to do and with her Evoker to her temple, she summoned her next Persona. “Fortuna!”

A womanly Persona with robes and a wheel appeared and with a wave of its hand, the purple masked Shadow was also encased in ice.

Suddenly, the strange symbols appeared and rotated again. The ice began to crack as the Shadows attempted to break free of their respective prison.

‘Those symbols…’ Fuuka said as she observed the battle, ‘They rotate their strengths… but they are not invincible. They have their weaknesses. They’re now weak to physical attacks!’

Akihiko took this as his cue. “My turn!” He summoned Polydeuces once again and with one swing of its needle arm, it struck the golden masked Shadow right into its chest. The Shadow crumbled and disappeared into nothingness as it squealed in agony.

The purple masked Shadow tried to swing its sword at Polydeuces but missed. It appeared that it was at its end too. Then out of nowhere, Hermes appeared and slashed the giant Shadow at a fast pace. The cuts were deep, but the symbols appeared again and rotated.

However, this act of desperation was not enough as Fuuka easily pinpointed its weakness. ‘Use wind!’

“I-I’m on it…!” With all her strength, Yukari summoned Io and vicious winds ripped into the Shadow. With a defeated grunt, the Shadow fell on its back and disappeared as well.

‘That was amazing…’ Fuuka commented. ‘Are there more of them…?’

“Don’t worry…” Akihiko said as he helped Mitsuru up. “It’s over.”

“Sorry that we took too long to get here…” Kotone apologized as she and Junpei helped Yukari up.

“Mmm… Better late than never,” Yukari commented. “At least, we found Fuuka…”

Fuuka dismissed her Persona and checked on Natsuki. “A-are you alright…?”

Natsuki nodded. “Y-yeah…”

Fuuka sighed in relief. “Thank goodness…” Then she lost consciousness and fell forward, but Natsuki caught the teal-haired girl and helped her sit up.

“Fuuka?!” Natsuki panicked.

“It’s alright, Moriyama,” Mitsuru said, “She’s just exhausted.”

“Fuuka… I…” Natsuki voice began to tremble.

“Hey,” Akihiko looked at his fellow third-year, “Where did those two Shadows come from?”

“From somewhere out of Tartarus, just like before…” Mitsuru said.

“I see…” Akihiko said, confirming his suspicions about the giant Shadows and the nights of the full moon.

“Um… What are we gonna do about Natsuki?” Yukari asked. “She saw the Dark Hour and the Shadows…”

“Don’t worry,” Akihiko reassured, “She’s not like us, so she won’t remember any of this. The good news is, she didn’t fall victim to the Shadows. She’ll be safe from now on.”

Kotone frowned. “Wouldn’t that mean that she won’t remember that Fuuka saved her? That’s kind of unfair…”

“Actually, I don’t think that matters…” Mitsuru said as SEES looked at a tear-stained Natsuki. “… I think she has learned her lesson.”

Kotone then nodded and sighed in relief. This evening took a toll on all of them, but everyone survived. They also managed to rescue Fuuka. She then looked at Akihiko, who had to carry the unconscious Fuuka out of Tartarus. She was not the only one to have noticed the connection between the gigantic Shadows and the Full Moon.

Then there’s the mystery of the little boy… His warnings were the reason Kotone was aware of the fact. Unanswered questions still lingered, however. For the first time since their meeting, Kotone hoped that she would see the boy again very soon.


	12. Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 3, the original story and characters belong to Atlus.  
> I am a fan who is not looking to make profit from this work.  
> This work is created for entertainment only.

Two days had passed since the battle as Kotone waited for the news on Fuuka. Her patience was rewarded when Akihiko sent her a text. He wrote that Fuuka was being released from the hospital and she’ll be talking with Ikutsuki in the Command Room later in the day.

On the way home on board the train Anehazuru, Kotone was lost in her thoughts and the music from her earphones. Fuuka confirmed to SEES that she was a Persona user during battle. Her ability to read the enemy even saved them from certain death. If she was going to be at the Dorm talking with Ikutsuki, would that mean that they would try to talk her into joining SEES? While Kotone appreciated the thought of her help, it was Fuuka’s decision in the end.

The gigantic Shadows… Kotone felt that there was no end of them. But she did agree with Akihiko’s suspicions: they seem to appear outside of Tartarus on the nights that the full moon appeared. Why did they appear in a certain pattern? How much more were there? How were they connected to Tartarus? Why did Tartarus even exist?

Kotone groaned a bit as she turned off her mp3 player. All of the lingering questions were giving her a headache. Someone had to know something.

~*~

“You’re Fuuka Yamagishi, right?”

Ikutsuki directed the question to the teal-haired girl. She just arrived and entered the room with some color on her face. She nodded gingerly but looked apprehensive as the members of SEES looked at her.

“Relax,” Ikutsuki chuckled. “There’s no need to be nervous. Why don’t you have a seat?”

“Oh, thank you…” Fuuka said as she took an empty seat on the couch next to Kotone.

“Everyone, you did an excellent job uncovering the truth.” Ikutsuki nodded to himself with pride. “And I also would like to announce that the three girls that were hospitalized have all fully recovered.”

“What a relief…” Fuuka spoke up.

“Their stories are similar from what Natsuki confirmed with Mitsuru. They were attacked by Shadows near the gate when the Dark Hour occurred… However, the facts became twisted because of rumors concerning a ghost story.” Ikutsuki reported.

“I knew it wasn’t a ghost,” Yukari smirked to herself while Junpei rolled his eyes.

Fuuka began to frown. “It’s all my fault…”

“Huh? But this isn’t your fault, Fuuka-san…” Kotone said.

“Yeah, you were the victim of all this!” Yukari added.

Fuuka wasn’t convinced. “But, I made so many people worry…”

“Hey, don’t think like that…” Yukari said.

“We could have lost that fight if you weren’t there,” Mitsuru began to speak. “You saved our lives, Yamagishi. You should feel good about yourself. You have that special power that you can use to help others.”

“A special power…?” Fuuka looked up at Mitsuru.

“We call it ‘Persona’. You could be a tremendous help to us. Will you lend us your strength?” Mitsuru asked, with the same plea in her eyes that Kotone recognized before.

“You’re asking me to join you…?” Fuuka asked as she surveyed the room. Mitsuru nodded as well as Akihiko. Junpei grinned and Kotone reassured her with a smile. Even Ikutsuki seemed very interested in her answer. The only one who appeared concerned was Yukari.

“You know, we’re not trying to pressure you,” Yukari explained. “If you need some time to think about it-“

“I’ll do it.”

Yukari was taken aback by Fuuka’s sudden answer. “Wh-wha-?”

“… I’ll help you all.” Fuuka nodded.

“Are you sure?” Yukari had to ask. “If you join, you’ll have to live here…”

“That’s fine,” Fuuka said, trying to reassure the pink archer. “I'd rather live here than at home anyway…”

“We really appreciate this.” Mitsuru smiled daintily. “We’ll have the school talk to your parents, to resolve any issues.”

Fuuka nodded in understanding while Yukari’s concerned face grew agitated. “Aren’t we dragging her into this too fast…?”

“Uhm, it’s okay, really…” Fuuka spoke up. “I mean… It’ll be nice to have two other girls in my grade around too…”

Kotone nodded as she smiled. “Let’s try our best, okay, Fuuka-chan?”

“O-oh!” Fuuka was not acclimated to the sudden informality but nodded back. “Yes, Shiomi-san! … Oh, wait, I mean Kotone-san…” Kotone only smiled at Fuuka’s correction.

“Now then…” Ikutsuki cleared his throat. “Those special Shadows have appeared again recently.”

Kotone’s visage changed to a more serious look as she paid attention.

“We still don’t know where they are coming from. But Akihiko and Kotone are right about one thing… Their appearances coincide with the full moon. We’ll take this into consideration from now on.”

“So, they’re kinda like werewolves then…?” Junpei asked.

“It’s a big advantage to know when to expect them,” Akihiko said as he smirked. “On the day of the fight, we’ll be ready to get in the ring.”

The group began to chatter with each other, mostly excited about having Fuuka on board. The only one who slipped out the room was Yukari.

~*~

After a busy day of school and helping Yukari and Mitsuru move Fuuka into her new room, Kotone called it a night as she flopped on her bed. However, she sensed a familiar presence…

“You prevailed yet again.” The mysterious boy smiled as he suddenly appeared, which prompted Kotone to sit up on her bed.

“I did.” The brunette affirmed.

“I remembered something about the end…” The boy spoke up. Kotone eagerly listened to him. “I’m fairly sure the end is inevitable… But it’s funny.” The boy smiled. “It doesn’t seem so certain, considering the vast potential within you.”

Kotone raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think I have noticed anything…”

The boy only chuckled. “I can tell you that it is up to you whether to realize it or not. But I think you’ll be able to one day.”

Kotone’s only response was the bewildered look on her face.

“Say…” The boy spoke up to change the subject. “If you don’t mind, can I be your friend?”

Kotone blinked. “Aren’t we friends already?”

The boy chuckled again and nodded. “You’re right. I didn’t really need to bring it up. After all, I’ve been with you since the beginning.” Kotone still could not understand what he meant by that.

“My name… is Pharos.”

~*~

A week had passed and Kotone had her hands full. Between keeping the lonesome Rio company during tennis and hanging out with Saori at the library as well as trying to pick up leads for Hidetoshi’s ongoing investigation, even Kotone wondered how she had so much energy to help and hang out with different kinds of people. She even joined Fuuka’s newly formed Cooking Club, although the newest member of SEES ended up creating truly questionable dishes.

Aside from that, she made time for her friends and dorm mates. Even Akihiko, whom Kotone felt that they were slowly opening up to each other. He still got on her nerves sometimes, even prompting her to head to the arcade to take her aggression out in the punching bag game. Junpei would reveal to her that he did hear her mock their senpai as well, but promised not to say anything.

Speaking of Junpei, his friendship with Kotone strengthened considerably. They had talked about a lot of things that they had in common and talked about their pasts, Junpei more so. Although she usually sided with Yukari, Kotone felt that she gained a brotherly friendship with him.

It was during one afternoon that Junpei begged for help on his homework. Kotone was surprised, but she agreed to help. They decided to study in the library, on her insistence.

“Ask me anything.” The brunette smiled.

“Awesome!” Junpei grinned, but then faltered. “I just don't know anything anymore… And with this math stuff, all of that sound so alien to me.” His face then showed a resolve that burned whenever the group went to Tartarus. “This is it, Koto-tan! I'm gonna overcome my fear of math!”

“You can do it, Junpei-kun!” Kotone cheered him on.

“Yeah! Watch me in action! … And don't forget to help me!”

The hour passed and Junpei actually took his homework seriously. Kotone was amazed and felt proud of her friend. She helped him the best she could as he continued at his own pace.

“If that's the case… then the answer is… 40!” Junpei then blinked. “… Huh? I'm done? Woo-hoo, I got through all of it!”

“Shhhhh!”

“Oh, whoops, sorry.” Junpei apologized in a hushed tone after being scolded by the librarian on duty. But then, his grin returned. “I actually did it all…!”

“Good job, Junpei-kun!” Kotone couldn't help but grin as well.

“Thanks, Koto-tan! You're my witness! I couldn't do all this without your help!” Junpei beamed. Suddenly, his demeanor became serious. “I thought about taking my life a little bit seriously for once.”

“Oh?” Kotone listened to Junpei continue his talk.

“Doing what you want in the moment is good and all, but… It doesn't satisfy me in the end.” Junpei looked up. “I don't know if stuff like math will ever be useful to me, but it might one day. I think I figured out, that it's the time you put into learning something worthwhile. And I think I can get through all of that by being around you and the others.”

Kotone looked a little surprised, but Junpei didn't stop.

“I-I guess… friends are important, huh.”

Kotone nodded sagely. “You're right. Some things you can do alone, but that approach is pretty lonely and isolating. With friends, it makes things more bearable.”

Junpei blinked as he gazed at his friend. “Yeah… I thought you were gonna laugh at me for saying all that.”

Kotone shot her friend a weird look. “Why would I do that? I think this is pretty refreshing to see you like this.”

“Aww, Koto-tan…” Junpei grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, but then his previous attitude returned. “You always work so hard, though. It's actually been rubbing onto me. You're in a bunch of clubs, you study, you're even in the Student Council… That's pretty amazing.”

Kotone chuckled a bit nervously. “Thanks, Junpei-kun. Glad that I can be of help.”

“Anytime.” Junpei grinned once again. “Say, you up for-” He was cut short when he saw something. “Who was… He hid.”

“Huh?” Kotone turned around, but she didn't see anyone suspicious.

Junpei peered closely. “Hey, he has something… A camera…?!”

Both of the teenagers' eyes widened. It was possible that it was the same guy that was taking pictures of Kotone in recent weeks! Then, the guy in question began to take off.

“Hey! Get back here!” Junpei shouted as he bolted after the suspicious student. Kotone was about to join the chase, but both Junpei and the student were long gone. Instead, she packed up Junpei's homework and started to head towards the school gate with his backpack and her schoolbag.

Junpei was found in the front gate trying to catch his breath when Kotone finally caught up to him.

“Dammit, he got away…!” The capped teenager grumbled. “Ah well...” He stood up straight and retrieved his bag. “I know what he looks like, so I'll deal with him.”

“Don't rough him up too much...” Kotone said as she frowned.

“It'll be okay,” Junpei nodded. “I'll just talk to him and get him to stop this crap. Anyway… let's go home.”

~*~

Kotone never really considered herself a girly girl before. Sure, she started to read Yukari's fashion magazines and began to purchase some cosmetics with the suggestions of the pink-clad brunette, but Kotone's main hobby before moving was reading books. Growing up, she didn't have many friends but this was due to her moving from place to place. She would eventually lose contact but had to move on.

The brunette initially thought that moving back to her old hometown would be the same as usual, but that was not the case. Through the epiphanies, she decided to change herself and that wouldn't be limited to her new responsibilities and skills as a Persona user. Kotone was a girl after all. It was about time to embrace it in her own way. Yukari was happy to help.

It was during one afternoon when both of the second-year students visited a florist after a movie. Yukari's smile was wide as she surveyed the colorful blooms while Kotone joined in to look. One of her relatives lived out in the countryside and had kept fields of flowers. To her, that was one of the few vivid memories she had.

“Don't you feel happy when you go to a flower shop?” Yukari asked. “There is just so many colors and they're all so pretty.”

“Uhm… I haven't been in one in a very long time, but I know what you mean.” Kotone nodded eagerly. She would admit that her friend was right about the floral shop's atmosphere.

“Say, Kotone-chan, what's your favorite flower?” Yukari looked up at her friend.

Kotone had to think on this one. While she really liked the flower fields she remembered, she couldn't remember the actual names for most of them. Although the few times she did go to a flower shop, she was enamored by a certain kind of flower that was pretty universal around the world.

“Roses,” Kotone answered. “The red ones are the prettiest.”

“Is that so…?” Yukari's eyebrows went up. “Oh, don't get me wrong. It's just that roses tend to have this adult woman feeling to them… Not that it's a bad thing since we’re talking about you!” The pink archer ended up laughing a little bit.

“I don't know...” Kotone said as she scratched the back of her head. “You're more mature than I am, Yukari-chan.”

“What're you talking about? You're more modest than me,” Yukari said. “And you tend to have the cooler head between the two of us, so yeah. I can see you having a bunch of roses in your room.”

Kotone looked back at the flowers that were on display. She remembered reading somewhere that red roses usually represent love and although she didn't have a crush on anyone, the brunette could easily imagine the misunderstanding that would ensue. Especially since Junpei tried to encourage her to pursue Akihiko…

Kotone decided that white roses would be better.

“My house used to have a bunch of flowers back then,” Yukari began as she started to look up. “My mom loved them too, so she would always buy a bunch. She'd even pick out the ones I liked...” Her smile faltered a bit.

“That sounds beautiful.” Kotone had a vivid image of a modern house sporting such beauty.

“Hmm, but then there was a time that I didn't like seeing flowers. I guess you can figure out why.” Yukari ended up looking back down. Kotone knew exactly what she meant. Before she could speak up, however, the archer resumed. “But, that's not really the case anymore. I think I want to get a bouquet for my room too.”

Kotone watched the exchange as Yukari's funds could only purchase a bouquet of baby's breath, to her friend's disappointment. The brunette offered to help, but Yukari declined and encouraged Kotone to buy some roses for herself.

Later in the night, while Kotone was studying, she looked up at the small bouquet of white roses. She smiled as she moved some to reveal a small red rose tucked away. She had no plans to romance anyone anytime soon, but at least having her favorite flowers bought her some tranquility, even for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I thought about writing out the part where Kotone would express her annoyance with Akihiko by the punching bag minigame, but decided against it. Probably would've helped with the word count, but oh well.  
> I had this mock in my head too, "oh check me out, I'm Akihiko Sanada, the boxing champion, but I don't know how to talk to giiiirls, I'm such a meathead!" etc. lol


	13. Kaleidoscope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 3, the original story and characters belong to Atlus.  
> I am a fan who is not looking to make profit from this work.  
> This work is created for entertainment only.

The remainder of June passed by, but Kotone was as busy as ever. So many clubs, so many friends… so little time. Although, she always received constant reminders of her duty as a field leader of SEES and a Persona-user. Now knowing that the full moon was connected to the large Shadows, the brunette had to anticipate those days. At least now she would be ready for them instead of fighting them at the last minute.

“Hey, get this! My boyfriend wanted to take me somewhere! And you're not gonna believe where!!”

Kotone was at the shoe boxes one morning where she overheard two girls gossiping loudly.

“It's one of those places at Shirakawa Boulevard! Can you believe that?!”

“What? Ugh, I know what was on his mind! That pervert!”

“I know… I might dump him pretty soon. I've kept seeing other freaks heading to that street too...”

Kotone frowned a little. She had heard that the Lost these days had been found in pairs, but why? Sometimes the Shadows had weird ways of ensnaring their prey. The only way to find out would be when the night of the full moon arrives.

“Yo, Koto-tan!”

Kotone snapped out of her thoughts and turned to one of her friends. “Good morning, Jun- Whoa, are you okay?!”

Junpei shrugged at Kotone's reaction to the black eye on his face. “Better now. So, I don't think you have to worry about those photos going around anymore.”

“Oh?” Kotone was surprised, but then her frown returned. “But, that wasn't from the other night… You really need to get that eye looked at.”

“I said I'm fine, Koto-tan.” Junpei sported a frown as well. “The guy just didn't want to listen to me and he started this crap, so I didn't have much choice. But I did get him to fork over the originals. This is nothing.”

Kotone wanted to press on the argument, but there were stray eyes glued on them. “… Alright...” She sighed in defeat. “But you better make sure to take care of that eye, okay Junpei-kun?”

“Yeah, I got you.” Junpei's tone didn't convince the brunette, but he became more agitated the further she pressed this. “Y'know, I did this for you because I worry about you.” The capped teenager sighed.

Kotone blinked and looked at Junpei as they started to head to their class. “Uhm...”

“You do so much and I'm not saying that it's a bad thing,” Junpei explained. “But you need to be careful, too.” He then picked up his pace, ending the conversation.

Kotone slowed down her pace and looked down. While she was grateful to him for the photos, something else did not sit right. Was he really okay?

~*~

Kotone tried to hide her concern over Junpei for the next few days, but some of her friends noticed that she was less chipper. However, their own business would keep them away from Kotone as she was busy too. Coincidentally, one of those friends managed to make time for her, even though she planned to attend Student Council that day.

Akihiko escorted Kotone out of the school, ignoring the fangirls seething at her and Hidetoshi leering at him. Something was on his mind and he felt the need to talk to Kotone about it. He also came to a conclusion that whatever had caused her to be down for the past few days might be involved too.

As they headed back to the Dorm, the duo was silent the whole way. Kotone was confused as to how sudden this was. His eyes carried that distant gaze again as something was on his mind and it was serious enough that he needed to talk to her about. She decided to break the silence.

“Are you alright, Senpai?”

“Huh…?” Akihiko snapped out of it and looked at the brunette. “Sorry… There's something that I need to ask you about.”

 _/Uh-oh/_ , Kotone thought. _/This is never good./_

“Look,” Akihiko sighed, mostly to himself. “If you don't want to tell me, then you don't have to.”

 _/Then why did you ask me out like this? I'm probably gonna get an earful from Hidetoshi later./_ Kotone tried to hide the annoyed look on her face but Akihiko saw it and appeared even more apologetic.

“It's just...” The boxer wasn't sure how to word this, but he couldn't back out of this now. “….. Is it true that you're dating Junpei?”

Kotone's eyes widened and her body almost fell backward. This shocked her that out of all people, Akihiko asked her this. The rumor mill at Gekkoukan High really got around, especially since Junpei stopped the photos from spreading. She also felt that some of the more agitated fangirls of Akihiko had something to do with this too.

It took Kotone a moment to reorganize her thoughts, but she finally found her voice and sputtered, “What- N-no…!”

Akihiko was taken aback by the brunette's reaction and the apologetic look on his face returned. “I see… It was a rumor I heard. Sorry...”

Kotone mentally reeled. Even if she was interested in dating someone, it certainly wouldn't be Junpei! “D-don't get the wrong idea, Senpai...”

Akihiko blinked in confusion. “I-I see… Sorry, Kotone. It's bad enough that I listened to a rumor, but then I confronted you about it. You actually had plans today too. It was incredibly rude of me to do that to you.”

Kotone looked at her upperclassman and blinked. This was different. “Uhm… It's alright-”

“No, it's not.” Akihiko interrupted, surprising the brunette. “If anyone tells me something like that again, I will tell them that it's not true.”

Kotone had to recollect her thoughts yet again. What was going on? She contemplated the thought of dropping this conversation, but Akihiko would have probably persisted. Instead, she nodded in affirmation. “That would be appreciated.”

Akihiko nodded back. “Yeah, I don't like rumors either. We're already busy enough with clubs and Tartarus anyway.” He then noticed that they were standing in front of the dorm. “Oh… I was going to ask if you wanted to get something, but we're back at the dorm...”

Kotone thought on this offer. She wasn't ready to talk to Junpei for now and hiding in her room would be too isolating. “Yeah,” She nodded again. “I'm kind of hungry...”

“Me too,” Akihiko replied. “Let's go.”

While they were eating at the beef bowl shop, Kotone opened up a bit more to the boxer. She wasn't aware of it at first, but her opinion of him slowly changed.

~*~

The next day at school, Ikutsuki had Mitsuru inform SEES that he had news about the giant Shadows. Kotone headed home with Yukari, both girls curious as to what the Chairman found out. When they arrived at the front of the Dorm, they saw Fuuka interacting with a white dog.

“Koro-chan, give me your paw!” Fuuka asked. She smiled as the dog barked and raised its paw.

“Aww, what a smart dog!” Yukari said as she and Kotone approached Fuuka.

“Oh hi, Yukari-chan, Kotone-chan.” Fuuka greeted. “This is Koromaru. Koro-chan, go say hi to Kotone-chan! You can do that, right?”

Kotone knelt down and reached her hand out. Koromaru sniffed her hand first and then nuzzled it right away. The brunette was surprised at first but then melted into a smile. Not many of her relatives kept dogs, most of them had owned cats. However, Kotone welcomed this affection from the dog.

“Oh… This dog still goes on walks by himself?”

A different voice spoke up and the three girls looked up. The voice belonged to a woman who had the look of a common housewife.

“What do you mean…?” Yukari asked.

“He used to belong to the priest at the Naganaki Shrine,” the housewife began. “Every afternoon, the two of them went this way for a walk.”

“Oh, that explains it...” Fuuka said as she petted Koromaru again.

“Well… until the priest passed away.” The housewife's face began to look solemn.

Kotone's heart began to drop. “He… passed away…?” She had to look down on the white dog. Kotone could've sworn that his ears drooped a bit and his tail was still when the housewife mentioned the priest.

“You haven't heard the story?” The three girls shook their heads. “It was about six months ago… The priest was hit by a car while walking his dog. Sadly, he didn't survive. Ever since then, that dog sits patiently by the site of the accident. He goes for a walk every day, just like when his owner was still alive...”

After parting ways with the woman, Fuuka appeared attentive of something. Kotone noticed this sudden change.

“Is something wrong, Fuuka-chan?”

“Oh… It's nothing, sorry.” Fuuka apologized as she stood up and brushed her skirt. “The chairman is coming tonight, so we should get ready.”

“Yeah...” Yukari said and she turned to smile at Koromaru. “We'll see you later, Koro-chan!”

Koromaru barked happily as he watched all three girls enter their dorm.

~*~

“Hello, everyone!” Ikutsuki greeted as he entered the command room with a huge stack of folders. “I wanted to let you know how my research has been going. This concerns the Shadows that have been appearing during full moons.”

As Ikutsuki placed the folders on the table, Fuuka reached out for the first one and began to look through the papers. Kotone sat next to her and was glued to the papers as well.

“I would like for everyone to listen closely, this may be hard to follow,” Ikutsuki instructed as he began his speech. “Shadows can be divided into twelve categories, according to their characteristics. We've known this for a while. It's like their class or order.”

 _/So that would make twelve masks in total/_ , Kotone thought to herself. While she wouldn't ask why these creatures wear them, the masks help differentiate which particular enemy they face at a given moment. The Personas were also divided into similar categories. However, there were far more categories than the twelve Ikutsuki written in his research. Was he aware of them? Then again, the only common knowledge that everyone else was aware of was Kotone's unique ability to summon multiple Personas. While she could not deny that the Shadows and the Personas were connected, there was still too little information and confusion to reach a proper answer. The main topic of tonight was about the giant shadows, so the brunette decided to listen to Ikutsuki's lecture.

“The four Shadows that you all have faced… It is simply fascinating!” The chairman beamed. “They belong to Categories I through IV, in order of their appearance. They certainly look different than the common ones from Tartarus, but the classification scheme still applies.”

“Is that something we should be excited about…?” Junpei asked, seemingly unimpressed.

Kotone followed the movements of Fuuka's fingers as she counted on a piece of paper that contained drawings of the masks the Shadows wore. The first one was a light blue mask that was labeled, “I – Magician”. The mask next to that was the red feminine mask and it was labeled, “II – Priestess”. The next two masks were identified as “III – Empress” and “IV- Emperor” in respective order. The rest of the masks on the paper were labeled in proper order but lacked additional information of any other giant varieties.

“Oh, I get it...” Fuuka spoke up. “There's twelve in all… Eight we haven't seen yet.”

“That is exactly right, Fuuka!” Ikutsuki chuckled.

“Oh, okay,” Junpei said as he tried to take all this in. “But, what are they after?”

“That's a good question and that's what we haven't figured out yet: their motive,” Ikutsuki confirmed. “Their overall purpose for their behavior is what we need to consider.”

“This is interesting,” Akihiko spoke up. “But we still need to beat the rest of them.”

“I agree,” Mitsuru nodded. “This is about all we can do at this point.”

“But,” Yukari spoke up. “What about Tartarus? Why does it even exist…?”

No one spoke up, but Mitsuru's expression changed to regret as she turned her head away from the group.

As Kotone stared at the paper with the mask drawings, thoughts and questions danced in her head. What was the giant Shadows' purpose? Why appear on the nights of the full moon? The next Shadow according to the paper was “V – Hierophant”. Including that one, eight more remain…

~*~

After studying for the rest of the evening and preparing for bed, the Dark Hour occurred and Kotone was in her bedroom. As she noticed an incoming presence, Pharos appeared.

“Can you guess what I am about to tell you?” He smiled.

“It's another one of them… right?” Kotone asked as she was brushing her hair.

Pharos nodded. “The moon will be full again in one week. But I think with your growing power, you have nothing to worry about.”

“Uhm… thanks.” Kotone attempted a small smile. A part of her wished that time would fast forward to where all twelve of the Shadows were destroyed so she wouldn't have to face them again.

“You're welcome. I will come see you again in one week. Until then...” Pharos disappeared without a trace.

Kotone looked at her calendar hanging over her bed. The full moon would be on July 7th… Wait, there was something else going on that day. It hit the brunette and her palm connected to her forehead in annoyance.

Her birthday was on the day of the full moon.


	14. V and VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 3, the original story and characters belong to Atlus.  
> I am a fan who is not looking to make profit from this work.  
> This work is created for entertainment only.

The fateful day arrived at last. For Kotone, it was supposed to be an average school day. Her friends were supposed to tell her to have a happy birthday and a good day. Maybe she would've treated herself to something sweet. Maybe she would’ve taken a night off from studying and would’ve done something more enjoyable.

To Kotone, sometimes life was completely unfair and there was nothing to be done about it.

“What a coincidence that out of all days, your birthday had to be on the day of the operation,” Yukari said, feeling sorry for her friend. The two teenage girls decided to head back to the dorm early in order to prepare for the coming night. Given the pattern of the previous nights, there was no telling what this night could bring.

Kotone only shrugged. “To be honest, I probably had worse birthdays.”

“Hm.” Yukari shrugged back in response. “Well, I say later this week that you, Fuuka, and I should go out and celebrate your birthday more properly.”

“That would be nice.” Kotone nodded as a small smile formed on her face. “But let's focus on tonight. What's the worse that could happen?”

~*~

The evening quickly approached. As the Dark Hour commenced, all of the members of SEES as well as Ikutsuki, arrived at the command room. Fuuka summoned Lucia and began to scan the surroundings of Iwatodai.

“Any luck, Fuuka?” Akihiko asked after what had felt like a few minutes had passed.

'Just a moment…' Fuuka responded. Then she gasped in surprise. 'I found it! I sense a strong presence!'

“Hey, we were right!” Junpei said, noticeably eager for tonight.

'It is located in Iwatodai… Inside a building on Shirakawa Boulevard…' Fuuka confirmed.

“Hm… Shirakawa Boulevard...” Ikutsuki said as he began to think to himself.

“I've heard rumors of the Lost heading there in pairs lately,” Kotone said, frowning upon where this was going.

“In pairs…?” Mitsuru asked, but then blinked and the realization struck her. “Oh… Now I get it...”

As Fuuka dismissed Lucia, she curiously asked, “Why? What's on Shirakawa Boulevard? I’m not familiar with that area...”

“I've heard about it, but...” Yukari became adamant about trying to describe the area until an eager Junpei stepped in with a grin.

“It's where all THOSE hotels are,” the capped teenager said, not letting up his grin. “It's where people go to… y'know.”

Kotone and Yukari glared at him, but Junpei blissfully ignored them. Fuuka only blushed and flustered but understood what he meant.

“Nonsense,” Ikutsuki said nonplussed. “They're no different from ordinary hotels. The rooms are fancier, that is all.”

“Aw man, that's it…?” Junpei appeared crestfallen.

“Anyway...” Yukari took charge in changing the subject. “Who's gonna lead tonight?”

“Shiomi,” Mitsuru said without second thought. “I see no reason to change leaders now.”

“Uhm…” Kotone knew she couldn't object now. In fact, if someone else were to volunteer, the team dynamic would have been too drastic of a change. Tonight was especially important. “… Okay.” She nodded, accepting this fate.

“Yamagishi,” the redheaded third-year turned to her kouhai. “I would like you to handle support for this operation.”

“I'll do my best!” Fuuka eagerly nodded.

“Okay then,” Kotone said as she attempted to sound brave and collected. “I think we should maintain a four-man party with myself leading. I would like to leave Mitsuru-senpai with Fuuka-chan just in case of any stray Shadows or a possibility of an ambush. Yukari-chan, Junpei-kun and Akihiko-senpai will be going with me.”

“Très bien,” Mitsuru daintily smiled. “You are sounding more like a capable leader, Shiomi.”

“Since it's decided, we should go,” Akihiko said as he started to head out of the room. “Let's do this.”

As the members began to leave the room, Junpei trailed behind. While he was elated to join Kotone's party, a part of him couldn’t decide if he was envious of Kotone's position or angry at the fact that she accepted this responsibility willingly.

~*~

SEES arrived at the Hotel Champs de Fleurs, the building that their targeted Shadow was supposed to be in. As Kotone's raiding party entered the building, they noticed that the hotel itself had a gaudy appearance. It did not help that the bright violet colors mixed in with the eeriness of the Dark Hour.

As it was expected, there were coffins occupying the rooms. Most of the rooms had at least two coffins in it, very few had three instead. Kotone was not inclined to know anything further. It was already bad enough that the Shadow decided to take up residence in this tacky place. She wanted to get this over with so that she could go home.

After engaging in some of the fights with the inferior Shadows, Fuuka pinpointed the location of their target. It happened to be holed up in the biggest and fanciest room in the building. With affirmation from the team, Kotone opened the door and they rushed inside.

Standing before them was an obese Shadow. It did wear the blue Hierophant mask, but it was just as strange as the previous Shadows. It looked like an obese man wearing a robe while sitting on a little throne. A womanly shaped being was behind the Shadow, caressing it with care. Furthermore, there were two crosses standing nearby that wiggled around.

“This… is more normal-looking than I thought,” Yukari commented.

'This is the Hierophant Shadow,' Fuuka confirmed via support. 'Be careful, it's getting ready to attack!'

“Not for long!” Junpei stepped forward with his evoker pressed against his temple. “Hermes!”

Hermes materialized and charged for the Shadow right away. When it attempted to slice the Shadow, the attack only bounced off its bulk. The Hierophant started to chuckle and it directed the crosses to attack.

Akihiko and Kotone rushed forward and engaged the bothersome minions with their weapons. “Yukari, go!” Kotone shouted as she blocked one of the crosses from hitting her.

“Okay!” The pink archer ran ahead to stand next to Junpei and pressed the evoker to her forehead. “Io!”

Io appeared and unleashed gusts of wind on the Shadow. The Hierophant squirmed around, but it was still alive and it started to cackle. The womanly being behind it also started to cackle. Suddenly, the atmosphere became oppressive and darker than normal. Junpei and Yukari moved quick enough to dodge more attacks from the Hierophant with their Personas. Akihiko defeated one of the crosses and dodged the impending attack. As Kotone raised her weapon up to defeat the other cross, however, sudden fear struck within her.

The SEES leader gasped out loud enough for Akihiko to turn his attention to her. She dropped her naginata as she knelt down and began to hyperventilate. Before the cross could touch the defenseless Kotone, Akihiko summoned Polydeuces and with its needle arm, it destroyed the minion. The boxer ran over to her and he could see that Kotone was beginning to go into a nervous breakdown.

“Kotone! Snap out of it!” Akihiko thundered, shaking her shoulder.

“I… I'm so… I...” Kotone was on the verge of tears and visibly shaken. For her to suddenly act like this was not normal. It had to be the enemy doing this. “I'm so scared…!”

“This is what the enemy wants, Kotone!” The boxer said as he helped Kotone up and clamped his hands on her shoulders as he stared at her. “You have to be strong! For all of us!”

Kotone's breathing started to return to normal and she glanced up at the boxer. On the inside, she began to calm down. This was different.

The brunette then heard her classmates yell out in pain as they started to struggle against the Hierophant. This Shadow was ruthless and it needed to be stopped. Kotone shook her head out of the funk and grabbed her naginata. She had enough.

“Hua Po!” Kotone pulled the trigger on her temple and summoned a tiny red creature with wings. Hua Po floated up and assaulted the Hierophant with bursts of fire.

“Koto-tan!” Junpei cried out as he noticed that he and Yukari were saved by her yet again. He wasted no time in summoning Hermes once again and joined in the effort to burn the enemy.

As the Hierophant became overwhelmed, Akihiko saw this opportune moment and summoned Polydeuces to land the killing blow onto the Shadow's head. It grunted in defeat and the womanly being cried in agony. As the creature fell onto its back, it disappeared.

“Kotone-chan, are you alright?!” Yukari ran over to her friend.

“Uh-huh...” Kotone replied, trying to catch her breath. She was not prepared for the possibility that the Shadows were capable of mental assaults. This kind of ploy was unforgivable.

'Good job, everyone.' Fuuka said as her tone of voice was appreciative. 'You have succeeded yet again. Mitsuru-senpai and I will be waiting for you outside.'

“Yeah...” Kotone said as she walked towards the door. “There won't be as much Lost wandering around, so that's a good-” Kotone interrupted herself as she tried to turn the handle on the doorknob. However, the doorknob would not turn at all. “… thing?”

“C'mon, Koto-tan, you can't open a door?” Junpei said as he attempted to turn the knob. It still wouldn't budge. “What the hell?”

Fuuka gasped out loud. 'Huh?! I still sense a Shadow! It's not the same one you all defeated!'

“What?!” Yukari shrieked as she looked around. “Where is it hiding?!”

“Let's split up and search the room, it shouldn't be too hard to find,” Akihiko said, annoyed by this sudden predicament.

SEES began to search the room individually. Akihiko checked in the bathroom while the second-years canvassed the bedroom. Kotone began to feel around the room for a hidden switch while Junpei looked in unconventional areas such as under the bed. During her search, Yukari noticed something off with a rather large mirror.

“Hm? There's something strange about this mirror...”

Before Yukari could get the attention of her comrades, a white light flooded the entire room.

~*~

Kotone felt like she was being carried off somewhere. Her head was in a hazy fog. She could've sworn she was placed gently onto something soft and silky. She also felt that someone was starting to tower over her as she was laying on her back.

_/What is going on? Where am I? Where--/_

She gasped softly as someone pressed their lips onto her collarbone. Her ribbon was already gone and someone started to unbutton her shirt. As she attempted to recollect her thoughts, another jolt went down her spine as the kisses began to move up to her neck.

“Kotone...”

The brunette couldn't make out who was calling her name. This felt good. This felt way too good. The way she was being touched and kissed on her neck made her body heat up. Kotone breathed in sync as she wrapped her arms around someone's neck. This prompted the kisses to become more intensive as she cooed contently.

“Kotone...” The person huskily whispered her name into her ear. “I'm gonna go take a shower… Wait for me, okay…?”

“Okay...” She said softly as she glimpsed into a pair of gray eyes withdrawing. As the person entered the bathroom and closed the door, Kotone smiled in bliss.

Then a stray thought finally surfaced as her consciousness began to stir.

Kotone sat up and looked around in confusion. _/Where am I…? What's going on…? Is this a hotel room…? Why am I in-/_ Then her head throbbed and she gasped in pain. “Ow...” _/Wait… wasn't there something I have to do..?/_

Running water could be heard from the shower. Kotone looked up and wondered who was in there, but her head hurt too much to try to figure it out. Every time she attempted to think, her head painfully throbbed. It felt like she was trying to resurface, but something kept pushing her down into the water in order to drown her. Then, a voice within that did not belong to her suddenly spoke to her subconscious.

_/Embrace your desire…/_

_/….. Huh?/_

_/I am the voice of your inner self… Enjoy the moment…/_

_/… But…/_

_/That which cannot be felt is merely a dream. The present is all we have…/_

_/What…? No… that's not true…/_

_/The future is but a fantasy, memory a fabrication… Let your desires be free from its confines… That is my wish./_

_/No…! I won't give in…/_

_/… Pleasure is what you truly want…/_

_/No, it's not…/_

_/You stand before the doorway to bliss…/_

_/Not now… Not now…!/_

_/You cannot deny your instincts… Embrace it… Accept it…/_

_/….. Get lost!!/_

Kotone forcefully shoved out the intruding voice and her own thoughts rushed back to her. The memories of today began to fill her head. She, Yukari, Junpei, and Akihiko infiltrated a hotel with Fuuka and Mitsuru waiting for their return. They fought a giant Shadow. That said Shadow caused Kotone to panic in the middle of battle. After that, they were locked in the same room with a different Shadow. They searched the room and then--

Kotone realized that this was a trap set by the hidden Shadow.

“I have to find everyone else!!”

As soon as Kotone got up from the bed, the shower stopped running. She turned her attention as someone stepped out of the bathroom.

Kotone's face began to blush heavily and her hands raised up to her mouth as Akihiko calmly walked up to her, clad in only a towel. His eyes were glazed over and he wore a small smile. “Hey… It's your turn next.”

Kotone's heart began to pound as the half-naked boxer sauntered up to her. Her breathing became unstable and her thoughts began to scatter again. The words she wanted to scream were stuck in her throat until Akihiko reached out to touch her.

“Sn… snap… Snap out of it, Senpai!!” Kotone screamed as she raised her hand and slapped Akihiko's cheek.

“Ow!” Akihiko slightly stumbled backward and touched his cheek in reaction. “Ugh… Huh…?” He blinked as his eyes returned to normal. “Whoa… What the hell?! What's going on here?!” The boxer then looked at Kotone, but he began to blush as his eyes trailed down to her open shirt and bra.

Kotone then noticed where he was looking and yelped in surprise as she covered herself with her arms and blushed a beet red. “J-just put your clothes back on!”

“Y-yeah! You're absolutely right!” Akihiko stumbled into the bathroom and promptly closed the door.

Kotone started to button up her shirt, but her hands were shaking. As she was recollecting her thoughts again, it then hit her. That moment when someone was feeling her up and kissing her, that was Akihiko. Kotone blushed even more as her heart pounded.

What did that Shadow do to them?!

 _/Did we…? Oh please, don't tell me that we didn't…/_ Kotone thought in a full-fledged panic as her shaking hands checked her skirt and underwear. _/No, they're still on… Thank god…/_

'Oh! I can finally reach you!'

“Kyah!” Kotone jumped at the voice of Fuuka's communication. “F-Fuuka-chan?”

'Can you two hear me?'

“Wh-what's going on?” Kotone asked as she was trying to finish buttoning up her shirt and then attempted the search for her ribbon.

'I'm sorry that I couldn't contact you sooner…' Fuuka lamented. 'The Shadow was interfering with your thoughts and you all got separated… The enemy is still in the same room. Please regroup and hurry there.'

“O-okay...” Kotone said as she searched the room.

'Akihiko-senpai, can you hear me?'

“Y-yeah! Loud and clear!” The boxer said as the sounds of clothes rustling could be heard from the bathroom.

'Um… Did something happen?'

“No! N-nothing happened!” Kotone spoke up as she found her naginata leaning on a wall near the door. “W-Where did my ribbon go?”

Akihiko stepped out of the bathroom and slipped his gloves on. “Alright, let's go.”

Kotone frowned when she couldn't find the ribbon, but time was running out and the Dark Hour would end soon. She begrudgingly gave up her search and nodded. Before she could open the door, Akihiko grabbed her arm.

“Kotone,” the boxer spoke up, wearing an apologetic look on his face.

“Y-yes?” Kotone struggled to look at him.

“Um… About what happened earlier… Could you keep it a secret? Please...”

“Uhm… Y-Yeah...”

~*~

'I'm sorry… I didn't expect that there was another Shadow.' Fuuka explained as Kotone and Akihiko started to make their way to the next floor. 'It sealed the room that it's in… I'll try to find a way to break the seal… In the meantime, please regroup with the others.'

As the two made their way upstairs, they found Junpei and Yukari waiting. Yukari's hair was damp, as she appeared to had already taken a shower.

“There you guys are!” Junpei said with relief in his tone. “Man, there's another Shadow here! Who would've thought? Say… Are you two okay?” The capped teenager, as well as the pink archer, noticed that neither Kotone nor Akihiko were trying to look at each other.

“Huh?” Akihiko sputtered. “Of course we're okay!”

“Y-yeah...” Kotone said, not convincing her classmates. “What about you guys…?”

“Nope! Nothing happened.” Yukari said, strongly defiant for some reason. Given that her hair was wet, Kotone assumed that the same thing happened to Yukari and Junpei.

'Oh! I got it! It's the mirrors!' Fuuka exclaimed, surprising all four teenagers. 'They're giving off the same energy as the Shadow! I think if you find and break those mirrors, the seal should vanish!'

“I remember this mirror on the third floor,” Yukari reflected. “When I looked into it, I felt strange… As if you couldn’t see your own reflection back.”

Kotone nodded. “Alright. We should search the rooms, but we're staying together this time. We don't have time to lose.” The rest of SEES nodded and they started their search.

After combing through the rooms and finding many similar mirrors, Kotone's team managed to find the two culprits and broke the mirrors. Upon being smashed, the mirrors appeared to give out energy. Fuuka confirmed that the mirrors in question destroyed the seal that the Shadow was in.

That Shadow was as good as dead.

~*~

Akihiko broke down the door this time and the party ran back into the room where the next Shadow was. This one wore a Lovers mask and it was a heart-shaped blob with jelly wings.

“How dare you pull shit like that with us...” Akihiko said as he glared at the Shadow. “I hope you're ready to die!”

“Because of you, I had to go to this disgusting place…!” Yukari said as she gripped her bow.

Kotone didn't say anything but words were not needed. For this kind of monster to go so far as to do that to her and her friends... She was really pissed off.

The Lovers Shadow only chirped for a few moments but then it attempted to rain a torrent of jelly-like arrows onto the teenagers. They dodged out of the way and they all closed in on the Shadow.

As Junpei attempted to summon Hermes, he got a glimpse of the Lovers' mask. A moment later, Junpei lowered his evoker and raised his sword against an unsuspecting Kotone.

“Hey, Junpei! What're you doing?!” Akihiko called him out and in turn found himself dodging the swinging sword. Junpei started to giggle maniacally. Kotone and Yukari looked up and noticed the current predicament.

“Junpei-kun!!” Kotone cried out to her friend.

Junpei turned to look at the SEES leader and noticed something a little off. His grin widened upon notice. “Hey-hey, Koto-tan… You're looking hotter than usual!”

Kotone knew that Junpei noticed the slight cleavage she had, but she couldn't help but yelp in embarrassment. Suddenly the capped teenager bolted for Kotone and swung his sword at her. She ducked below the swing and cried out, “Sorry!” as she jammed the cap end of her naginata into her friend's gut. He grunted in pain as the wind got knocked out of him and he fell forward.

“Sorry, Junpei-kun! We'll talk about what I owe you later!” Kotone said as she ran back to join Yukari and Akihiko as they were showing no mercy to the offending manipulator.

Polydeuces unleashed electrical attacks and Io summoned gusts of wind. Kotone summoned Orpheus and unleashed a fiery barrage that enveloped and burned the Lovers Shadow with great intensity. It chirped in agony until it was unable to keep itself afloat and dissipated once it hit the ground.

~*~

The raiding party walked outside to meet with Fuuka and Mitsuru. Junpei regained consciousness but he was unusually silent. Despite the warmer weather, Kotone borrowed Yukari's pink jacket to cover up her modesty.

“I'm glad you're all safe!” Fuuka said, relieved to see everyone okay.

“Thank you for your help,” Mitsuru smiled. “The enemy was sly, but you did very well.”

Fuuka smiled weakly, “I did what I could...”

“And you too, Shiomi,” Mitsuru turned her attention to the brunette. “For withstanding the enemy's mental assault.”

“Ah… Well...” Kotone scratched the back of her head and chuckled nervously. “I did what I had to do. Or something like that.” She couldn't help but glimpse at Akihiko. This was a very unusual night and having to fight the giant Shadows did not help, especially since both of them messed with her mind.

“Alright, let's call it a night.” The boxer said as he and Mitsuru went ahead and walked back to the Dorm. Kotone's gaze lingered on him a bit. This was different. Just what was he to her now?

“Hey, Kotone.”

Junpei approached her with a sullen tone. “Why're you trying so hard for?”

“Uh?” Kotone was at a loss for words. “But I'm not… And I'm really sorry for doing that to you back there. Really...”

“Meh...” Junpei shrugged, not keeping eye contact. “Like it matters anyway…”

“Dude, what's the matter with you?” Yukari asked as she raised an eyebrow. “Are you gonna keep sulking because a girl got to be a leader this time too?”

“Shut up!” Junpei snapped as he trotted off.

“What's up his butt?” Yukari asked, annoyed by the sudden attitude.

Kotone looked down in sadness. Was Junpei really that angry with her? She had a feeling that she won't be able to talk to him for a little while. Along with this and Akihiko and the Shadows, all of this was just too much to think about for one night. With a defeated sigh, Kotone walked along with a worried Fuuka and Yukari back to the Dorm.

Unknowingly, there were three strangers watching her and her friends not too far away…

~*~

By the time she arrived home, the Dark Hour was over. Kotone headed straight for her room, but not before giving Yukari her jacket back. She changed out of her uniform and switched into her night clothes. While she washed her face, she glanced into the mirror and noticed something strange on her neck.

As she took a closer look, she immediately started to blush and backed up from the mirror. However, she bumped into the edge of her desk and fell over backward on her chair. The noise was loud enough to produce a knock on her door.

“Kotone-chan, are you alright?!” Yukari asked, her tone laced with concern.

“Ye-yeah… I'm alright…” Kotone mumbled, cupping her hand over her neck. “Just tripped over something, that's all.”

“Oh, okay. Good night.” Yukari then headed back into her room.

When Kotone finally got back up, she scrambled to the mirror to look at her neck. It appeared that Akihiko left quite an impression on her. But that kind of impression was more for lovers. But still...

Kotone hung her head in embarrassment. “… Happy birthday, huh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tags updated as of this post. I think the ship is now apparent.


	15. Surreal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 3, the original story and characters belong to Atlus.  
> I am a fan who is not looking to make profit from this work.  
> This work is created for entertainment only.

The past few days after the operation went by for Kotone. Some good things happened, such as her tennis team reuniting and helping Fuuka successfully cook a meal without burning anything. However, Junpei was still grumpy and refused to say anything to her. Akihiko had also been avoiding her, although Kotone was doing the same thing. The brunette knew that this awkward roadblock in their friendship shouldn't stop them, but…

Saturday finally arrived and as Kotone was getting ready to leave school, her phone beeped. It was a text from Akihiko. Kotone's heart skipped a beat, but she mustered the will to read it. 'Ikutsuki-san is coming tonight. He has something to tell us. We'll meet on the fourth floor as soon as everyone is back.'

Oh. It was business, as usual. Kotone tried to tell herself that she shouldn't read too much into it. Maybe he moved on from the memory of what happened between the two. She should put that behind her as well. However, her chest began to sting at the thought.

~*~

Onboard the Anehazuru, Kotone allowed her thoughts to drown into the music as she gazed out to the setting sun's rays over the sea. A part of her felt powerless and lost, even although there were only six more giant Shadows left. What would happen once all of them were defeated? Would life return to 'normal'? What did 'normal' even mean to her? To Kotone, nothing was ever considered 'normal', even if she did not become a Persona user.

Her main concern was the validity of her friendship with SEES. Junpei and Akihiko were still avoiding her, Yukari and Fuuka were doing something on their own and Mitsuru was always busy with something. Granted, Kotone's activities occupied her time as well, but this was no excuse to not spend more time with those that she considered as friends. There were many things that each of them was connected to on a personal level. There was much more than just SEES, and Personas and Tartarus.

She still believed in the friendships she made and she hoped that they would still continue on.

~*~

As the members of SEES gathered on the fourth floor of the Dorm, Mitsuru gave the latest report to Ikutsuki. The chairman nodded with keen interest and waited until Mitsuru finished.

“I see,” Ikutsuki said as he curled a finger on his chin. “They are indeed crafty… And it is projected that they will not be any easier. But, it's not all bad news. Everyone, I called today's meeting because--”

“Wait.” All eyes were turned to Yukari as she raised her hand and her face was fixed with a serious expression. “I'm sorry,” the archer began. “Before we go on, I'd like to ask Mitsuru-senpai something.”

“Me…?” Mitsuru was surprised but before she could say another word, Yukari spoke up again.

“Since I joined SEES, so many things has happened. I went along with it, without really understanding what's going on. But now...” Yukari had to take a breath. “But now, I need to know.”

Kotone blinked in confusion as she looked at her friend. What had brought this on?

“I'm gonna ask you straight out – you've been hiding something from us, haven't you, Senpai? You act like you don't know anything about the Dark Hour and Tartarus… but they're related to that accident ten years ago, aren't they?”

“Huh? What accident…?” Junpei asked as his attention was fixed onto this conversation.

“Y-Yukari-chan...” Fuuka nervously said.

 _/Ten years ago… Not again…/_ Kotone was getting sick of those three words. Ever since she came back to Iwatodai, it was tens years ago this, ten years ago that. But she might gain some insight from what Yukari was inquiring about, so the brunette chose to carefully listen.

“There was an explosion near our school, and a lot of people died…” Yukari began, knowing that she was at a point of no return. “It must've been big news back then. You know about it, don't you?”

“… Yes.” Mitsuru said quietly.

“Luckily, no students were injured. But… around the same time, a large number of students were recorded as absent. It seems like more than just a coincidence.”

The third-year raised her eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“I dug up some old school records and found something interesting. The students who were absent… They all collapsed suddenly and had to be hospitalized. Does that sound familiar?”

“….. Similar to those girls that bullied Fuuka-chan...” Kotone said, letting this new information sink in. Mitsuru chose to remain silent.

“There has to be an explanation!” Yukari raised her voice. “What really happened on the day of that accident? The Kirijo Group built our school, so you must know something, Senpai! Tell me the truth!”

The whole room fell into an uncomfortable silence until Mitsuru finally spoke up.

“… I wasn't trying to hide anything from you, Takeba. It just never seemed relevant. But...”

“It's okay, Mitsuru,” Ikutsuki said. “It's not your fault.”

After several moments of silence washed over the room again, Mitsuru sighed. “Very well… I'll tell you the story. The Shadows have many mysterious abilities, with research indicating that they can affect time and space. We think of them as our enemies, but what if we could use them to our advantage? That power would be unimaginable...”

“What…?” Yukari's eyes widened at this revelation.

“Fourteen years ago, one man pursued that line of thinking… That man was the former leader of the Kirijo Group. His name was Kouetsu Kirijo, my grandfather. He was obsessed with the Shadows and wanted to harness their power for something extraordinary.”

“Like what…?” Fuuka asked.

“He assembled a team of top scientists, and over several years, he and his team put together a massive collection of Shadows.”

“He what?! That's freakin' crazy…!” Junpei found that hard to believe.

“However… Ten years ago, the experiment was at the final stage. The team lost control of the Shadows' powers… and in the process, the very nature of the world was altered.”

“… The Dark Hour and Tartarus… Right?” Kotone said as Mitsuru nodded.

“By their account, the mass of Shadows they collected split into several large ones and have dispersed. These are the same Shadows we have been encountering on the nights when the moon is full.”

“Is that why they have appeared in different places?” Fuuka asked and Mitsuru once again nodded in confirmation.

“But wait a minute...” Yukari spoke up. “If what you said is true, then why does our school turn into Tartarus?” Then suddenly, a realization struck upon her as well as the other 2nd year students. “… Don’t tell me...”

“… Th-that must be where they’ve conducted the experiment…?” Kotone asked, the horror of the realization sinking in. “Then… the students that were hospitalized...”

“I’m afraid it is as you all are thinking,” Mitsuru said. “Port Island was an ideal location for the Kirijo Group. The combination of the population here and the Group’s influences allowed them to do as they pleased. With that in mind, you are correct in the fact that the experiment was conducted at Gekkoukan High School.”

The room became silent. Junpei and Fuuka looked pale, Kotone felt dread in her heart and Yukari’s face began to shift from horror to anger.

“… Does that mean… All we’ve been doing is cleaning up their mess?! You lied to us?!”

Mitsuru turned her head away in shameful silence. Yukari then turned her attention to Akihiko, who was silent through the conversation.

“You knew too, didn’t you, Senpai?!” The archer thundered and did not allow the boxer a chance to speak. “They’ve just been using us! Did you know that all along or did you not care as long as you get to fight?!”

“Hey, I never said anything like that!” Akihiko found his voice and rose up to Yukari. “What you just said is not true. I have my own reasons...” He then turned his head away. Kotone could see that pained look again. It was at this moment that the brunette began to understand her friend even further. How far they’ve come since their first encounter.

“Think what you like, Takeba.” Mitsuru finally spoke up. “It was my decision not to share that information with you all.” Before Yukari could get the chance to speak again, the redhead stopped her and began to speak apologetically. “I’m sorry… I never intended to deceive you, or anyone else. Convincing you to join SEES was my highest priority. I am aware of how absurd this sounds, but only we, with our Personas, can fight the Shadows.”

Hearing this only furthered the ire of Yukari. “How could you…?!”

“Besides,” Mitsuru lowered her head again. “Some of us were never given the choice.”

Before she spoke further, Akihiko simply placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. “Mitsuru, don’t...”

Ikutsuki finally saw his opportunity to speak up. “Yukari, it’s those in the past who are to blame. And as a result of their actions, they have lost their lives. Your situation is no different from everyone else in here- none of us deserve this burden.”

“But...” Yukari felt defeated as she sighed and gave up on the argument.

“It has been ten years since that incident,” Ikutsuki continued. “No one knows why the Shadows have suddenly returned. But, since they are now active, the very least we can do is find and destroy them. Do you realize what this means?”

Everyone was puzzled at the chairman’s words and they began to listen to him closely.

“What if I told you that those twelve Shadows are the cause of everything?”

Each member of SEES reacted with the shock of this piece of news.

“Then,” Akihiko said as this information sunk in, “If we defeat them all, Tartarus and the Dark Hour will disappear…?”

“Exactly!” Ikutsuki proudly exclaimed. “That’s what I was going to tell you earlier. You do realize this is good news, yes?”

“Is that true?!” Fuuka asked with wide eyes.

“There’s evidence to support it.” Ikutsuki smiled. “Now, our true battle begins.”

“I see...” Yukari commented, albeit still feeling drained.

Ikutsuki stood up. “Regardless of what happened in the past, we still have to protect the people. We cannot afford to let the remaining Shadows run loose. There are also mysteries still surrounding Tartarus. Why did it appear in the first place? The answer must be within it.”

“Huh...” Kotone began to think to herself. She and everyone else in the Command Room were tied to this fate. As the only ones with the means to combat the Shadows, the brunette felt that she had to become a better person, a stronger leader, a reliable friend. She had to stand up in order to protect those that couldn’t defend themselves. She must try harder because she had to.

But… why did it also feel that SEES as a whole was disjointed?

~*~

The following morning arrived, but Kotone struggled to get some sleep. Her mind was in overdrive, too many thoughts and questions and concerns ran through. She wanted to sleep more, but she knew that would be impossible. However, she also couldn’t find the strength to get up. Thankfully it was Sunday, but Kotone found little comfort in that. Her phone was quiet as well, as there were no messages for her.

“Six more, huh...” Kotone said to herself, to no one in particular. “That’s what we’ve been fighting for, right…? But...” The brunette buried her face into her pillow. _/Will we all still be friends after it’s all over…? Are we just like this because we’re SEES? Because we’re the only ones that can stop the Shadows?/_

Kotone slowly sat up and clutched onto her pillow. Her face was filled with uneasiness as she looked out the sunny window.

“….. Orpheus… Tell me, what should I do…? I feel so lost...”

Kotone imagined her Persona, the very first one to appear, floating before her. Orpheus would appear to be silent. All the Personas Kotone had encountered thus far would be quiet, but she could tell what they feel. In Orpheus’ case, and if the master of songs had anything to say to Kotone, it would be to never give up.

Never give up on those that had not given up on you.

Kotone closed her tired eyes and streamlined her thoughts. All of her teammates that she had called friends… They still believe in her. Even those that had distanced themselves from her. Maybe there was a chance to talk things over, to resolve something. Even although they were all tied to this fate, this did not mean that they were just strangers to Kotone. Even if she was unsure about her current feelings for Akihiko, or where she and Junpei stood, or whether she and the other girls were still on friendly terms with each other, still…

She still believed in them and she was more than willing to stand with them.

“….. Thanks, Orpheus...” Kotone ended up smiling as she finally found the strength to get out of bed and prepare for her day. The dorm was quiet during the day as Fuuka and Yukari were both busy with their studies. Kotone thought about following suit, but she knew that it wouldn’t work out. She needed to talk to someone. With the rest of SEES out and about as well as her normal friends, Kotone had two people in mind.

~*~

“Th-those stairs… They are moving...”

At Iwatodai Station, Kotone had come out with Elizabeth and Theo for the afternoon. After all, she did promise Elizabeth to bring her along if she was going to go out with Theo again. As Theo was perplexed by the ‘moving stairs’, his sister decided to walk on them. However, she appeared confused by the motion of the stairs going the opposite of her movements.

As Elizabeth reached the bottom, Theo still looked unnerved by it. “Th-this is what they call an escalator, is it not…?”

Kotone nodded. “Do you want me to help you get on it?”

“No, I can’t allow you to do that!” Theo exclaimed, surprising the brunette. “….. Please, allow me.”

“Okay then...” Kotone said as she allowed him to take her hand and with careful timing, they managed to get on the escalator. Theo mumbled about the slow pace of the ride until they got off safely.

“… Ha! Child’s play!” Theo said with pride. Kotone tried to hold in her giggles as Elizabeth smirked about her brother’s recent actions.

“Oh yes, please be careful, Master Kotone. There is a pitfall just ahead of us.” Elizabeth said as she pointed to the open manhole that was closed off.

“Ah yes… There also appears to be bold prints and a sign that says ‘do not enter’.” Theo observed. “Please, do not give into temptation.” He once again held Kotone’s hand. “I heard of your kind being a little too curious for their own good.”

“I agree, such actions would prove to be catastrophic to you,” Elizabeth said as she held onto Kotone’s other hand. The siblings then started to walk away from the area with the perplexed brunette in tow.

“Uh… I get it, guys. I won’t walk into any pitfalls or anything.” Kotone said but her hands were still held on. As the trio reached the strip mall, both of the Velvet Room attendants have smelled something in the air.

“This smell…?!” Theo exclaimed.

“Can it be…?!” Elizabeth also said with excitement in her tone. Both of the siblings had let go of Kotone’s hands and they rushed over to the nearby hole in the wall called ‘Octopia’. By the time she reached there, the cook was surprised at something the siblings had said.

“Oh, by the way, want to try some? It’ll make you smile so wide, your cheeks will fall off!”

“One’s cuisine so luscious it’ll make one’s cheeks fall off…?!” Elizabeth gasped.

“That… would be dire indeed…!” Theo echoed the same shock.

“Want to try them?” Kotone asked.

“Oh, but I must!” Elizabeth said as she produced a bulging wallet. “I have never seen someone’s cheeks fall off, so the ordinary citizen must not have been able to buy these.” As she turned around, she noticed the sign that had the price. “Oh… they are only a mere 400 yen...”

“Ah… You have seemed to think otherwise, Elizabeth.” Theo said.

Elizabeth stood in contemplative silence until she produced some coins. “Very well then, two packages, please.”

“Wait, there’s three of us...” Theo began to frown.

“Of course, there is one for me and one for Master Kotone,” Elizabeth said as she gave Kotone the other package of the takoyaki. “Is there a problem, Theo?”

“….. N-no, there isn’t.” Theo sighed as he produced his wallet to buy his own package. Kotone wondered if some siblings treat each other like that all the time. Being an only child had its cons sometimes.

As they began to dig into their takoyaki, both of the siblings carefully examined and thoroughly tasted their food.

“97 degrees Fahrenheit…” Theo said.

“The firm chewy outer skin...” Elizabeth commented. “And this texture…!”

“To use THAT as an ingredient…!” Theo said once again as he enjoyed the food.

Kotone’s curiosity about Octopia’s famous takoyaki had reached a point. “Okay, what’s in them, guys?”

“There are some things your kind is better off not knowing,” Theo said. “At least that is what I’m told...”

“Ah, I must take care and make sure my cheeks do not fall off,” Elizabeth said as she finished her package. “I must sample all the other delicacies in this area!”

Kotone blinked. Eatery-hopping was not her idea of fun, but for the sake of her friends, she decided to show them around to different places. By the time they finished Elizabeth’s sample tour, Kotone groaned in pain.

“It seems we have exhausted all of the culinary possibilities,” Elizabeth said as she appeared fine.

Theo appeared okay as well, except he had shown concern for Kotone. “Are you alright, my dear? You do not look well.”

“I… I’ll be fine.” Kotone’s words didn’t convince either of the siblings.

“Now that I think about it, you have barely eaten anything since the seventh meal,” Elizabeth said.

“I just have a tiny stomach… That’s all.” Kotone said as she stepped forward into the pavement. Unknown to her, however, a car was fast approaching.

“Oh, that car--!” Theo said as he and Elizabeth grabbed both Kotone’s arms and yanked her back and away from the pavement. The car zoomed by as Kotone blinked.

“Thank goodness you’re alright!” Elizabeth said as she straightened up Kotone’s clothing.

“You should be more cautious than that,” Theo said with a frown. “Honestly, I can’t turn my back on you for a second.”

“S-sorry...” Kotone lamely said as guilt began to build up within her.

“Here, let me take your hand,” Theo said as he took Kotone’s hand and began to escort her back to the Velvet Room.

“Despite that careless moment, I have enjoyed myself this afternoon,” Elizabeth said as she smiled. “Thank you for inviting me today. I hope to see more of your world again.”

“You’re welcome,” Kotone said as her stomach was beginning to recover. “How about you, Theo? Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Hm?” Theo noticed that the barrette-clad girl was talking to him as they reached the Velvet Room’s door. He eventually let go of Kotone’s hand. “Ah, yes I did. I, too, would welcome a chance to visit you in your world again.” He then turned to Elizabeth. “Perhaps we can bargain with Master about installing an escalator?”

“We can try,” Elizabeth said. “Although I am highly interested in recreating the recipe for the takoyaki.”

“Ah yes… We must figure out that near-octopus flavor.”

“Huh?” Kotone heard the tail end of the conversation.

“Ah, excuse us. Pay no attention to what we just said.” Theo smiled as he and Elizabeth entered the Velvet Room and bid Kotone farewell.


	16. Rekindle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 3, the original story and characters belong to Atlus.  
> I am a fan who is not looking to make profit from this work.  
> This work is created for entertainment only.

Finals were closing in soon and Kotone toiled her days preparing for them. After spending some time with acquaintances outside of her school and SEES, a new resolve awakened. She was going to talk to those that had been avoiding her and make up to them. She decided to work on the easier one first, which happened to be Akihiko.

It was after school the following day. Kotone decided to wait a bit for Akihiko to pass by his usual spot. It was not long until the boxer arrived, who was surprised that she was there.

“Kotone…?”

“… Hi, Senpai. Are you busy?”

Akihiko was bewildered. Wasn’t this the other way around? He thought for a moment. “… No. No, I’m not. Is there something wrong?”

“Actually...” Kotone began. “I was wondering if we could, um, talk. You pick the place.”

~*~

Kotone assumed he would pick Hagakure. It was the place he would frequently choose. Sometimes he would change it up and go to the beef bowl shop or even Wild Duck.

But the boxer surprised the brunette and didn’t pick any of those places. Instead, he opted for the sweets shop.

“… What’s with that face?” Akihiko said, noticing Kotone’s confused expression. “If you’re not in the mood for this restaurant, we can always go to Hagakure.”

“O-oh, no no. I really like sweet food, but… I said that you pick the place, not me.” Kotone said.

“… I know. But...” He fell silent for a moment as he lost his words. “….. N-never mind, let’s go in.”

Kotone blinked owlishly but nodded as she led the way.

Inside of the shop, the two shared a piece of cake. It was a simple cake, vanilla with buttercream frosting. Kotone enjoyed her treat, but Akihiko seemed to have struggled with eating his share.

“...Did you need to say something, Kotone?”

“Hm?” Kotone looked up to the boxer after savoring a bite. She recollected her thoughts. “Oh! Oh… Um… I know that we shouldn’t… Um… say anything about that night...”

Akihiko’s face began to produce a faint blush. “… Y-you didn’t tell anyone… Did you?”

Kotone’s eyes widened. “N-no! No… It’s just… Um...” Going through potential scenarios in her head was much easier than this. “I’m sorry that I haven’t been talking to you lately… Maybe it was because of… Um...”

Akihiko felt a pang in his chest. He felt that it was his fault, not her, that they hadn’t been talking as much, let alone go out for ramen. A lot had happened in a very short amount of time and neither he or Kotone could find an opportunity like this. Being a teenager was frustrating at times, more so as a Persona-user.

“I-I should apologize too, Kotone,” Akihiko sputtered and continued before Kotone could say anything else. “We’ve been busy with school and Tartarus, especially now that exams are coming. But…”

“But…?”

“….. We can spend more time together later… I-I mean…” The boxer groaned. He knew very well that he was not good at conversing. But this was Kotone. This was his field leader, his comrade, his friend, right? So why was something as simple as this so damn hard?

Kotone blushed a little bit. “You mean, just keep doing what we normally do…? Like go to Hagakure and that one beef bowl shop and talk normal stuff?”

“….. Yeah.” Akihiko said sheepishly.

“… Okay,” Kotone produced a small smile. “I just didn’t want awkward things like, uh… that one night, to get in the way of our friendship.”

“… Y-yeah… You’re right,” Akihiko nodded to himself. He then looked down at his half-eaten cake. “Kotone…? Do you think I’m strange?”

Kotone blinked. She almost reassured him that he’s not, but then a stray idea popped into her mind. “Hmmm… You’re actually charming.” She said nonplussed as she sipped her tea.

“Th-that’s not what I asked,” The boxer said as he blushed.

“Sorry,” Kotone chuckled a little. “Couldn’t help it. But no. No, you’re not.”

Akihiko nodded and then finished what was left of his cake since Kotone was already done with hers. As they were walking back to the Dorm, the boxer worked up the nerve to pick the conversation back up. “… The reason why I asked...”

“Hm?” Kotone looked over to him.

“… Back then, when I was a kid, others would call me strange. But it was something that couldn’t be helped. The orphanage wasn’t that bad either.”

“Orphanage…?” Kotone blinked.

“Oh… Yeah, I haven’t told you, have I? I didn’t have any parents growing up, so it was just me and my sister.” Akihiko sighed to himself. “… She’s no longer here either.”

“O-oh...” Kotone’s heart began to drop. Losing what family he had… She truly didn’t know him better until now.

“…. That’s right, you don’t have your parents either.” Akihiko said.

“… Y-yeah...” Kotone said, noting the rather blunt comment the boxer made. However, it didn’t sting as much since she just learned about his family. She couldn’t find a reason to be annoyed with him for that. Or maybe she didn’t want to find such.

“….. Ah!” Akihiko then realized something. “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have brought that up.”

“N-no…” Kotone said but in a lower tone. “Er… I mean...”

“Wait,” Akihiko began. “I think there’s a reason why I brought this up. I think I can depend on you to understand me.”

Kotone blinked again. The more time she spent with him, the more she viewed him as a human and not a wall. What had changed since then? Did the events of that certain night help them understand each other?

 _/….. No, I don’t want to recall that night again./_ Kotone began to blush and shook her head to clear out those memories.

“Hm? What’s wrong?” Akihiko wore a puzzled look.

“O-oh, it’s nothing,” Kotone said. “Just, uh… trying to psyche up for exams.” The brunette wore a weak smile.

Akihiko chuckled to himself as he placed his hands inside his pockets. Then, he felt something in one of them. He blinked and then recalled what the item was. He thought about taking it out but changed his mind. Maybe when things had calmed down, he’ll return it.

~*~

Later on in the evening, the members of SEES had gathered together for dinner. Unfortunately, it was an awkward atmosphere as no one was really speaking up.

“What’s wrong? Aren’t you guys hungry?” Akihiko asked as he ate his cup noodles.

“N-not really...” Yukari admitted while she stared at her dinner. Mitsuru barely touched her tea as did Kotone. Junpei tried to fix his attention to a manga he brought down from his room. Fuuka, who have just finished her dinner, finally broke the ice.

“Uhm… Y’know, it’s almost summer break. Does anyone have any plans?”

“I wish I could go to a beach!” Junpei spoke up. “Hot sand, cool breeze… Babes in bikinis… Somewhere warm in the south with crystal-clear water. That would be amazing...” Then the capped teenager frowned. “We got frickin’ exams to worry about, though… Sheesh...”

“Now, now, you’ll be fine,” Fuuka said in a reassuring tone. “But yeah, I would’ve love to go somewhere famous for beautiful beaches like Okinawa.”

“Okinawa…” Kotone smiled a little as some happier memories began to flood into her mind. “That takes me back.”

“Oh, were you there at one point, Kotone-chan?” Fuuka asked.

“Yeah,” The brunette replied. “I was only there for a week with a relative, but it was fun. I remember playing on the beach a lot and didn’t want to leave.” She chuckled to herself and then sighed. “I think I agree, I want to go to a beach too.”

Junpei looked at Kotone briefly but then dived his attention back into his manga.

“Hm, it’s not Okinawa, but how about Yakushima?”

Everyone turned their heads and saw Ikutsuki entering the dining area.

“Mr. Chairman… I didn’t realize you were here,” Mitsuru spoke up.

“I just happen to be in the area, so I thought to tell you my schedule for next week,” Ikutsuki said. “I will also tell you that your father will be vacationing in Yakushima during the break.”

“He will…?” Mitsuru was pleasantly surprised to hear this.

“Since you and everyone else are taking time off after exams, why don’t you go pay him a visit?” Ikutsuki suggested.

“Seriously?!” Junpei exclaimed. “We’re gonna go on a trip?! Woo, beach babes here I come!!”

Yukari sighed in annoyance while Fuuka chuckled a little. Kotone and Akihiko seemed to be excited over the idea. The only one who wasn’t on board was Mitsuru.

“But,” Mitsuru began. “My father is a busy man. I don’t want to ruin his vacation.”

“Nonsense,” Ikutsuki said. “No father would be upset with a daughter who came all that way to see him.” He then turned his attention to the rest of the group. “You all have done a great job, and you deserve to relax for a while. We’ve made considerable progress on Tartarus and we know when the next operation will be, so it should be fine.”

“Hm… I don’t know...” Mitsuru appeared to be divided over this.

“Senpai, I’m begging you! You heard Ikutsuki-san, we deserve this!” Junpei said as he tried to convince the redhead.

“I-I’m sure your father would be happy to see you,” Fuuka also attempted to convince Mitsuru.

“Uhm, as Ikutsuki-san said, we have made a lot of progress,” Kotone said. “Since we’re all high school students and Persona-users, I think we can all use a break.”

“Heh, even our field leader wants to go,” Akihiko said as he smirked.

“Hm...” Mitsuru contemplated for a moment until she reached a decision with a smile. “Alright. Shiomi is correct, we could use a break now and then. Let’s do it.”

“Really?! Woo-hoo!!” Junpei cheered in excitement. “I’m so stoked, man!”

Kotone couldn’t help but smile. She would have to buy a swimsuit, but the idea of relaxation at the beach was very appealing. This also meant that she would spend more time with her friends. If she could get back on friendly terms with Junpei soon, that would bring relief to her.

Kotone honestly wished the day they leave for Yakushima would be here tomorrow.

~*~

Later into the night, Kotone was sitting on her bed. Then, she sensed the familiar presence of Pharos.

“It’s good to see you again,” Pharos greeted. “It’s been a while now since we first met. Time passes by quickly...”

“It does,” Kotone said. “A lot has happened since then.”

Pharos nodded. “So, how’s life as a Persona-user?”

Kotone had to stop herself for a moment and think. Pharos was a little taken back by her sudden pause. “Hmmm… I can’t say that it’s been fulfilling… It actually feels like something is missing…”

“I wonder what it is...” Pharos said. “I do hope you find that answer.”

“Me too, Pharos,” Kotone said. “Me too...” She has learned a lot since April about her life as a Persona-user. Although some questions were answered, there were still more out there that weren’t.

“… Oh, I also remembered something about the coming of the end,” Pharos recollected something. As usual, the talk of ‘the end’ got Kotone’s attention. “It all goes back ten years ago… Something occurred somewhere...”

“Ten… years ago...” Kotone’s eyes shifted downward. How much more did she have to hear those words?

“… Didn’t your parents pass away about ten years ago?” Pharos asked. He noticed Kotone’s silence, but he already knew the answer. “A Persona is like a mirror. Which means a Persona-user can never escape from their true self.”

Kotone had a small idea that the Personas were like that. They were a lot more than ‘masks’. They were the reflection of the person they represent, extensions of the sea of souls. But, what about her? She was the only one in SEES that can summon multiple Personas. Where did she factor into this? Why only her?

“Regardless...” Pharos spoke up and Kotone picked up her head. “I’ll stay by your side… Because we are friends. Good night...”

The boy smiled as he melts into the darkness.

~*~

The week of exams had finally arrived. Kotone and her friends carried on through the week with varying results. By the time the final day had finished, she was relieved that it was over.

“I’m done, baby!” Junpei proudly announced to Yukari. “The dark days of testing are over! The sun is shinin’ bright!”

“So how’d you do?” Yukari asked.

“Check it out- I aced P.E.!” Junpei beamed.

“Well, that pretty much answers the question,” Yukari said, unimpressed.

“A real man doesn’t dwell on the past anyway!” The capped teenager boldly said. “I’m looking into the near future! And that future is Yakushima!”

“Oh yeah, that’s coming up, isn’t it?” Yukari then looked at Kotone. “Are you ready for that, Kotone-chan?”

“Yes, very much,” Kotone nodded. “I think I actually know how Junpei-kun feels for once.”

Junpei looked at Kotone for a moment but then backed off before he could say anything.

“Huh,” Yukari said. “I guess I should be more excited, too. Well, I don’t have practice, so you wanna go somewhere?”

Kotone’s eyes brightened up. “Sure!”

“Hey, can I tag along?” Junpei asked. “If you need help finding a swimsuit, I’ll be happy to help!”

“As if,” Yukari grumbled and got up from her seat. “Alright, gimme a second. I’ll grab my stuff from my locker. I’ll invite Fuuka too.”

As Yukari left the classroom, Junpei looked around for a moment and walked over to Kotone’s desk. “Hey… Koto-tan?”

“Hm?” Kotone looked at the capped teenager.

“I’m sorry about the way I’ve been acting...” Junpei sighed a bit. “I was in a bad mood and I took it out on you. You’ve done a lot for me, too… Can you forgive me?”

Kotone was stunned by this sudden moment. Junpei was actually speaking to her again. Kotone’s answer came in a form of a big smile.

“Huh, Koto-tan?!” Junpei began to worry a little bit. He had never seen her smile so brightly before.

“I’m so glad...” Kotone said as she sighed in relief. “It’s alright, Junpei-kun. I forgive you.”

“Alright… Thanks.” Junpei smiled as he ruffled Kotone’s hair. She grumbled a little as she straightened her barrettes back in the proper place. This reaction made Junpei guffaw. “Sorry ‘bout that, I just had to do it.”

“… Alright, you’re forgiven for that too,” Kotone said. “I did miss hanging out with you, though.”

“I missed you too, Koto-tan,” Junpei said. “Alright, let’s get going! I bet Yuka-tan and Fuuka are waiting for us.”

Kotone nodded as she rose up from her desk. “By the way, I am picking out a one-piece and that’s final.”

“Wh-wha-- But what’s wrong with a two-piece?!”

~*~

Unfortunately for the second-years, Fuuka chose to stay behind to help Natsuki with her schoolwork. While it was disappointing, both Kotone and Yukari figured that they would still have time to help her find a swimsuit soon. Especially so since the pervert was with the two girls today. As they reached the front of the school gate, they see Akihiko standing in the shade.

“Senpai?” Kotone spoke up. Akihiko turned to see them.

“What’re you doing here, Akihiko-san?” Junpei inquired.

“Ikutsuki-san called me,” The boxer replied. “I think he wanted to talk about a new candidate..."

“Another one…?” Kotone said. Just how much more Persona-users were out there?

“Does that mean another person is going to join?” Yukari asked.

“Maybe…” Akihiko said.

“Ooh, is it gonna be another girl?!” Junpei asked with excitement in his tone. Kotone gave her friend a deadpan look.

“How should I know?” Akihiko said, weary of Junpei’s nature. “The Chairman hasn’t told me much--”

“Ah, there you are!”

Akihiko was interrupted by Ikutsuki. Trailing behind him was a little boy with brown hair.

“I just stopped by to pick someone up. I may as well introduce him to you all.”

As Ikutsuki stepped away, the boy walked a few steps forward. Akihiko was surprised to see him but didn’t say anything.

“Oh, hi, Ken-kun,” Yukari greeted the little boy. “What’s up?”

“You know him…?” Akihiko asked.

“I don’t...” Kotone said as she looked at Ken.

“I’ve only met Yukari-san and Junpei-san a few times before,” Ken said and then he politely bowed to Kotone. “My name is Ken Amada. It’s nice to meet you.”

 _/So polite…/_ Kotone thought. Her old habits kicked in as she returned the favor with a smile. “Likewise. My name is Kotone Shiomi.”

“Ken here doesn’t leave for his break due to his circumstances. Right now, one of his distant relatives is paying for his school expenses.” Ikutsuki explained.

“What do you mean?” Kotone asked.

“It was just me and my mom, until two years ago. She...” Ken had to take a deep breath to continue. “… She died.”

Kotone’s heart dropped to her gut. “I… I’m so sorry...” Ken answered with a shrug. She couldn’t blame him for this kind of response.

“Well,” Ikutsuki interrupted. “It’s not proper for a boy to spend his summer in a dorm by himself. I have decided to move him to your dorm in the meantime.”

“Wh-What?! Are you serious?!” Junpei exclaimed as he nearly fell over. Akihiko reacted with quiet shock.

“I-is that a good idea, Ikutsuki-san?!” Yukari asked.

“Why, yes,” Ikutsuki confirmed. “Because he has the potential.”

“He’s the new candidate…?” Akihiko whispered to himself, but Kotone heard him. She noticed that he hadn’t said much in this exchange. It was almost as if he tried to avoid the attention of the little boy…

“However, he is just an elementary school student. So for now, it is just speculation.” Ikutsuki finished.

Kotone also noticed that Ken was looking at Akihiko. _/Do they know each other…?/_

“Are you… Sanada-senpai?” Ken asked the boxer. “I’ve heard a lot about you. You never lost a single match.”

“… Y-yeah...” Akihiko said lamely, his eyes averting Ken’s.

“It’s an honor to meet you!” The boy said with a smile.

“S-same here...”


	17. Summer Skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 3, the original story and characters belong to Atlus.  
> I am a fan who is not looking to make profit from this work.  
> This work is created for entertainment only.

“Ohhh awesome!! There it is, guys!! YA– KU- SHI- MA!!!”

Kotone could hear Junpei from the other side of the ferry. The members of SEES are finally heading to the island of Yakushima. The sun was shining as it reflected off the waters. Junpei continued to hoot and holler while getting scolded occasionally by Yukari. Fuuka wandered near Kotone to look at the greenery surrounding the island. Akihiko could be seen getting a little training in by pumping iron. Mitsuru remained silent, but she appeared to be taking in the sound of the waves.

“This is beautiful,” Kotone commented.

“Oh, Kotone-chan! Check out those plants over there.” Fuuka excitedly pointed out a collection of colorful hibiscus plants over yonder.

“Oh wow,” Kotone said. The sights here were far more amazing compared to Okinawa by far.

~*~

As SEES reached ashore, they walked into a gorgeous beach home. Well, Kotone took that back, it felt more like a palace. As the second-years gazed at their surroundings, two maids approached Mitsuru.

“Welcome back, Milady.”

“We won't be here long, but I will be relying on you during our stay," Mitsuru said and the maids nodded.

“You have maids…?” Yukari’s eyebrows raised up.

“And you must be her schoolmates, correct?” One of the maids spoke up. “Welcome to the Kirijo vacation home. If you would, follow me please.”

As they entered into the innermost part of the home, an impressive gentleman walked by. He was smoking a cigarette and barely glanced at Mitsuru.

“Is that…?” Fuuka trailed off.

“… Her father?” Yukari finished.

“Dude! Talk about scary!” Junpei said fearfully. “He’s not gonna make us walk the plank, is he?”

Akihiko sighed. “Don’t be stupid.”

Mitsuru then turned to look at her dorm mates while chuckling, “For the short amount of time we will be here, please make yourselves at home.”

“… Th-thanks...” Kotone squeaked out, still acclimating to the luxury of the area. None of her relatives ever posessed such fortune afforded by the Kirijo clan.

“Dude!” Junpei drawled as he could barely contain his excitement. “Let’s all go to the beach! It’s just right there!”

“R-right now?” Yukari was taken back. “Uh, sure, but let me get changed first!”

Kotone’s face began to glow a beet red. _/Oh no./_

~*~

Kotone and Yukari met up each other and walked down to the beach together. Kotone complimented on Yukari’s swimsuit choice, which consisted of a pink bikini top with jean shorts. Up ahead, they could see Junpei being all excited and holding onto a float tube while Akihiko was standing next to him. Kotone was more preoccupied with the swimsuit she had on. Unfortunately, the hunt for a one piece ended in failure, so the next option was an orange bikini. It looked good on her, maybe too good in the brunette’s opinion. Yukari tried to assure her that it’d stay on just fine, but still… This was just too embarrassing!

“Sheesh, can Stupei be any louder?” Yukari grumbled as she and Kotone began to approach the boys. “But… Yikes, what’s with Akihiko-senpai’s…?”

“Huh?” Kotone broke out of her thought train and right then and there, it completely derailed. Akihiko was wearing a white shirt, but the trunks… Those small trunks… Kotone forgot how to breathe for a moment and her face took on ten shades of red.

“I can feel my face getting red...” The pink archer then noticed her friend. “Kotone-chan?”

“Wh-what? Huh?” Kotone picked her head back up, her face still red. “No! I’m not thinking about it! I’m thinking about nothing! Nope!”

Yukari raised an eyebrow in an amusing manner. “Don’t tell me that you-”

“No!” Kotone sputtered, but then she noticed the boys walking over to them. She quickly averted her eyes away from a certain silver-haired boxer.

“… Something wrong, you two?” Akihiko asked, noticing Kotone’s aversion.

“That’s a pretty… small… swimsuit, Senpai...” Yukari said, trying to get rid of the blush on her face.

“Oh, don’t you know? Swimsuits like this reduce the water resistance and--”

“Uh, okay! W-we get it, Senpai.” Kotone spoke up as she lifted her head. She then noticed Akihiko looking at her. Wait… Was he blushing?

“Maaaaan...” Junpei was silent for a solid minute or so, taking in the view of his classmates. “Talk about a feast for the eyes! Yuka-tan’s wearing a more aggressive model then I’d imagine! Could her club training have taken her confidence to new heights?!”

“Wh-what?” Yukari was about to sock Junpei, but the capped teenager moved on to their classmate.

“And check out Koto-tan! She’s one cute mermaid herself! Could a last minute boost in courage have changed her mind when it came to selecting a swimsuit?! Those curves are perfect!”

“W-would you quit staring, you pervert?!” Kotone hid behind Yukari in a futile attempt.

“Um… Is that umbrella taken?” Fuuka arrived in a teal tankini with a swimming skirt. Unfortunately for her, Junpei gawked at her tiny frame.

“… Uh… Wow, Fuuka, I didn’t even know you...” Junpei’s words were jumbled in his mouth. “I-I mean, you should wear a swimsuit more often!”

Fuuka noticed Junpei staring and squeaked in surprise as she joined Kotone in hiding.

“C’mon, ladies! There’s nothing to be embarrassed about!”

“Stop that creepy laugh, you perv!” Yukari shouted. Kotone frowned, her face still red.

“… Hm? Is something wrong?”

All of the members of SEES turned and noticed Mitsuru heading their way. She wore a cream colored bikini with a long skirt.

Fuuka broke out of her shyness long enough to walk over to her senpai. “Wow, Senpai! You’re beautiful!”

“Yeah, your skin is flawless!” Yukari also complimented the redhead. “Didja put on some sunscreen?”

“N-no, not yet..." Mitsuru replied bashfully. Kotone was a little surprised, as she has never seen the seemingly perfect third-year act like this. Was she this sheltered?

The brunette also overhead Junpei and Akihiko whispering to each other. The capped teenager was asking the boxer ‘which one is his type’. She couldn’t hear his answer, but she could tell that he was struggling to decide on someone. When she caught his glance, she quickly turned her head away and her face became red again.

Kotone ended up spending a chunk of her time under an umbrella. However, she had a funny feeling that she was being watched…

~*~

The members of SEES were being summoned by none other than Mitsuru's father, Takeharu Kirijo. Each member sat down in the lavish reception room. Kotone wondered why they had been suddenly invited like this.

“I will get straight to the point. Mitsuru has already told you about the incident, correct?”

“Oh… Y-yes.” Yukari spoke up, noticing that Takeharu was looking at her.

“We, the adults, are to blame for this,” Takeharu said with a lamenting tone. “If I could atone for this with my life, I would’ve done so. But now, we have no choice but to rely on you. My father wanted to create a time manipulation device.”

“A time… what?” Kotone blinked at this new piece of information.

“It is a device that could impact the world. Imagine, if you were able to have full control of time… To speed it up, or slow it down… Or even being able to eliminate unwanted events… That was the original project set forth by him. However… He began to go mad, with only nihilism in his heart.” Then a screen began to scroll down and Takeharu prepared a projector. “It is only natural that you wanted to hear the truth, and it is my duty as a Kirijo to reveal this truth.”

“What’s this…?” Akihiko asked as the projector came to life and images were shown on the screen.

“This is the only piece of footage left behind when the accident occurred. It was left behind by a scientist who worked on the project.”

The video quality was extremely poor, and it glimpsed a man’s silhouette. However, when the scratchy audio began to buzz, Yukari’s eyes widened.

The man in the video admitted that this experiment should never had been conceived. It should had been stopped, but there was no going back. The world might end up paying the price. The man implored any who watched this video to hunt the shadows down, to stop them and undo the damage done.

“It is all my fault...”

The man’s face was shown clearly for a brief second before the explosion overtook him and the video abruptly ended. Yukari was visibly shaken by all this.

“… Father...”

Kotone looked at her friend. _/So this is the father who died…/_  Yukari had mentioned that he worked in a Kirijo lab, but she never mentioned that he was heavily involved in the project as a scientist.

“His name was Eiichiro Takeba. He was a head researcher for the Kirijo group and a brilliant man. However,” Takeharu heavily sighed. He couldn’t even make eye contact with Yukari. “We are the ones responsible for him. We pushed him too far and made him continue the research. Ultimately, the Kirijo group is responsible for his death.”

The room fell into a painful silence as each person was trying to get their thoughts together. Yukari began to speak.

“My dad… is the one who caused all this…?”

Everyone quickly looked at the pink archer, who looked like she was on the verge of tears.

“Is this why you were hiding this from me, Mitsuru-senpai? Did you feel sorry for me? Is that it?!"

“No, Takeba,” Mitsuru’s voice was shaky. “I--”

“Shut up!” Yukari shouted as she stood up. “I don’t want your pity!!” She then ran out of the room, her tears now more apparent and her sobs echoed the vacation home.

Kotone got up from her seat immediately and looked back at Mitsuru. The redhead only nodded solemnly, as if she gave permission. Whether she had it or not, Kotone took off after Yukari.

~*~

“Yu-ka-ri-chaaaaan!”

Kotone found her friend sobbing at the beach. Yukari's head picked up and then looked over to see the brunette panting and trying to catch her breath.

“Kotone… chan...”

Kotone stood up straight after she caught her breath. “That man… He’s...”

“Yeah,” Yukari nodded and her eyes looked down. “… He’s my father. The one I told you about back when you were in the hospital. Because he was the researcher, there was a lot of people who were mean to me and my mom. We even had to move a few times because of it.”

“That’s awful,” Kotone said as she patiently listened to her friend.

“….. I always believed in him, Kotone-chan. I believed that he would never do anything wrong… And what helped me was a letter he wrote. I got it back in spring before you came to Iwatodai.” Yukari had to pause for a moment. “I thought it was fate when I got my special power. I was scared, but I wanted to know what happened to Dad. That’s why I cooperated with the Kirijo Group. But… in the end, it was all for nothing...”

“That’s not true!” Kotone spoke up and interrupted Yukari. “You’ve done a lot of good ever since you became a Persona-user, remember?”

Yukari looked off to the side, unsure of how truthful that answer was. “… You’re just trying to make me feel better.”

Despite the annoyed frown on Kotone's face, the pink archer continued. “Why does life have to be so harsh…? No matter what I do, things just get worse. I tried to fight my fears, but this is all I get. All I do is suffer for them. Then again, I probably brought this upon myself. I’m jealous of Mitsuru-senpai… Why my father and not hers?”

“That’s enough!”

Yukari picked her head back up and looked at Kotone. She realized that her friend had never used that tone of voice to her before.

"I can't say that I know how you feel… And I would think it's natural for others to feel that way… But that's just… That just doesn't help anyone."

Yukari became agitated. “Don’t act like you have all the answers, Kotone-chan!”

“Then you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself!” Kotone fired back. She did not like to raise her voice and argue with her friends. But for this moment, she had no choice. “You need to let these bitter feelings go. That’s just no way to keep living…”

Yukari stood there in silence for several seconds. She found her voice again as she sighed. “I’m sorry for yelling at you… I’m just so afraid… I’m afraid to keep going. I don’t know what to do anymore...”

Kotone took a deep breath. “… Keep going.”

“What…?”

“Keep on going,” the brunette repeated herself. “Keep believing in him. If you stop now, then what?”

“…..” Yukari’s eyes were glued on to Kotone. “Keep believing in him? But...” She paused. Maybe Kotone had a point. If this continued, this conversation would end up becoming a pity party. “I’m sorry, Kotone-chan… Here I am talking about all this and yet, you’re still here. You’ve lost your parents. How do you keep going…?”

Kotone was thrown off by this question. How did she keep going? How did she manage to survive the last ten years without the love and comfort of her parents? “Maybe… I just do. Just go in no particular direction.” She managed to smile, although it was sad. Yukari noticed it and the pit of her gut felt like lead.

“Heeeeeey!”

Both of the girls turned their heads and noticed that Junpei was coming. He ran out of breath as he stopped.

“Sheesh, what’s taking you two so long…? It’s… almost the Dark Hour...”

“O-oh yeah...” Yukari realized that fact. “It doesn’t matter where you are when the Dark Hour comes...”

“It’s just common sense, Yuka-tan!” Junpei said as he fanned himself with his hat. “Even I know that! You ready?”

Kotone looked at Yukari, who nodded solemnly. As the three friends started their walk back, Yukari spoke up. “You know… I was just thinking. Once you awaken to the power of Persona, you remember everything that happened in the Dark Hour. It’s like… trading away your innocence for power.”

Kotone wouldn’t argue with that.

~*~

The next day arrived and the sun was shining brightly on the tropical paradise. The ladies of SEES have decided to go see the cryptomeria tree, which was considered a world heritage site. However, the tension from last night was still lingering. It certainly made conversation difficult, especially for Fuuka.

“Uhm… So, yesterday, Junpei was acting like such a pervert.” The teal-haired girl frowned. “How do you deal with that…?”

“You gotta yell at him first,” Kotone said as she nodded matter-of-factly. “If he doesn’t back off, you give him the silent treatment. You don’t give him the satisfaction.”

“O-oh...”

Mitsuru’s phone began to ring. The group stopped as she answered it. After a few seconds, she pressed the button on her phone to turn on the speakerphone. “Please continue.”

The voice belonged to Ikutsuki. “Well, I’m here at the lab and we got a problem. A machine that was considered inoperable suddenly left on its own...”

Kotone titled her head. “Wh-what does that mean? What kind of machine is it?”

"I need to know more information, Ikutsuki-san," Fuuka said. Locating Shadows was a much easier task than trying to locate something as vague as ‘a machine'.

“Well, it’s a combat vehicle. An anti-Shadow weapon, if you must.”

"What?!" Yukari raised her eyebrows up in shock. "I-is it like a tank?! We need to tell the others! Ugh, where's my cell…?" She backed away and then began to try to call Junpei and Akihiko.

“We are not currently with the others at the moment. It may take some time for us to assemble.” Mitsuru said.

“I see… Well, regardless, do what you can. I’m heading over there now.”

“If the target cannot be captured, do we have permission to destroy it?”

Ikutsuki began to chuckle nervously. “Haha… I highly doubt you will be able to destroy it...”

“What?” Kotone spoke up. “But then, how do we stop it?”

“Just do your best. I’ll call you again later.” The chairman hung up.

“Great, they’re not answering!” Yukari said irritably.

“Don’t worry about it for now,” Mitsuru said. “Let’s go back and get our equipment. Then we can have Yamagishi’s Persona scan the area. Although this island is quite large...”

“I can try to call them again,” Kotone offered. “I’ll just stay here in case I do see them.”

~*~

Kotone waited for her friends to come back. She also tried to call both Junpei and Akihiko, but no one picked up. She sighed irritably as she stood near a giant tree, which was the cryptomeria tree. Just what were they dealing with? An anti-Shadow weapon? Nothing ever made sense.

Sensing a familiar feeling from yesterday, Kotone’s head picked up. She then slowly turned around and saw a girl staring at her. She had short blonde hair, striking blue eyes and wore a blue sundress.

“Uh… Can I help you?” Kotone spoke up first.

“I was correct...” The girl said as she slowly walked up to Kotone. “I have found you.”

“Huh?”

“I have been looking for you,” the girl simply said and she then embraced Kotone in a hug. “My highest priority is to be with you…!”

Kotone’s eyes widened. “Wh-wh-wha? Huh? Wh-what’re you doing?”

“I must stay by your side.”

“Uh...” Kotone’s face had a mix of confusion and embarrassment. _/Who is this…?!/_

“Koto-tan!”

Kotone’s head picked up and she saw Junpei and Akihiko running up towards them, both clad in their swimsuits.

“Oh… I see,” Akihiko said as he observed the situation. “So that’s her preference...”

“Koto-tan, you know her?” Junpei asked.

“N-no...” Kotone tried to squirm her way out of the hug, but the girl would not budge.

“There you guys are!” The trio of Yukari, Mitsuru and Fuuka arrived, armed with their weapons and evokers. “You have no idea how--” Yukari finally noticed Kotone’s situation. “… Why is she hugging you, Kotone-chan?”

"I don't know, but I wish she would let go," Kotone mumbled, the embarrassment growing deeper.

“I cannot,” the girl spoke up. “I must protect you.”

All of the members of SEES looked at the girl and Kotone with weird and confused expressions. Kotone noticed them and she began to fidget.

“Wh-what? This isn’t my idea!”

"Ah, there you are, Aigis!" Ikutsuki finally arrived at the scene and walked up to the girl. "You shouldn’t have done that. You don’t have permission to leave the lab on your own.”

The girl who went by the name of Aigis simply looked at Ikutsuki while still holding Kotone in an embrace. “I know.”

“Can you get her to let me go? Please?”

~*~

The members of SEES had regrouped back to the Kirijo home. The hunt for the tank was called off, as it appeared that Aigis was the aforementioned tank. To be correct, an anti-Shadow weapon as Ikutsuki said.

“Aigis, you may come in now.”

The chairman beckoned for the girl to come. She came in without her sundress, her body encased in white. Her facial features and the silhouette of her body appeared human, but the various amounts of joints viable proved otherwise.

“Everyone, this is Aigis. She is a ‘mechanical maiden’, or an anti-Shadow weapon.”

Aigis gave a polite bow. “My name is Aigis. My mission is to hunt Shadows. I have been assigned to SEES, effective immediately.”

Kotone raised an eyebrow. The weird girl was going to stay at their dorm from here on out? Her teammates admired the fact that Aigis looked very humanlike.

“Anti-Shadow weapons were created over ten years ago,” Ikutsuki explained. “Their main purpose is to combat uncontrollable Shadows. Aigis here is the last one to be produced… And she is the only one who remains.”

“Mister Chairman, does that mean…?”

Aigis turned her head to answer Mitsuru’s question. “You are correct to assume that I operate a Persona. My Persona is designated ‘Palladion’.”

“She suffered some major damage and thus, was here for a long time,” Ikutsuki spoke up. “We’re not sure why she has been reactivated… But I hope you all will get along.”

“Yeah, we noticed that she already has with Koto-tan!” Junpei chirped. Kotone’s shoulders slumped, wishing this day was over.

“Speaking of that,” Yukari looked at the robot. “Do you happen to know Kotone-chan?”

“Yes, I do know her,” Aigis spoke up and then directed her attention to Kotone. “It is very important that I stay be her side.”

“Uh...” Kotone frowned. “Do you even know my full name?”

“Yes, it is ‘Kotone-chan’. You were also called ‘Koto-tan’. Should I call you that as well?”

“No!” Kotone’s answer came too quick. “No… My name is Kotone Shiomi, but just Kotone is fine.”

Aigis appeared to be processing the information. “Your name… is Kotone Shiomi. You are… Kotone-san. I shall comply.”

Kotone gave a weary smile and nodded. With the addition of Aigis, things were going to become much livelier.


	18. Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 3, the original story and characters belong to Atlus.  
> I am a fan who is not looking to make profit from this work.  
> This work is created for entertainment only.

The last day of the Yakushima vacation came to an end. Kotone and her friends, including Aigis, went out to the beach one last time. From what she learned about her new robot friend, Aigis was able to summon her own Persona and she was equipped to carry through battles. However, when it came to conversation, it always ended up back on the subject of Kotone herself. Regardless, everyone enjoyed themselves on the final day in the sand.

It was the next day of school and Kotone was sleeping peacefully in the early morning. Until…

“Good morning!”

_/No./_

“Please, wake up!”

_/Shut up./_

“Please, Kotone-san or you will be late!”

Kotone shot up in a sleepy state. “Late for what…?”

“You’ve awakened safely. Mission complete.”

Kotone then noticed that it was Aigis standing there next to her bed. “Oh, Aigis. Mornin’.” _/… Wait, Aigis?/_  It took the leader a few moments to realize that something was different. “H-huh!? Wh-what’re you doing in here?!”

"The paper on the wall next to your calendar says, ‘do things five minutes early'," Aigis says as she pointed at the note that Kotone made some time ago. "Therefore, I woke you up five minutes before your alarm clock went off."

“….. Oh.” Kotone had forgotten all about that note. She yawned loudly and got up from her bed as Aigis patiently watched her.

Suddenly, a knocking noise was produced on Kotone’s door. “Hey, Kotone-chan!” It sounded like Yukari' voice. “Are you awake? Aigis went missing! Do you think you can help us find that girl?”

“I am not a girl. I am here in Kotone-san’s room.” Aigis said plainly.

“Huh?” Yukari opened the door and was surprised to see her. “How did you…?”

“Kotone-san was asleep, so I unlocked her door.”

Kotone gave Aigis a weird look, which unfazed the robot. “But… Didn’t we tell you to stay in the command room the night before?”

“Besides, that’s unlawful entry!” Yukari snapped.

“I propose to be on standby in this room from now on,” Aigis changed the subject. “Is this acceptable?”

“Huh?” Kotone’s face was filled with confusion. This was way too early for this kind of shenanigans.

“Wh-where is this coming from?” Yukari asked, just as confused.

Aigis deflected the question instead. “If there is a problem, then I will address it promptly.”

Kotone blinked at the strange request. However, sharing a room with someone, much less a robot, was out of the question. Especially for one as clingy as Aigis! “… No, Aigis. Not acceptable.”

“Kotone-san?”

“You can’t stay in here,” Kotone spoke up before Aigis could. She directed a look to the robot that meant that this was a 'no'. “Please respect my privacy.”

“But I must be by your side...”

The brunette ended up sighing in irritation. This poor robot was going to need some help with human interaction.

“You heard her, Aigis,” Yukari spoke up. “You can’t stay in here. But, before you tell me the same thing, I’ll have a room prepared for you next door to here. Is that fine?”

Aigis gave it a thought. “That is acceptable.”

Yukari sighed. “I’m tired… It’s too early for this, I gotta go.” She then left the room.

“Everyone goes to a place called 'school' in the morning,” Aigis said to herself. “I comprehend.” She nodded to herself.

Kotone began to push the robot out of her room. “I definitely need privacy since I need to get ready for school, Aigis. And please, don’t leave the dorm on your own.”

~*~

School life resumed as normal for Kotone. However, her club adviser for tennis, Ms. Kanou, reminded her that she was to go on a fellowship in a week and a half. In a few days, she was to participate in practice sessions with her club. Then after that, they would go visit Yasogami High in a place called Yasoinaba and practice together. Then after that, Ms. Kanou stressed about going to a historical inn and visit the hot springs. Since Kotone helped Rio and the tennis team reconcile, she’d figure this would be a perfect time to tie up any loose ends and maybe enjoy herself out in the countryside.

Before then, she received an invitation from Akihiko one day. He appeared to harbor a lot on his mind for some reason or another. Normally, this was something he kept to himself, but he felt the need to tell the brunette. The choice of location would be Hagakure, as usual.

Kotone was enjoying her bowl of ramen while Akihiko was silent. He did not even touch his food as the thoughts were overbearing. She didn’t notice anything until he finally said something.

“Um… Kotone?”

“Hm?” Kotone looked over at the boxer with her mouth half full of ramen. She managed to swallow it down before talking again. “Is something wrong, Senpai?”

“Um… How’re you doing? Physically, I mean...” The boxer asked, with unsteadiness in his tone.

Kotone blinked with a puzzled look on her face. This was unusual for him. “Um… Alright, I guess?” She wondered if it had to do with the last few outings to Tartarus. True, she was careless a few times, but it didn’t affect their expeditions... Right?

“Oh… I see...” Akihiko said as he found the will to continue. “It’s just that… Whenever I watch you fight in there, I get… I don’t know… Angry?”

Kotone’s eyes widened. “Did… Did I do something wrong?”

“No!” His answer surprised both of them at first, but he then calmed down when he realized that he uncharacteristically raised his voice. “No… You didn’t do anything wrong…”

The confused expression on Kotone's face returned. “Then...”

Akihiko did not allow her to finish. “It’s not that I get angry, actually… It’s just…” She could clearly tell that he was struggling with his words. “I get irritated… Wait, no, that’s not it, either… I guess… I’m nervous.”

Kotone was at a loss for words for a moment. Akihiko? This was Akihiko Sanada? Nervous? "I… I should apologize then, I may have been unreliable as of late, but--"

"No," Akihiko stopped her. "… That's not it at all… In fact, you are reliable, Kotone. You're a strong leader, maybe even more than you think."

“…..” Kotone’s brain couldn’t process this information. This was different.

Both teenagers fell into an awkward silence for a moment. The boxer finally worked up the nerve to say more things. To him, these were the things that she had to know.

“Can I ask something…? Is there...” He sighed. “Is there a way you don’t have to fight?”

“… Wh-what?”

“N-no, forget I said that, Kotone.” Akihiko rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “It’s just that you try so hard and you put in a lot of effort into it. N-not that there’s anything wrong with that, but...”

“Are you saying… that I'm working too hard? Should I stop being the field leader then…?" Kotone asked. She honestly disliked the idea of changing the team dynamic too much, but if someone wanted to step up...

“No,” Akihiko disagreed. “There is a reason why Mitsuru and I chose you for that position… And honestly, no one else can take that away from you. You’re the only one… But… I’m sorry, I’m just as confused with myself… What am I even saying…?” He groaned, mostly at himself for being in this position.

Kotone couldn’t find any more words and fell silent. The confusion inside of her heart raged like a storm and she was unsure of what to do about it.

“….. Deep down...” The boxer began again. “Deep down, I know why I don’t want you to be fighting.”

The brunette looked up and her eyes met Akihiko’s. This was the first time they were able to do this ever since that night at the love hotel.

“… I’m worried about you.”

Kotone began to produce a blush, words unable to surface. Noticing this, Akihiko began to blush as well and fixed his gaze on the floor.

“… C’mon. Eat up.” He mumbled as he began to shovel his dinner into his mouth.

Kotone wordlessly complied, but the noodles had grown cold and oily. For the rest of the night, neither of the two were able to say anything to each other, even on the walk back to the Dorm.

~*~

It was one evening at the dorm and Kotone came downstairs for no particular reason after a day of tennis practice. As she looked around, she found Ken flipping through a book aimlessly. She walked up to him and noticed that he was reading up a storybook that she wasn't familiar with.

“Ken-kun?”

The small boy squeaked in surprise and turned his head to the brunette. “Oh… Kotone-san… You made me jump.” He nervously shut the book as he looked up at her.

“Oh, sorry about that,” Kotone said, slightly frowning for inconveniencing him like this. “I’m going to get some dinner. Do you want anything?”

"Ah..." Ken looked off to the side. "Th-that's… You don't… Um… N-no, thank you..." However, the audible grumble from his stomach betrayed him.

“Hm,” Kotone thought of something. “I’ll just go pick you up a snack.”

Shortly after, Kotone had returned from the convenience store with a bag of onigiri. Ken appeared surprised at her return as he stared at the contents inside of her bag. “You actually got something...”

“Of course,” Kotone said as she placed the bag onto the table. “I’m actually surprised that you’re still down here.”

"Ah, well..." Ken appeared to be at a loss for words.

Kotone simply began to dig into the bag and handed him a couple of onigiris. She sat across from him and began to eat nonchalantly.

Ken appeared puzzled. “That’s your dinner…?”

“Yeah, I’m not very hungry,” Kotone said. “But it’s not good to go to bed on an empty stomach anyway.”

“That’s true...” Ken began to dig into his onigiri. When he realized how hungry he was, however, he began to eat faster. Kotone noticed this and was surprised.

“….. If you were that hungry, Ken-kun, I could’ve gotten more...”

“H-huh?” Ken had to stop and drink some milk for a second. “No, it’s fine… You paid for this anyway, yes? You worked hard for that money, so you shouldn’t worry about me.”

Kotone frowned again. “But you’re part of the dorm now. We take care of our own.”

“…..” Ken fell silent as he slowed down on his consumption.

“Ken-kun? Did I say something wrong?”

“….. N-no, no you didn’t, Kotone-san… I’m sorry...”

~*~

After bidding Ken a good night, Kotone headed back upstairs to her room. The rest of the conversation with Ken did not go as smoothly as she hoped, with a lot of awkward silence hanging in the air. To her, the little boy mostly kept to himself. The brunette thought initially that this was the result of when his mother died, but there may be more to this. All she could do was let time nurture their bond.

As she took her hair and pins down, she tried to think of ways to get Ken to open up more. But before she could think any further, Fuuka’s voice immediately rang in her head.

“Sorry to wake you! I’ve detected a Shadow! Please hurry to the fourth floor!”

“…. Wait, but it’s not even...”

~*~

All of the SEES members except for Akihiko ran up to the command room, the second-years except for Fuuka were sporting confused looks.

“What’s going on?!” Junpei asked.

“Yamagishi has detected a Shadow outside of Tartarus. It was by chance.” Mitsuru replied.

“But the moon isn’t even full yet...” Yukari said.

“You’re right, Yukari-chan,” Fuuka said. “It seems to be a normal Shadow. But it is outside of Tartarus...”

“… And it’s better not to ignore it,” Kotone concluded. She then looked around and noticed the room had one less SEES member. “Uhm… where’s Akihiko-senpai?”

“He was in the vicinity when we’ve detected it, so he went on ahead,” Mitsuru confirmed. “It is located in Naganaki Shrine. Although I believe he can handle it alone, we should provide him back-up.”

The members of SEES nodded until a transmission beeped in. Fuuka pinged the call immediately. “This is Fuuka.”

“I’m here, but you guys better come right away.” Akihiko’s voice buzzed in. “Ken’s here too.”

“Wh-what?!” Kotone gasped.

“Is Amada alright?!” Mitsuru asked in a panic.

“Yeah, he’s fine. The Shadow was defeated when I got here. Though this little fella’s been injured... I think he was trying to protect Ken. I wanna save him if I could. Akihiko out.” The transmission was cut off.

“Little fella…?” Yukari raised an eyebrow.

Kotone felt a pit in her gut harden. Ikutsuki was right- Ken did possess the potential of a Persona-user.

~*~

The members of SEES reached to the stairs of the shrine and the sight of a white dog covered in blood brought chills down Kotone’s spine. Ken seemed to be shaken by the events, but he appeared unharmed.

“Koro-chan!” Fuuka ran ahead and knelt down to check on him as Yukari followed shortly. “Are you alright, Koro-chan?!”

The dog gave a weak whimper and licked Fuuka’s hand.

“You know this dog?” Mitsuru inquired.

“Well, yeah… Everyone here does,” Yukari said as she tried to help stop the bleeding.

Kotone looked at Ken and walked over to him. “Ken-kun, what were you doing out this late?”

Ken ended up looking away in shame. He couldn’t bring himself to answer her question.

“From the looks of it, this fella saved Ken,” Akihiko spoke up. “He managed to defeat the Shadow by himself.”

“What?!” Junpei squawked. “D-does that mean this dog’s a Persona-user?!”

Koromaru whined a little. Aigis tilted her head slightly and began to speak. “He says, ‘this area is a place of peace and the boy was in danger, so I protected both of them’. There are flowers over there.” She turned her head and the rest of the members of SEES looked and noticed some that were placed unperturbed.

“Those flowers...” Fuuka observed as she tended to Koromaru’s wounds. “They must be for the priest who died in the accident.”

“Wow,” Yukari appeared surprised. “So he really was guarding this place...”

Junpei appeared more impressed with Aigis' unusual skill. “Uh, Aigis, you can translate dog language…?”

“Canines do not have their own language,” The robot clarified. “However, speech is not the only means of communication.”

“This fella really is a rare breed,” Akihiko commented.

“Confirmed.”

“Alright,” Mitsuru finally spoke up. “We shall report this to the Chairman so we may conclude this mission. As for a vet… It may be midnight, but I’ll see if I can arrange one. And Amada...” Ken barely looked up to the redhead. “Please do not leave the dormitory this late again. That will be all.”

As Yukari and Fuuka helped move Koromaru along with Mitsuru and Akihiko, the rest had decided to head back to the dorm. As Junpei yawned loudly and complained to an uninterested Aigis, Ken hung his head in shame as he stayed close to Kotone.

“… Kotone-san...”

“Hm?” She looked over to the boy.

“….. I’m sorry that I did that… I was going to visit my mother’s grave, but I didn’t realize how late it was… And Koromaru saved me… I’m so sorry…!” Ken appeared to be upset, but Kotone placed her hand on his shoulder. “… Huh…?”

“It’s alright,” Kotone said as she wore a small smile. “You need to be more careful. And believe in Koromaru. He’ll pull through, we’ll just have to cheer for him, okay?”

Ken looked up at the brunette for a long time. The guilt still weighed heavily on him, but he took her advice and also hoped for Koromaru’s recovery.

Concern began to brew in Kotone’s heart. Ken was able to function normally during the Dark Hour and he seemed to be aware of the power of Persona. She had honestly hoped that he would not consider joining SEES. To her, the last thing Ken needed was more burden on his small shoulders.


	19. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 3, the original story and characters belong to Atlus.  
> I am a fan who is not looking to make profit from this work.  
> This work is created for entertainment only.

August had finally arrived and along with it, the fellowship trip to Yasoinaba. Kotone had never been to this area before, but she was no stranger to rural areas. They were usually nice as they provided quiet peace for those that would crave to get away from the city life. The trip certainly took a little while, but there was a certain charm to the little town as well as the surrounding area.

As Ms. Kanou had pointed out, Yasogami High was quiet rustic indeed. There were also no convenience stores or nightclubs around here. The tennis club members had met the Yasogami tennis club, who seemed like a nice bunch of students.

When the groups reached to the tennis courts to begin their joint practice, Rio established her leadership role by suggesting some things that were familiar...

“Let’s start off with basic drills. Our region’s pretty flat, so let’s try to run all the way to the mountains.”

The Yasogami students began to trade looks of confusion, asking if they were supposed to bond in a fellowship instead of doing basic drills. The Gekkoukan students, however, loudly complained that there was no hot springs and such.

“Uh, Rio-san,” Kotone spoke up. “Your old habits are showing through again.”

Rio managed to stop herself and slightly blushed in embarrassment. “But still, Kotone-san. Two teams that work together in harmony can bond in a fellowship. That’s why we’ll play together as well.”

“If that’s the case, then how about the losing team cleans up?”

Both of the girls looked up and noticed that their friend Yuko Nishiwaki was walking up towards them. She had also been integral in helping Rio make amends with the rest of the tennis club.

“Oh, Yuko-chan,” Kotone greeted her. “I didn’t even know you came here with us.”

“What’re you doing here?” Rio went straight to the point, although she did seem happy to see her friend as well.

“I got my reasons,” Yuko smiled. “Wouldn’t you guys take the challenge more seriously if there’s something at stake?”

Kotone thought on this for a moment. “Yeah, you got a point. How about it, Rio-san?”

Yuko pressed on as she knew exactly how to motivate the keen-looking student even further. “It’s not like you guys care about winning anyway, so why not?”

“Do you think this is how our team is?” Rio then gave herself a thought. “Hm… You may be right. In that case, not only does the losing school clean up… Let’s add ten wind sprints to the bet!”

Kotone’s face paled as did both the Gekkoukan and Yasogami teams.

“It’s up to ten?!”

“We can’t lose!”

“Alright, you’re on!!”

By the end of the games, the Yasogami team won. By the time the Gekkoukan team finished cleaning up the fields, Rio was the only one who was pumped up.

“Okay, time for the sprints!” Rio cheered on her teammates and she looked over at Yuko.

“W-what, me too?” The tanned girl was dismayed by that certain look she was given.

“Well, this was your idea...” Kotone said as she tried to remember to breathe.

Yuko sighed. “Yes, ma’am.”

By the time the Gekkoukan students finished their wind sprints, the Yasogami team helped them refresh a bit before disbanding and leaving for the day. The fellowship ended without any problems. Kotone, Rio, and Yuko decided to wait for someone in front of Yasogami's school gate.

"I've heard that the inn we're going to has a natural hot spring," Rio said. "Wanna wash each other's backs later?"

Kotone nodded, especially since the sprints here tired her out. “That sounds like fun.”

Rio nodded. “Alright! This is so much fun… The last fellowship wasn’t too far from our school. Yasoinaba is so nice… It’s so peaceful and quiet here. I also passed by their shopping district, it seems so lively.”

Kotone agreed to her friend’s words. “If I had a relative who lived here, I don’t think I would’ve mind being here.”

“Hm?” Yuko then noticed a girl approaching them. “Oh, hi!”

“Hello,” The refined girl greeted the girls. She wore a black sailor uniform and her short black hair was pulled back by a white headband. “Are you part of the tennis club from Gekkoukan High School? I was sent by the Amagi Inn to come get you.”

“O-oh, thank you very much,” Rio was taken back by the girl. “You don’t work there, do you…?”

“No, I’m just helping out,” She then politely bowed. “I’m Yukiko Amagi, the daughter of the hostess of the Amagi Inn.”

“Ah, nice to meet you,” Kotone smiled. “I’m Kotone Shiomi, this here’s Rio Iwasaki and Yuko Nishiwaki.”

“Haha, old habits die hard, Kotone?” Yuko giggled a bit. “But aside that, if you’re the hostess’ daughter, would that make you the junior hostess? That actually sounds pretty cool.”

Yukiko looked off the side slightly. “Hmm… Sometimes, I guess.”

“So, are you in high school?” The tanned girl asked.

“No… I’m still in middle school. I’m currently studying for my high school entrance exam.” Yukiko answered.

“Wow,” Kotone said. “Well, don’t give up on it. You can do it and get into the high school you want.”

Yukiko nodded and smiled a little. “Thank you, that is very kind of you.”

“But, man,” Yuko spoke up again. “That’s so much responsibility… Are you gonna inherit the inn too?”

“That… I’m not sure yet,” Yukiko admitted.

Rio finally spoke up. “Yuko! Don’t stick your nose into other people’s business!”

The tanned girl frowned. “Yes, ma’am… Sorry, I’ve been told that I’m too nosy.”

Yukiko ended up shaking her head. “It’s alright. We don’t get visitors very often, so it’s enjoyable to talk to them.”

“Oh! Yuki-chan!” A kimono-clad woman approached the young girl. “Did you take the car keys?”

“… Car keys…? Why would I…?” Yukiko dug around in her pockets and pulled out some keys that looked like they’re for a car. “….. Oh, I thought they were my house keys...”

The kimono-clad woman reassured her and introduced herself to the group as one of the waitresses for the Amagi Inn. After clearing up the misunderstanding, Yukiko began to lead the group to the Amagi Inn.

~*~

Kotone and her friends had arrived at the Amagi Inn. The place had a traditional feel to it, but at the same time, it had a certain charm to it. Kotone and Rio arrived in their rooms and they’ve settled down. Yuko decided to hang out with them for a moment.

“This is so huge… And so nice...” Yuko was struck by the atmosphere. “… Hey, wait, is it really okay for us to be here? Wouldn’t we get a scolding?”

“Huh?” Kotone gave her friend a weird look. “From who?”

“Uh, I don’t know, the government?”

“What’re you talking about?” Rio also joined Kotone and gave Yuko a weird look as well. “And you do know that this isn’t your room, right Yuko?”

“Yeah, about that!” The tanned girl began to raise her voice in annoyance. “Get this: someone made a mistake and they put me in the same room as Kaz!”

“Kaz…?” Kotone then realized something. “Oh! Kazushi-kun!” The student that Yuko mentioned was a part of Kotone’s class, although they had rarely interacted.

“I didn’t know he was here too,” Rio spoke up. “… But wait, wasn’t he suppose to take part in the tournament?”

“I was supposed to stay behind, to sorta look after him," Yuko explained. "He's injured right now, so we're trying for a hot springs cure. And since we're here, I'd thought that I might as well use this trip to help clear my skin too!"

“I see,” The team captain then realized something. “Wait, you’re in the same room as him, right? But… Isn’t Kazushi a guy?”

“He’s a big ol’ girl on the inside, but yeah, he’s a guy,” Yuko sighed in annoyance. “Ms. Kanou assigned the rooms, right? What the hell was she thinking?!”

“Maybe she did it on purpose,” Kotone suggested.

“I’m not surprised,” The tanned girl's nose wrinkled. “I can see her raving about some summer romance and all that crap. Kaz is just a big ol’ kid.”

“Oh yeah, I also didn’t know Kazushi was injured,” Rio spoke up again. “Is he okay?”

“No...” Yuko began to frown. “It’s pretty bad. He messed up his knee. That’s why we’re here, but...” Her face then twisted to irritation. “That idiot didn’t say anything about it for the longest time! Because of that, it’s gotten even worse! He’s such a dumbass! That moron had me so worried!”

Rio’s lips began to turn up into a smile. “Sounds like you two are perfect for each other.”

“Wha-?!” Yuko appeared to be taken back. “You gotta be jok- Oh wait, what time is it?” She looked at her phone’s clock. “Oh crap! It’s time for Kaz’s medication. I’ll see you later in the bath!”

As soon as Yuko left the room, Rio turned to Kotone. “She can say whatever she wants, but she does take good care of him. She’s kind of like… a mom.”

The barrette-clad girl nodded in agreement. “Although if she were to hear us, she’d flay us alive.”

“She would,” The team captain agreed. “Well then! The bath should be open by now, so let’s go, Kotone-san!”

~*~

During the bath, while the girls in the tennis club had fun and relaxed, Kotone took a moment to recollect her thoughts. She laid her arms over a rock and placed her chin on top as she looked up. The black country sky looked absolutely beautiful, with the moon in the backdrop too. Although, that moon was almost full. In less than a week, another Shadow would appear in Iwatodai…

Kotone frowned and shook her head. She came here to relax for a moment and enjoy some time away from the stresses of her daily life. She decided to put off on any Shadow hunting business for now.

The brunette began to think about her friends back home and how they were doing. Although this fellowship only lasted two days, it felt like Kotone had been gone forever. Did a repeat of the other night's events occur again? She wondered how Koromaru was doing. Before she left, Mitsuru had reassured her that the dog was doing alright and in stable condition. She also wondered how Ken was holding up. The little boy reassured her that he would be alright, although he was already looking forward to her return.

Junpei complained that the dorm would be weird without her. Yukari and Fuuka just encouraged her to have fun. Aigis insisted on going with her, but it took a lot of explaining on Kotone’s part to convince her to stay. Then there was Akihiko.

The boxer reassured her that they’ll hold the fort down in case anything were to happen. He put on an air of coolness that helped the brunette calm down and not to think too much. Though as Kotone tried not to, she couldn’t help but think some more. That boy had been on her mind a lot more as of late and his words from their last outing to Hagakure didn’t help much.

_‘Is there a way you don’t have to fight?’_

_‘I’m worried about you.’_

Kotone felt goosebumps on her arms. The Akihiko she used to know would put on a confident front, but lately, he was a different person. In fact, their interactions had been a lot different. Was there more to say? What did he really want to tell her? Why did she want to know? Her heart felt like it was going to burst as this rate.

“…..”

She then realized something very important about herself as realization sunk in.

“….. Oh my god.”

~*~

The trio of Kotone, Rio and Yuko were lazing around in their room, talking about random things. Although, Kotone didn’t contribute much to the conversation. The sudden epiphany she had weighed heavily on her.

“Hey, let’s talk about boys!” Yuko chirped.

“H-huh?” Kotone looked up as she blushed.

“Kotone?” The tanned girl began to laugh as she watched Kotone's face reel in embarrassment. “Ohhhh you’re turning red!”

“… N-no I’m not...” The brunette weakly said.

Yuko kept laughing while Rio had a confused look on her face. “Well, in my case, I would be confessing if there is a boy that I liked. I’d prefer a guy that’s thin and athletic, but there’s no one that fits that description...”

“What about Kazushi?” Rio casually asked.

Yuko shot her friend a deadpan look. “Nu-uh. No way! … Although…” Her expression softened. “This is just a big if, okay? What if… Kaz and I couldn’t find anyone else… And we end up getting married…? Arrrgh, what should I do?!”

Kotone stopped blushing long enough to quirk up an eyebrow. “So marry him.”

“Wha- Kotone!” Yuko looked at her other friend with a deadpan look. “But seriously… He’s so useless without me. I can imagine him being a dumbass and not taking care of himself and he’d have to eat nasty convenience food…!”

“What kind of premonition is that…?” Rio asked. “I would have to agree with Kotone-san, though. At least you'll take good care of him.”

“Not you too, Rio!” Yuko began to flail as her friends began to laugh. “Noooooo! I gotta fight it!” After she calmed down, she then turned her attention to Kotone. “So! Kotone! How about you?”

“Huh? How about me what?”

“Oh, don’t play dumb! Is there someone out there you like?” She asked as she propped her elbows on her knees.

“Uh...” Kotone looked down and began to blush again. Curiosity was plastered on her friends' faces. “M-maybe…?”

“Ohhhh!” Yuko squealed with delight. “Who?! Who is it?!”

 _/Ugh, do I have to say it?/_ Kotone began to blush even more. At the least, it was better to tell them than any of her SEES friends. There was no turning back from this, as she felt that she must be honest with herself.

“…..” Kotone took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. “… It’s Akihiko-senpai.”

“What?!” Yuko shrieked as she crawled closer to her friend. “Akihiko Sanada?! That Akihiko!?”

“Sh-shut up!" Kotone flustered as she tried to calm down the overly excited girl. "Some of the tennis club girls are in his stupid fan club!"

“Oh yeah, you got a point. But still…!” Yuko can barely contain her excitement. “You managed to beat out the odds, Kotone! Doesn’t he share the same dorm as you too?!”

“Y-yeah...”

“That puts you at an advantage over everyone else! If you put your mind to it, I’m sure things’ll work out!”

Kotone began to calm down internally. “… You think so…?”

“Yeah!” Yuko excitedly nodded. “Now that I think about it, the two of you would look really cute together.”

“Y-Yuko-chan...” Kotone grabbed a pillow nearby and began to bury her face into it. She was not too sure if telling them this truth was a good idea. Still…

_/Is this what being in love is like?/_

“You two look like you’re having a lot of fun,” Rio commented after watching this exchange.

“By the way, Rio,” Yuko spoke up. “Are you still interested in that idiot Kenji?”

“Wh-what? No...” Rio looked away and blushed a bit.

The rest of the night proved to be noisy and fun, with the inclusion of Kazushi Miyamoto and ghost stories.

~*~

The second day of the fellowship ended on a positive note. The tennis clubs had parted with a ‘farewell’ and ‘have a safe trip back’. Yukiko came back to see the group off as well. To Kotone, this trip proved to be a very memorable one.

When she got back to the dorm later in the evening, her classmates, as well as Aigis and Ken, were the first ones to greet her back. They had bombarded her with questions and Kotone told them about the trip itself, omitting a certain subject, of course.

Akihiko managed to greet her as well and they had a small talk. Now that she had come to realize her feelings, her heart fluttered a bit. She managed to keep her facade when she talked to him, but now this was different. However, there was a time and place for everything. Kotone honestly wasn’t sure of how Akihiko saw her, but she decided that one day, she would tell him how she felt about him. Guys like him were worth the wait.


	20. VII and VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 3, the original story and characters belong to Atlus.  
> I am a fan who is not looking to make profit from this work.  
> This work is created for entertainment only.

It was a few days before the day of the full moon operation, and Kotone was told by Mitsuru that SEES was to assemble at the command room later. She exchanged confused looks with Yukari and Junpei, but the three decided to head home together with Fuuka right after school. Today also marked the last day of the semester and summer vacation had officially begun.

“I wonder what Mitsuru-senpai wanted to tell us,” Kotone wondered aloud.

“Could be anything,” Junpei shrugged. “I was actually gonna go somewhere too… Ah well.”

“I hope Koro-chan is doing okay...” Fuuka said as she frowned slightly. “We’ve been told that he’s doing much better, but I can’t help but worry...”

“I don't blame you,” Yukari said. “He’s such an amazing dog...”

Kotone began to think to herself as she slipped on her headphones. As much as she’s concerned about Koromaru, she was also worried about Ken. The little boy had become withdrawn ever since the night the white dog protected him. He also barely spoke to Kotone, aside from visiting her when she came back from Yasoinaba. She couldn’t make him open up to her more, thus she decided to be patient with him. A child his age shouldn’t have to go through the pain of losing his mother.

Then again, no one should suffer like he did.

~*~

“Thank you for coming, everyone,” Mitsuru said as she looked around the room.

“Do we have a mission?” Aigis simply asked.

“I don’t think we do,” Junpei said. “But the full moon’s in a few days...”

“I would like to introduce someone to our squad,” The redhead said as she stepped aside and sitting behind her was Koromaru, all healed up and wagging his tail.

Fuuka gasped as she ran over to the dog. “Koro-chan! I’m so glad that you’re alright! … But, where did you get this collar?”

“That collar is designed to help him control his Persona,” Mitsuru explained. “In other words, it is a special Evoker for dogs.”

Yukari raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Wait… He’ll be going into battles?”

“First a robot that can use a Persona, now a dog too?!” Junpei shouted.

“I was surprised as well,” Mitsuru said. “But according to the tests, it is quite possible. Even the Chairman suggested that he should join us. From now on, he’ll stay here at the Dorm.”

Kotone blinked several times. She then got up from her seat and walked over to pet the dog. “Is that okay with you, Koromaru…?”

“Woof!” Koromaru barked happily as he nuzzled her hand.

“He said, ‘I will return the favor’,” Aigis said as she translated Koromaru’s feelings.

“Wow...” Yukari smiled as she got up to pet Koromaru as well. “You’re one loyal dog…!”

Suddenly, a knock was produced on the door. “Did the meeting already begin?”

The members of SEES looked up and noticed that Ikutsuki had arrived in a surprise visit.

“Mister Chairman… I… was not expecting you to be here,” Mitsuru said as she tried to regain her composure. It was rare to see her caught off-guard like this.

“I apologize for suddenly arriving like this,” Ikutsuki said, but then he smiled. “I see that we have met Koromaru. In fact… he’s not the only one that will be joining SEES today.”

Everyone shared a look of confusion. As the chairman stepped aside, Ken entered the command room. Koromaru appeared to be happy to see him and he ran for the boy and woofed happily, unaware of the sudden change in the atmosphere. The only other one that wasn’t affected by it aside from Ikutsuki was Aigis.

“Hello again. Sorry for the interruption.” Ken said as he greeted everyone.

Akihiko, who was silent during the previous exchange regarding Koromaru, gasped audibly. “You must be kidding…!”

Kotone’s jaw began to drop. _/Please don’t tell me that he’s…!/_

Mitsuru was also taken back by his appearance. “Amada…?!”

“As you can see, we have run several performance tests on him," Ikutsuki began to explain. "He does possess more than enough potential. I am here to formally integrate him to our team."

“But...” The redhead was struggling to find her words. “He is still an elementary school student… Besides...”

Ikutsuki only gave her a confused look. “Besides… what?”

Kotone began to frown. She really did not want this to happen.

“His ability does show a lot of promise,” The chairman continued. “With the proper training, he’ll be a valuable asset to the team.”

Something stirred within the field leader. Just the way he talked about Ken… It was as he was treated like a lab rat. A child like him shouldn’t be involved in this in the first place! But before Kotone could speak up…

“Is HE okay with it, Ikutsuki-san?” Akihiko spoke up with a hint of anger in his tone. Apparently, he had thought the same thing as Kotone. But then again, it was hard to get a reading on him whenever he’s around Ken.

“Actually, Sanada-senpai,” Ken spoke up. “I asked to join SEES.”

“… R-really…?” Kotone felt despair going down her throat like acid. She had a hard time believing in the boy’s words, but he only continued.

“Yes, I did. I believe I know why I have this power. Please, Kotone-san, everyone… Let me help you!”

“…..” Akihiko fell into an uncomfortable silence.

“…..” Kotone wanted to deny the boy right then and there. It would be for his own good. However, with Ikutsuki giving the okay, she had no choice. She gave in and nodded solemnly. “….. Alright.”

Ken began to smile, despite Kotone’s reservations. “Thank you…! I promise I won’t let you down!”

The brunette nodded and decided to impart some words to him as she walked over to the boy and knelt down to his level. “But… I want you to listen to me carefully, okay? While we’re in Tartarus and doing the full moon missions, you must listen to what I tell you. Please, don’t do anything reckless. Do you promise me?”

Ken blinked at Kotone’s frank tone, but then his expression hardened and nodded. “Yes, Kotone-san. I believe there is a special reason why you are the leader. And… please train me for the upcoming mission, too!”

“But, Ken-kun, the full moon’s only a few days away!” Yukari blurted out.

“… I agree with Takeba,” Mitsuru spoke up. “There is not enough time to prepare you or Koromaru for the upcoming operation.”

Ken began to frown. “But…!”

Akihiko sighed to himself. He seemed to have come to a decision and it was something that he felt that he had no choice in. “….. If you two don’t want to do it, then I’ll do it.”

“Sanada-senpai…!”

“….. Okay. Akihiko-senpai and I will help you and Koromaru prepare. We’ll have to begin tonight.”

Kotone could feel various pairs of eyes drilling into her. She did not want to do this, but she had no choice as well.

~*~

The two nights of training commenced as Ken and Koromaru began to get a feel for combat. Koromaru's Persona was a three-headed demonic dog that went by Cerberus according to Fuuka. Not only was the dog skilled with using a knife in his muzzle, his Persona was equipped with fire and darkness magic. In fact, the power of its fire skills could be greater than Hermes' and Orpheus'.

Ken’s Persona is a black giant figure that went by Nemesis. This one specialized in lightning and light magic, in slight contrast to Koromaru. The boy also utilized a spear as a weapon. To Kotone's surprise, he seemed to have a handle on how to use it easily. Although, the reason for his weapon choice became apparent, as it was to make up the distance due to his short height. The boy realized, however, that such a polearm was more suited for taller people. Still, he steeled his resolve and worked very hard to learn the rules of battle and learned how to follow Kotone's commands.

The SEES leader, in return, had to stop treating Ken as a child at this point. While she lamented the fact that he was willing to dive into the horrors of Tartarus and Shadows, she must realize that this was his choice. The same was true for Akihiko, as he helped Kotone with training the two. He shared her sentiments and apprehension, but the same applied to him as well.

Sometimes, life was not fair and sometimes, the heart could not be moved once it had decided.

~*~

The day of the operation had arrived. The team decided to limit their activities to conserve their strength. By the time the Dark Hour arrived, everyone seemed to be prepared. Ken appeared to be calm, but the nervousness on his face proved otherwise while Koromaru stayed close to him. Aigis possessed a calm demeanor as she waited for further instruction. Ikutsuki was there as well. As usual, Fuuka summoned Lucia and began to scan for the next large Shadow.

“Do you sense anything, Yamagishi?” Mitsuru asked.

Fuuka kept her focus until she appeared to have found something. "I found an unusual Shadow… It is located by the deserted houses north of Iwatodai. But… something is strange...”

“Strange?” Kotone raised an eyebrow.

“… It appears to be underground.”

“Huh?” Yukari blinked. “Like a basement…?”

“According to my records, there is no structure that matches that criterion," Aigis said. "However, there is an underground facility used by the military. It is now abandoned."

“The architectural and geographical data has been uploaded to her memory bank,” Ikutsuki said. “But that being said, the data has not been updated in ten years.”

Kotone huffed quietly. Those words were really getting on her nerves. Akihiko noticed this from her, but he chose to remain silent.

“Uh… Is it okay to use that kinda information?” Junpei asked.

“Hmmm...” Fuuka began to frown as she dismissed her Persona. “It’s no use… I cannot gather more information unless we are closer to that area.”

“You may as well advance,” The chairman suggested. “As long as you all are together, it should be fine.”

“Very well,” Mitsuru nodded. “When we are able to assess the situation, Shiomi will lead the raiding party.”

“Agreed,” Akihiko said.

“Understood,” Aigis began to stand up from the couch and walked near Kotone.

“Okay,” The SEES leader nodded. “Let’s go.”

~*~

When they reached to the northern part of Iwatodai, the area seemed to be forsaken. Then again, it was greatly exaggerated under the Dark Hour’s influence. When the team began to enter an underground bunker, there were skeletal remains of soldiers through the area. Yukari appeared the most unnerved by this. Ken wasn’t far behind as his face started to blanch. Kotone was frightened by this, but she tried to stay brave for everyone else.

“W-was it this bad…?” Yukari spoke up as she shuddered at another skeleton.

“It appears that the scars of war run deep,” Mitsuru said as she looked around.

When they entered in a spacious area, they decided to stop there. Kotone then looked at Fuuka. “Do you think it might be here?”

“It should be...” Fuuka said as she summoned Lucia again to check.

All of a sudden, someone began to clap their hands in applause. “Well done.”

Everyone in SEES gasped and noticed that two figures were standing at the partition door. The one that just spoke was a shirtless man with a mess of curly pale blonde hair. The other standing next to him was wearing a green and black outfit and wore glasses.

“I didn’t sense them until now…!” Fuuka said as panic began to overtake her.

“Who are you…?!” Kotone asked, readying her naginata for any surprises.

“My, my… Quite jumpy, aren’t we? My name is Takaya Sakaki. This is Jin Shirato. We are known to some as Strega. We’ve been keeping an eye on you for a while...” The pale man smirked.

“Why’re you here?!” Junpei shouted.

“Simple,” Jin said as he kept his stern gaze on to SEES. “We’re here to put your ‘righteous’ battle to an end!”

“You intend to eliminate the Dark Hour, yes? In doing so, not only would you throw away your own power, but you would throw away your own meaning of existence,” Takaya said.

“What do you mean…?” Ken asked.

Mitsuru’s eyes widened in realization. “Don’t tell me that you’re Persona-users as well…!”

“Ah, it seems that the pretty lady can use her head after all,” Takaya shrugged. “But will that be enough…?”

As the strange man finished his sentence, the doors began to close in. Akihiko tried to run in to stop them, but he was too late as they have closed. Kotone looked around for another way out, but there was none. Chances were that their entry into the bunker was cut off as well.

“Dammit!” The boxer cursed. “They locked us in here!”

“People see what they want to see, and they only believe what they want to believe in,” Takaya began to speak again, via the ducts there were by the door. “Even if you do manage to accomplish your goal, humanity will only bring about its own folly. It doesn’t matter if Shadows are involved or not.”

“The reason why you’ve taken upon this is for ‘justice’!” Jin shouted. “And that makes you all hypocrites! To hell with you!”

“Shut up!” Yukari irately shouted. “You think I like this?! You think anyone of us wants to deal with this?!”

"Yukari-san," Aigis calmly spoke up. "We should not waste any more energy on Strega. We must find the large Shadow soon."

Takaya could be heard chuckling. “Well, enjoy yourselves in there.” The sound of footsteps could be heard walking off into a distance.

“… Yeah, Aigis is right,” Kotone spoke up as she tried to cool her temper down. “We’ve got a job to do.”

Fuuka’s head picked up. “I believe the Shadow has detected us! It’s on the move!”

“We will worry about our escape later,” Mitsuru picked up. “For now, we need to go after it.”

Kotone nodded. “Okay… Um… Ken-kun, I want you and Koromaru to stay here and protect Fuuka-chan, okay?”

The little boy began to frown in protest, but he knew better. If he were to go with her, there was a great chance that he could mess things up. He also could not afford to die, not yet. “…. Yes, Kotone-san.” Koromaru barked in agreement and took up a defensive position near Fuuka and Lucia.

“Then, I volunteer to stay behind,” Akihiko spoke up. “The rest of you should be enough. Just… be careful.”

Kotone raised her eyebrow at first, as she assumed that Akihiko would want to jump into the battle. She ended up nodding in confirmation. “Then I will lead the raiding party with Yukari-chan, Junpei-kun, Mitsuru-senpai and Aigis. Which way, Fuuka-chan?”

“Hmm… It is going east, right down that hall that we’ve yet to come across,” The teal-haired girl confirmed.

“I shall lead the vanguard,” Aigis said as she began to walk first.

“Let’s go ahead and follow her lead,” Mitsuru said as the rest of the raiding team began to follow the robot’s lead. Before she lost sight of Akihiko, Kotone briefly looked at him and a corner of her mouth picked up into a small smile.

“Please take care of them for me.”

Akihiko blinked and before he could respond, the girl was gone as she and the rest of the team began to run. He only nodded and whispered to himself, “You take care too.”

~*~

As the raiding team went down the hall, they had noticed tread marks on the ground. Fuuka reported to them that it might lead them to their target, given that the marks continue downward. Kotone’s team chased after it, dodging inferior Shadows along the way. Any that were in the way were no match for Aigis’ prowess, as they were dealt with in quick fashion.

By the time they reached the deepest level, there was a tank that was active.

‘This is the Shadow!’ Fuuka reported. ‘This also explains the tread marks on the ground, it’s controlling the giant tank!’

“I’m not too surprised,” Kotone said, recalling the battle with the Priestess Shadow back in May. She then noticed that the Shadow swiveled its turret at them. “Spread out! We’ll try to surround it!”

“Understood,” Mitsuru said as she and Junpei began to run in one direction. Yukari and Aigis followed suit in the opposite direction. Kotone simply stood her ground.

‘It's arcana is… Is it Justice?' Fuuka's voice appeared confused. ‘No wait… Is it Chariot? Wh-why am I sensing two entities?'

“Huh? Whadd’ya mean, two?!” Junpei asked. Before his question could be answered, the turret fired off a shot at him and Mitsuru. They dodged in time, but a lot of dirt was kicked up.

"I think it's gonna try to blind us! Be careful!" Yukari shouted as she summoned Io in an attempt to unleash the winds against the tank. However, the tank proved to be swift as it fired off another shot into the ground. This broke Yukari's concentration as Io took a brunt of the hit and thus, knocked back the pink archer.

“H-hang on, Yukari-chan!” Kotone shouted as she summoned a new Persona. “Kurama Tengu!”

A blue-skinned figure with wings and an ancient whistle appeared. As it blew its whistle, powerful gusts of wind appeared and eliminated most of the dirt. The other users kept the tank occupied and thrown off balance by summoning their Personas and flanking it.

Enraged by its predicament, the top part of the tank with the turret attached floated upward suddenly and began to spread out mist. Mitsuru recognized it right away and her body began to go numb.

"Be careful! This mist will-!" The redhead grunted as she fell to her knees. It was not long until the effects of the mist took over Kotone, Junpei, and Yukari.

“D-dammit…! I can’t move!” Junpei shouted as he covered his mouth.

“Don’t breathe it in…!” Yukari cried out as she covered her mouth as well.

“Ugh…!” Kotone raised her arm and covered her mouth with the crook of her elbow. She tried to steady her focus, but her mind began to blank out. She could not afford to pass out! Not now!

The brunette then noticed that the tank was now driving towards her. Her eyes widened as everything began to go silent around her.

“Engaging.”

Aigis ran forward and stopped the tank just barely with her own strength. She was the only one unaffected by the mist due to her physiology, but she couldn’t keep this up forever.

“Aigis…!" Kotone tried to shout, but she began to cough.

“I must… I must protect you, Kotone-san… Disabling limiters!” Several gears within Aigis could be heard as they clicked. “Activating Orgia Mode!”

The wheels on her headband began to spin rapidly and air pressure escaped from the vents of her body. Her blue eyes began to shine brightly as she managed to push back the tank. Angered by this sudden development, the turret began to focus its shots on the robot. Aigis proved to be extremely nimble as she dodged and countered with the guns from her fingertips.

As the robot kept the Shadow occupied, Kotone tried to think of a way to get rid of the mist that was incapacitating her and the rest of SEES. She mentally shuffled her Persona roster within her sea of the soul until she found the one to help them. “Saki Mitama…!” She managed to raise her Evoker up and pulled the trigger.

A small golden being with a smile appeared and began to shower the party with a white light that evaporated the mist. This also counteracted the effects as everyone began to recover.

The Shadow began to back into the corner from Aigis’ assault. In a desperate attempt, the turret detached from the body while the tank itself began to focus its attacks on the robot herself. The turret’s ‘face’ became much more noticeable with a pair of yellow eyes behind the Justice mask.

‘It separated…?!’ Fuuka reacted with a surprised tone. ‘Oh… I now see why I sensed two entities. They are coordinating their attacks, so please be careful!’

Kotone helped Mitsuru up while Yukari got Junpei up. The leader looked over and noticed the turret charging for them.

“I summon thee!" The third-year immediately drew her Evoker and summoned Penthesilea. Ice bursts appeared and have stricken the floating turret. Yukari had Io join in as gusts of wind appeared.

Kotone turned her head and noticed the tank was now standing on its treads and revealed the Chariot mask hiding underneath. It had managed to overpower Aigis as Orgia Mode ended.

“Cooling… down...”

“Aigis, watch out!” Kotone summoned Orpheus in time as the Persona rushed forward and began to deflect the attacks. Junpei joined in the fray with Hermes.

Both teenagers nodded to each other and at the same time, fiery bursts exploded all around the Chariot Shadow. It flailed around as it tried to rejoin the turret, which was confirmed to be the Justice Arcana. But the combined power of Orpheus and Hermes was too much for it as it was burned beyond recognition and the tank collapsed to the ground.

The Justice Arcana tried to reach for its companion, but the winds of Io and the ice spells from Penthesilea slowed it down. It appeared to be near its end as well, but it proved its tenacity as it desperately tried to get to Chariot’s husk.

‘Justice is trying to reach out to Chariot! I think it is intending to revive it!’ Fuuka warned.

Kotone narrowed her eyes in determination. If the pint-sized Shadow managed to accomplish it’s tactic, the Shadows as one would continue their combined assault. She knew that everyone else would not last much longer. She must stop Justice now!

“Thoth!”

Kotone summoned a baboon-like creature holding a book. As Thoth opened its item, a powerful energy began to hover over Justice.

‘Wh-what's this?!' Fuuka's voice was startled. ‘I have never seen this kind of power from Kotone-chan before…!'

“Wh-what’s her Persona doing?!” Yukari shouted.

Before more words could be spoken, the mystical energies struck Justice with such hard-hitting power. The Shadow was helpless in stopping it as its mask disintegrated. What was left of its body hit the ground with a hard thud.

“Is it over…?” Junpei asked as he looked around.

“I believe so,” Mitsuru said.

“I no longer sense any hostile Shadows in the vicinity,” Aigis confirmed as she stood up.

‘Aigis is correct,' Fuuka spoke up. ‘I also do not sense any more Shadows. Please return to our location.'

Yukari blinked as she realized that Kotone was silent. “Uh… Kotone-chan? You alright?”

Kotone began to sway a bit. "Ugh… I..." She began to fall forward but Aigis quickly caught her. "I-I'm fine… Just… exhausted..."

“Man, whatever you did, that was awesome!” Junpei grinned as he helped up Kotone as well.

“However,” Mitsuru began to frown. “I would like to advise you to be more careful. We need to investigate this kind of power in more detail. Please, do not push yourself needlessly like that.”

Kotone weakly nodded and opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Instead, her head limped and she fell into unconsciousness.

“Kotone-san.”

~*~

It felt like she was out for hours. She hoped that she would be back in her comfortable bed. But instead, she was still in the bunker with the rest of SEES. Everyone noticed that their leader was coming to.

“Kotone-chan!” Fuuka squeaked as she looked down. “Are you alright?!”

“Uh...” The brunette realized that she was resting on the navigator’s lap and she sat up. “I… think so...”

“Mitsuru told us what happened,” Akihiko said as he began to frown.

Kotone sighed inwardly as she felt that he would have chewed her out just like Mitsuru did. _/Not him too.../_ “I know, I know… But what else could I have done? I… We wouldn’t last much longer against them if I...”

“Hey, Kotone-chan,” Yukari interrupted, sensing that her friend needed a change of subject. “What was that power that you used? It looked nothing like our normal skills.”

“I… don't know, actually," Kotone admitted. "I remember being told that it was a particularly rare power. Not many Personas have that capacity. It is neither fire nor wind, nor ice or electricity."

“According to what I learned from Lucia, I believe that attack property is called ‘almighty'," Fuuka said. "You may be right that it is a rare power. This is the first time anyone of us has seen this."

“… Almighty...” The leader echoed. “Yeah… Igor told me something like that...”

That admission caused everyone to blink in confusion just now.

“Igor?” Mitsuru inquired. “Who is that individual?”

“Huh?” Kotone blinked. She realized that she started to talk about the Velvet Room’s master. She thought about backing off, but then again, her friends were still in the dark about her power. The only thing she could do to help them understand was explaining what she knew herself.

Thus she talked about the Velvet Room and its inhabitants, which consisted of Igor, Elizabeth, and Theo. She talked about how she acquired many Personas, during combat and by fusion. Everyone was silent the whole time by listening to her. From the looks on their faces, her story was just too incredible. Nothing ever made sense when it came to the power of Persona.

“… And that’s it,” Kotone said. “I know it all sounds crazy, but...”

“Well, your story would be much harder to be believed if it were not for the fact that we are Persona-users as well,” Mitsuru said. “This may help answer a few questions, but there are still more left to be answered.”

“Yeah,” Akihiko nodded. “You’re the only one with the power to change your Personas. That question aside, I think that kind of power is what gave you the edge of being our field leader.”

“Senpai is right,” Yukari spoke up. “I can’t count how many times you pulled all of us out of danger, Kotone-chan.”

Junpei smirked. “That actually what makes you stand out from the rest of us.”

Kotone tilted her head slightly. “I… don’t know about that… Growing up, I actually never really saw myself as ‘special’. Is it bad to say that I just wanted a normal life?”

Everyone was silent for a moment. Even when each of them spent some time with her, they actually never heard of something like this from Kotone before.

“… I don’t think so, Kotone-san,” Ken spoke up. Koromaru barked in agreement.

“None of us deserve this,” Yukari said. “That’s what Ikutsuki-san said himself.”

“Mmm,” Mitsuru nodded once. “I cannot fault you for wanting such, Shiomi. We are all high school students as well and we should be more focused on our studies. To take this endeavor upon us as well… I will admit that balancing all of this is extremely difficult.”

Akihiko began to rub the back of his neck. “I think I know what you mean, Kotone. I still remember when you became our leader. You looked like you didn’t want to take up that task.”

Kotone began to look down. “….. Yeah… You were right.”

“So what made you go for it?” Fuuka asked. “I know I wasn’t here when the attack on the dormitory happened, but I saw the recorded footage from the roof. You looked terrified, but you still manage to summon your Persona.”

“….. Oh yeah,” Kotone honestly forgot about that moment. “Hmm… I… I’m not too sure, honestly… Maybe I just wanted to protect everyone. There’s already so much death and...” She began to yawn.

“Kotone-san is exhausted,” Aigis finally spoke up. “Our rescue should arrive any minute. I suggest we let her rest.”

“Can’t argue with ya there, Ai-chan,” Junpei nodded. “At least we can all sleep in!”

Mitsuru nodded. “Yes, enjoy your vacation while you can. I have signed all of us up for summer classes very soon.”

The capped teenager was taken back by his senpai’s words. “Haha… G-good one, Mitsuru-senpai!”

“Oh, it’s no joke,” The redhead said. “I understand how difficult it is to balance school with our late night excursions. I feel that I must apologize for imposing such upon you all. As I’ve said before, we should be focusing more on our studies. But do not worry, I’ll see to it that you all graduate.”

Junpei began to frown. "Are you serious?! But we just started vacation! Man, this sucks!"

“Hey, with your grades, you should be thanking her!” Yukari grumbled.

Kotone couldn’t keep up with the conversation as she drifted to sleep again. Two more giant Shadows were destroyed, but there was a new threat. They called themselves Strega. Who were they? What was their goal? Why did they fight SEES?

There were too many questions and her mind could not keep up. Kotone fell fast asleep as she was willing to make use of the next day to sleep in as much as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For those that are curious, this is the last completed chapter thus far. Updates from here will be slower, but don't fret. I'm determined to see this through the end. Though, is anyone ever ready for the end of any Persona 3 story? I'm not.


	21. Garden

It had been a few days since the battle against the Justice and Chariot Shadows and Kotone welcomed the chance to rest while summer vacation continued on. For the first time in a long time, she allowed herself to rest her mind and body from the battles and prevented anything that was potentially stressful from surfacing. She felt refreshed, even more so than from the vacation in Yakushima. 

As Kotone wandered downstairs, she spotted a rather stern-faced Akihiko leaning next to the door. Earlier, he sent her a text asking her to go somewhere with him, which made her heart skip a couple beats. This was the first time he invited her since the awkward moment last month. However, this did not look like it was going to be a normal outing.

“Is everything okay, Senpai?” Kotone asked curiously.

The boxer was initially silent. “There’s something important that I need to take care of and I need you to come with me. We’re going to get someone.” He then picked up a silver briefcase that was sitting idly next to him.

The brunette tilted her head. “… Who?”

“An old friend.”

~*~

Kotone had to rattle her brain on who this person was. Akihiko didn’t tell her much about this person’s identity. Had she met them before? What was this person like? Were they a Persona-user too?

_/Ugh, too many questions./_

They stopped in front of Hagakure, but they did not enter in the restaurant. Kotone looked up at her senpai with confusion. “Uh… Are we not going inside?”

Akihiko simply shook his head. “Just wait a second. He’ll come out eventually.”

“….. Who?”

Before her question could be answered, Shinjiro appeared before them as he exited the restaurant. He was surprised to see Kotone but then shot Akihiko an annoyed look.

“The hell,” The moody boy did not hide his disgust. “You’re getting on my damn nerves!”

“I’m sorry, Shinji,” The boxer wore a frown and was unmoved by his friend when he shoved a briefcase into Shinjiro’s hands. “But I’m not asking this time. The situation has changed. We’re dealing with a new enemy and they’re Persona-users too.” 

Shinjiro scoffed as he was unmoved by this news. “I’m not gonna change my mind. It’s got nothing to do with me.”

Akihiko’s eyebrows began to furrow even deeper. “There’s more. Ken Amada has joined the team.”

“He what?!”

Kotone was taken back by this sudden realization. Shinjiro also knew Ken? First Akihiko, now this guy too? What the hell was going on?!

“You’ve gotta be kidding me...” Shinjiro finally broke the tense silence.

“Wish I was,” Akihiko sighed. “But Ikutsuki-san confirmed it and gave the okay. He’s a Persona-user now.”

“…..” Shinjiro was at a loss for words. Maybe he was trying to think of something to say as he fixed a glare into the ground. To Kotone, he was extremely hard to read. “Tell me something, Aki. Did he decide to join SEES himself?” 

“Yeah,” The boxer nodded. “He volunteered.”

“I see...” He wore a slightly pensive look on his face. Then he looked back at Akihiko, and then Kotone, and then to the briefcase in his hand. After a few more seconds of silence, he apparently made a reluctant decision. “….. Alright. Count me in.” Akihiko breathed a sigh of relief, but not before he was given another hard stare from his friend. “But I ain’t doing this ‘cause I wanted to. Is my room still vacant?”

“Yeah, it’s still the way you left it.”

Shinjiro grunted in affirmation and then turned his attention to Kotone. “So you’re the one who’s leading the operations now, huh?”

Kotone squeaked a bit and then nodded. “Ah, yes! My name is Kotone Shiomi, it’s nice to meet you!”

Shinjiro gave the girl a weird look. “Don’t get all formal on me, we’ve already met before.”

“Oh… uh...”

“If you don’t mind me asking,” He changed the topic suddenly. “What exactly is it that you’re fighting for?”

“Me…?” Kotone pointed at herself. This question shouldn’t be hard to answer, but even she was not sure herself. Why did she fight? Who was she fighting for? Recalling the conversation in the bunker a few nights ago, she mentioned that she wanted to protect everyone. Was that her reason, though? She then glanced at Akihiko. Sure, he meant a lot to her, but… “Uhm… To, um, protect someone...”

Shinjiro may have noticed this, but he chose not to say anything about it. “Is that so? Well, you do your thing and I’ll do mine.” He then looked at Akihiko and scoffed again. “Sheesh, another girl…? First Mitsuru and now her...”

Akihiko blinked once. “So? She may be a girl, but you should see her out in the field. She’s one hell of a--”

“That ain’t my point, numbskull,” Shinjiro snapped. “I’m saying that you gotta keep an eye out for her.”

It was Kotone’s turn to blink and she then connected the dots. Shinjiro was a member of SEES, back then with Akihiko and Mitsuru. But one major question still lingered. How did Ken fit into this puzzle? She tried to mull over it when the three began to walk back to the dorm, but it was no use. Unfortunately for her, she couldn’t find it in herself to ask either of them about all this.

“Hey.”

Kotone’s head snapped up and she realized that Shinjiro was trying to get her attention.

“Since you already did it, I might as well introduce myself. I’m Shinjiro Aragaki.”

“Ah… Um, it’s very nice to meet you, Shinjiro-san… Um… Are you the same age as Akihiko-senpai?” Kotone asked.

“That’s right,” Akihiko spoke up. “We go way back.”

“I don’t need you to answer for me, dumbass,” The moody boy glowered at his friend for a moment. “But yeah, I’m the same age as Aki and Mitsuru.”

“Oh… Then should I call you ‘senpai’?”

Shinjiro frowned at that notion. “No. Drop that senpai shit.”

“Uhm… Okay… Shinjiro… senpai...” Kotone began to chuckle nervously.  Habits were a very hard thing to break.

He gave her a sour look and then huffed. “Whatever… Don’t worry, though- I got your back.”

~*~

SEES had come a long way since April. What started as a group of five around when Kotone joined, that number now stood at ten. Many people from different lifestyles had come together and all of them were connected to the phenomenon that was the Dark Hour. They were all Persona-users as well. But a single exception had stood out from these ten, and that was Kotone herself.

She was still the only one that was able to switch multiple Personas. It was because of this reason and her budding tactical prowess that she was the field leader of the group. Ensuring their safety ultimately fell on her shoulders. As she frequently tried to be strong, she always felt that it was not enough. She always felt that she never had enough power to protect everyone.

It was one night where Kotone had everyone take a break from venturing into Tartarus. They had met their set goal already due to the amazing endurance and power of Shinjiro and his Persona, Castor. In fact, he was the one who suggested to the SEES leader to let everyone take the night off. Despite his rough exterior, Kotone could easily tell that he looked out for others and took their well-being very seriously.

It was also a good thing he suggested this, as Kotone expected her usual visitor to come in her room.

“Hi, how’re you?” 

Kotone was seated in her chair and turned to see Pharos standing next to her. “I’m alright, I think.”

The little boy only smiled. “Have you noticed that your power is still growing? I knew that you had vast potential. But that’s not what I wanted to talk about.”

The brunette frowned a little. “… You wanted to talk more about ‘the end’, right?”

“Yes,” Pharos confirmed. “The end won’t be brought on by anyone in particular… Rather, it is actually humanity’s wish. Many people have come to wish for the end… Isn’t that rather strange?”

Kotone was silent. She had a hard time believing this from the little boy. Just how many people wanted that to happen? There were still plenty of others that still wanted to live. She was no different. “I don’t want that to happen...”

“You don’t…?”

“Of course not,” Kotone’s head snapped up to look into Pharos’ tired eyes. “I know that life isn’t that kind to most people… But still…”

“I see...” The boy began to smile a little. “So you don’t want it...” A stiff silence followed for a brief moment. Pharos decided to speak again. “That’s not all I wanted to tell you.”

“… There isn’t?” Kotone tilted her head to the side.

He shook his head. “There is something else I must tell you… Soon, there will be poisonous flowers blooming. One in your own garden, and three more opposite from yours. I don’t know if it’s related to ‘the end’, but you must be careful.”

Kotone blinked. Just when she thought she understood what Pharos was trying to say, he said more cryptic things. Why did some people carry that habit? “I… don’t get it. What do you mean by that?”

“I’m sorry...” Pharos frowned. “I guess what I really wanted to say… Is that I’m worried about you. But don’t worry, I’ll let you know if I do find anything useful. That’s what friends are for, right?” His smile then returned. “I’ll let you get some rest. Until the next time… My dearest...”

~*~

A couple weeks had passed and it mostly consisted of summer classes. Kotone toiled her days away studying, but she wasn’t sure if this would actually help her catch up. However, one of the teachers, Edogawa, decided to deviate from his lesson plan and talk about the origins of the Arcana, namely Tarot.

This grabbed Kotone’s attention. This was relevant to the fact that she was a Persona-user and she was currently leading a bunch of teenagers, a robot and a dog against the Shadows inside of Tartarus. The teacher did not skip a beat as he went into the full details of the Arcana. The major Arcana begins with ‘the Fool’ and ends with ‘the World’. This made Kotone recall her bonds as he mentioned them…

There was a few missing from what Edogawa mentioned, but the rest resonated within the brunette. It was not just the bonds themselves – it was also the vast sea of Personas dwelling within her as well. However, out of all of them, Orpheus was the one that closely resembled her. It was beyond the fact that she was the first Persona to come forth. However, when Edogawa mentioned ‘Death’, Kotone recalled the black figure that tore out of Orpheus’ body back in April. For a long time, she thought that was the Master of Songs as well. However, that proved to be false as that ghastly figure was nowhere to be found in her soul and it certainly did not align with the Fool Arcana. She did not even know the name of this figure, but she did wonder if that creature was still within her.

Strangely, when she thought back to some of the Personas that were aligned with the Death Arcana, she felt an odd sense of comfort. Like most people, she feared death. It did claim her parents after all. But at the same time, she found a sense of comfort while she was growing up. It was like an old friend that was always with her, but yet she could never see it for herself...

~*~

It was not long until the summer classes came to a merciful end. As the students of SEES had more free time before the second semester of school began, there were some events that had transpired during this time. When morning rolled in one day, Kotone received a knock on her door.

“Good morning, Kotone-chan!” Yukari chirped happily. “Did you know that there’s a festival over at Naganaki Shrine today?”

Kotone thought back for a moment. “… Oh yeah… Junpei-kun was talking about it and he wouldn’t shut up.”

“Why am I not surprised,” the pink archer replied with a slightly sarcastic tone. “Anyway! Mitsuru-senpai has talked about going out later because Aigis became curious about it. She also invited Fuuka-chan and she’s also extending the invitation to you as well.”

“Oh,” Kotone squeaked, but then a thought came to her. “… What about the guys though?”

“Hm, Mitsuru-senpai said that she couldn’t get a hold of any of them. Shinjiro-senpai, she kind of expected it as much. But the others… Well, they might show up later. Besides, Senpai has yukata lined up for us!” Yukari’s voice picked up with noticeable excitement.

Kotone’s eyes began to light up as well. “I want to go!”

“Hehe,” Yukari giggled while she wore a grin. “I knew you would. C’mon, they’re in my room! Let’s go try them on!”

~*~

As the night fell, the ladies of SEES were seen walking towards the entrance to the Naganaki Shrine. Activity was alive and well with different lights strewn up and various stands offering goods.

“This is a festival?” Aigis asked innocently while taking in the scenery.

“Yes, Aigis,” Fuuka responded. “Most cities and towns hold this kind of event every summer. It’s usually a lot of fun. But wow, it looks so crowded...”

“As long as you stay with us, Aigis, you should be-” Mitsuru interrupted herself when she saw the robot walking ahead of the other three. “Hey! Stay with us!”

Kotone had to chuckle nervously. “Hey, Aigis! You should stick with me, okay?”

Aigis immediately stopped in her tracks and returned to Kotone’s side as commanded. “I apologize, Kotone-san. I was, as the others would say, ‘in the moment’.”

“We can tell,” Yukari said. “But then again, I wouldn’t blame you either. This is your first festival, so I think it’s natural to be really excited.”

Aigis began to look around again. “I have noticed that there are quite a number of people equipped with yukatas. You are wearing one as well, Kotone-san.”

“Yeah,” the brunette couldn’t help but grin while admiring her orange-hued garment. “I haven’t worn a yukata in years. Thank you, Mitsuru-senpai!”

The redhead simply smiled. “You are quite welcome, Shiomi. Please take care and watch your step, however.”

“Haha, I forgot how difficult it is to walk in geta...” Fuuka lamented after almost tripping over her feet.

Up ahead, the shrine was filled with activity. People were congregated in the area and were enjoying themselves in food, games, and company. The ladies of SEES noticed some familiar faces near one of the stands and they have begun to make their way over. Junpei appeared to be down on his luck as he tried to win one of the bigger prizes in the shooting targets game.

“How much money are you gonna waste, Junpei…?”

“It’s not wasting if I’m having fun, Akihiko-san! Besides, I almost had it all those times!”

“I don’t mean to be rude, Junpei-san, but I don’t recall that you even made contact with the targets...”

“Ye-owch, Ken! I-I’m just warmin’ up!”

Yukari couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “Whatever, Junpei.”

The boys then noticed the familiar tone and noticed their female friends. The capped teenager was floored by the mere presence of his friends in yukata. Ken was also impressed by how different they appeared.

“Hot damn…!” Junpei gawked. “I sure love me a girl in a yukata- especially five of ‘em!”

“I am not a girl, Junpei-san,” Aigis reminded the boy. “I am Aigi-”

“Yes, we know,” Mitsuru stopped the robot in time. “Iori was just complimenting on your yukata of choice.”

“Although he didn’t have to sound like a pervert doing that,” Kotone gave a half-smile and began to chuckle when Junpei flustered on his words. She then caught Akihiko’s line of sight, which prompted the boxer to look away quickly. While the others were mingling, the brunette walked up to him. “Uh… Hey, Akihiko-senpai. What do you think?”

“Uh… Hey, yourself,” Akihiko tried to play it cool when he responded. “Uh… That yukata looks hard to walk in.”

“It kinda is,” Kotone admitted. “But I wanted to wear one coming here, so here I am.”

“Yeah? Um… Well, you didn’t have to if everyone else is wearing one, so...” The boxer then realized his slip-up and began to flush in embarrassment. “W-wait, that’s not what I wanted to… I mean, um...” He averted his eyes while his face reddened. “….. It… It looks good on you, Kotone.”

The brunette couldn’t help but blush upon receiving his answer. “Uh… Th-thanks, Senpai.”

“I detect abnormal rises of temperature,” Aigis suddenly appeared next to Kotone once again, wearing a puzzled look on her face. “Are you feeling ill, Kotone-san?”

“Wh-wha? No, I’m fine!” Kotone raised her hands up and shook her head to rid of the blush. “H-how about you, Senpai?”

“Huh? Uh...” Akihiko cleared his throat in order to regain his composure. “Y-yeah, I’m fine.”

“May I suggest that we visit the stands?” Aigis asked. “We should do this as a group.”

Kotone looked around and noticed that the rest of the members of SEES were not too far behind, each enjoying their time on their own accord. She then nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I think so too. Let’s go, Aigis! Senpai!”

“… Wait, me too?” Akihiko was bewildered at first.

“Mm-hmm,” Kotone nodded. “What’s the point of enjoying the festival if you can’t hang out with friends? Let’s get some takoyaki first.”

Despite initial reservations, Akihiko did not turn down the offer. Aigis did not object to Kotone’s suggestion as well. The three ended up following a wafting scent of food from a takoyaki stand. Akihiko stepped up to pay for a tray before Kotone could order first. When the cook noticed that the boxer was in a company of two ‘lovely girls’, the trio received a free takoyaki to go with their order.

“I am curious, Kotone-san,” Aigis spoke up when the three managed to find a bench to sit on. “What did the cook inquire by ‘a girlfriend’?”

“H-huh?” Kotone looked at the robot with surprise. “What do you mean, Aigis?”

“When we were conversing, the cook asked Akihiko-san if one of us is his girl-”

“Hey! It’s not like that!” Akihiko then found himself being stared at by the two when he raised his voice in defense. “… W-wait, I mean… Th-that cook didn’t mean anything.” Realizing that he jumbled his words again, he elected to keep to himself and pop a takoyaki ball in his mouth.

“Uh, Senpai, it’s still really h-”

Kotone’s warning came too late when Akihiko regretted eating the takoyaki immediately. Fresh from a portable cooker would mean that it was still very hot. Taking a cue from him, Aigis picked up one of the balls and ate it. After a few minutes of chewing, she began to compile her thoughts.

“… Extremely high-temperature juices spurted from within the takoyaki. It is indeed very hot.”

Kotone chuckled nervously. “Normally, one would wait until it’s cooled off a little bit before eating it.” Upon finishing her sentence, she ate her takoyaki. She winced at the heat making contact with her tongue and the roof of her mouth, but she persevered.

Aigis observed the brunette’s actions carefully. “So that is a normal reaction to eating hot foods. I shall comprehend.”

Akihiko noticed that Junpei and Fuuka made the same decision he did, but they were showing more regret in their haste. “Well, at least I came out victorious in my bout.”

“HOT! Hoh, hoh! It’s so hoh!” 

“Mmph! Hot..!”

Yukari sighed while Junpei and Fuuka were struggling. “I told you two to wait...”

After the group finished their food, the trio of Kotone, Aigis, and Akihiko wondered ahead to look at a mask stand. This particular one caught Akihiko’s eye.

“Masks for 500 yen, huh...” The boxer eyed each one in great detail.

“Masks?” Aigis asked as she examined them.

“Oh yeah,” Kotone also walked up to look at them as well. “They’re usually a staple for summer festivals. They’re used for your face.”

“Using a mask for your face is fun?” The robot asked.

“Not really,” Akihiko said. “It’s more useful for just hiding your face.”

“But for some people, it can be considered fun,” Kotone stepped in. “Although in most cases, someone would wear one so they could be someone else. ….. I think...”

Aigis began to think until she presented another question. “Then… When one wears a mask, they try to be someone else…?”

“Something like that,” Akihiko directed his attention back to the masks on display. “I remember when I was a kid that I couldn’t afford any of these… But now that I got money...”

“If I may make a suggestion, Akihiko-san,” Aigis intervened. “Buying a mask would not be beneficial to you. A person may not be able to recognize your face, but it is a strong possibility that they might recognize your voice or your physique.”

“Pfft!” Kotone began to giggle but she tried to repress them.

“Um...” Akihiko gave the robot a weird look. “I-I’m not planning on wearing these for anyone or myself… It’s more… like buying a souvenir to remember this year’s festival.”

“Ah, a keepsake then,” Aigis nodded to herself. “I comprehend.”

Kotone began to walk forward while Akihiko was making his purchase. “Wanna check out more booths, Aigis? There’s a few more left-” Before she could finish speaking, she tripped over a pebble and fell forward. Fortunately for her, a familiar presence caught her in time.

Shinjiro looked down at Kotone, his frown apparent. “You gotta watch where you’re going.”

“O-oh! Shinjiro-senpai!” The brunette was taken back by the timing, but then she noticed that she was in close proximity of the beanie-clad boy. “… Oh! I’m sorry!” She pushed herself off and tried to regain her balance, but she began to wobble instead and flailed her arms in circles.

“I have you,” Aigis responded calmly by catching Kotone from behind. Then, she noticed that something was awry. “Your left geta appears to be damaged, Kotone-san.”

“Huh?” Kotone looked down and indeed, Aigis was right. The left part of the cloth was torn and her foot was bare. “Oh no… It’s gonna be hard to hop around in one geta...”

“May I suggest that I carry you for the remainder of our visit here?” The robot asked nonplussed and readied herself to carry the SEES leader.

Shinjiro couldn’t help but frown and huffed from his nostrils. “Don’t be knuckleheads. You don’t need the attention or the risk of getting yourself hurt. Now, let me see your geta.” Before Kotone could consent or say anything, the moody boy bent down and picked up the broken geta. After carefully examining it, he pulled out a small handkerchief and began to twist it into a rope. 

Kotone and Aigis watched him repairing the geta with childlike curiosity. To Kotone, this was yet another side of Shinjiro being exposed to her. Despite his rough exterior, there was a certain side to him that he kept locked away. From this moment, she hoped that she would have the spare time to talk to him more often.

“….. There. I’m done.” After some elbow grease, Shinjiro finished repairing the geta as best he could and handed it back to Kotone. “Try it on and see if it fits.” 

“Uhm… Okay.” Kotone slipped her foot back in the geta and raised her foot slightly. She smiled at the notice that the fix held strong. “It’s fixed! Thank you, Shinjiro-senpai!”

Shinjiro darted his eyes away, his frown not faded. “It’s nothing. Be careful walking in those things.”

“Hey, Kotone, did I miss anything?” Akihiko finally caught up with the girls with a few masks in his hand. He then noticed his old friend, which surprised him. “I didn’t know you were into festivals, Shinji.” 

The moody boy began to glower at his friend. “I was in the area. Then I noticed that some of our dormmates were here.”

“He helped me fixed-”

Shinjiro coughed loudly enough to stop Kotone from saying anything further. “Like I said, it was nothing.” 

“Ah… Right...” Kotone blinked owlishly, but then an idea formed in her head. “However, since we’re all here, we should stay a little longer. I heard that the shrine is going to be putting out some fireworks soon.”

~*~

It was not long until Kotone had gathered all the members of SEES together on a slope. According to Junpei, it was the ideal location to watch the fireworks without so many people around. It was already a big enough group with SEES, but the leader wanted to make this moment special. When she noticed that Ken had sat down on the grass, she followed suit and had Aigis also sit next to the little boy as well. Akihiko also elected to give his legs a break when he sat on the other side of Kotone. Junpei ended up sitting down as well as Yukari. Mitsuru, Fuuka, and Shinjiro elected to stand.

“Are you excited about the fireworks, Ken?” Kotone asked.

“… Mmm… Normally, I’m not much of a fireworks person. I used to go see them with my mom, until…” Ken looked down in sadness.

Shinjiro visibly winced when he heard Ken’s words, but he chose to remain silent. Kotone frowned when she realized that she had may trespass into personal territory.

“Ah… I-I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to-”

“No, it’s okay, Kotone-san,” the little boy stopped the brunette. He then attempted a small smile. “Right now… I enjoy being here with all of you. I, uh… I feel like I belong here. Y’know?”

“That’s right, Ken!” Junpei shouted. “You’re one of us! That’s for damn sure!”

“Do you really have to be so loud, Stupei?” Yukari initially appeared annoyed but then she held back some chuckles when the capped teenager began to pout.

Fuuka nodded eagerly in order to steer back to the original conversation. “I think Ken-kun and Junpei-kun are right, though. When we are together, it feels very much like home. I honestly wouldn’t know where I would be right now if I haven’t met you all.”

“Same here,” Akihiko concurred.

Mitsuru wore her dainty smile and agreed. “I believe everyone feels the same way.”

“… Oh look!”

Kotone pointed at the pitch black sky when a single firework went off. Everyone’s attention was now fixed on a growing display of bright colorful blooms that would burst with loud explosions. Various colors of the rainbow were being peppered as the members of SEES looked on with awe.

“They’re so pretty…!” Ken was awestruck at the display. Koromaru barked persistently whenever a cluster of fireworks danced in the sky. “This is great!”

Aigis calmly watched the vivid display with great interest. “….. We should experience this again one day.”

Kotone picked up on the robot’s words and looked at her. She then began to smile. “Yeah… Let’s do this again. All of us like this.”

Aigis nodded to this sentiment and resumed her observation. Kotone faced forward and continued to watch the show as well, this time with a smile plastered on her face.

Akihiko darted his eyes to the side to look at Kotone momentarily. All of this felt surreal. He would never have thought this would have happened to him. As he returned his eyes to the fireworks, he began to think to himself. Kotone was certainly a special girl and he thought of her as one of his close friends, but… Was there more to this? He decided to forget that for now and enjoy his company.

For Kotone, all of her comrades right here, right now… No, they were much more than just comrades. They had proven to be some of the most important individuals in Kotone’s life. From the moment she stepped foot on Port Island that fateful night up to now, they were her source of strength. This was beyond their adventures inside of Tartarus and their on-going struggle against the giant Shadows monthly. It was then a resolve began to burn within the SEES leader. She had decided on continuing down this path. She was going to make sure SEES would survive the battles until Tartarus and the Shadows were destroyed. She wanted to stay with them beyond their common goal and be able to live a normal life with them.

Kotone was going to see this journey through to the end – together with her friends.


End file.
